Majin Unleashed
by TheUltimateMystic
Summary: Gohan and Videl's story continues in the sequel to Not Alone. What happens when a new threat arises during the world martial arts tournament. Will Gohan, Videl and the rest of the Z fighters be able to stop it? Find out in Majin Unleashed!
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Disclaimer** The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFic. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release...or else I will look for you...I will find you...I won't kill you cause that would be murder and that is illegal but I will definitely say some mean things about your mother.

Fair warning if you haven't read my previous story Not Alone. I recommend you read that first as this a sequel to that. I also intend for this story to be a lot more actiony than the previous one. So without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Majin Unleashed. ~TheUltimateMystic.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Preparations.**

* * *

(*Tap tap tap* Is thing on? Okay. *clears throat* *Uses DBZ narrator voice*) Last time on Dragon Ball Z! With starting High School Gohan thought that would be the biggest change in his life for a while little did he know that over the course of the next month he would decide to become a superhero known as Saiyaman and meet a girl that would shake his world up. That girl was known as Videl Satan, The daughter of Mr. Satan, and a classmate of Gohan's who worked with the police force. Videl would stop at nothing to unmask Gohan and find out his secrets, which she did, but as it turns out Videl had secrets of her own, secrets she herself wasn't even aware of. You see Videl...was a half Saiyan. This startling revelation would bring the two closer together and spark an inseparable bond between the Saiyan half couple. Videl soon discovered the origin of her mother and even found closure with her father. Now Videl and Gohan are about to prepare for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. What new challenges lie in store for them and the rest of the Z fighters. Find out in this thrilling sequel to Not Alone...Majin Unleashed!

* * *

 _Mysterious location_

* * *

Two figures, One standing nearly 7 ft tall, the other standing no more than 2 ft, cloaked in shadows began having a conversation.

"Once the tournament arrives. we will have all the energy we need, master." said the tall figure.

"Yes, All of this planet's strongest warriors gathered in one place." the short figure replied. "I just hope this planet has produced enough capable fighters. I would hate to have to go off world to get the rest of the energy. I do hate unnecessary complications."

 _Son Residence_

"No! Are you insane! I'm not letting you taking a week off of school to train for the tournament!" An irate Chi-Chi firmly stated.

"Please, Mom." Gohan replied. "I promise I'll make it all up in no time. Videl really wants me to compete with her and I want to take this week to help her train and harness her skills more." _**As well as my own. Vegeta was right I really do need to train more.**_

Chi-Chi's eyes lit up at the thought of his son spending quality time training with his girlfriend. It reminded her of a time when she and Goku were in their youth before she got pregnant back when she still used to enjoy a good fight. However, she was still hesitant. She wanted Gohan to spend time with his girlfriend but she also didn't want him to slack off on his studies. She began to contemplate her decision when suddenly a disembodied voice rang out

"Come on Chi-Chi. Let him join." The disembodied voice stated.

"...Goku?" Chi-Chi said hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Dad? Is that really you?" Gohan said as well in disbelief.

"Yep." Goku replied. "You really should let Gohan join the tournament Chi-Chi. If you do I just may decide to compete as well."

"What are you saying, Dad?" Gohan asked

"I've been granted a one-day pass back to the living world." Goku replied. "It's a reward for all the good deeds. I've done and I couldn't think of a better way to spend it than by participating in the tournament with my son."

"That's incredible!" An ecstatic Gohan shouted.

"Oh Goku, are really you really coming back?" Chichi said with tears in her eyes "Please tell me you're not joking."

"No jokes, Chi-Chi." Goku replied. "I'm coming home, but only if you let Gohan compete in the tournament."

"Fine. Gohan can compete in the tournament." Chi-Chi said without hesitation.

"Thanks, Dad!" Gohan exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too, son." Goku replied. "Well, I gotta go for now. Give everyone the good news for me. See you soon."

"I have to tell the others." Gohan said as he ran out the door giving a final "Bye mom!" before slamming the door shut behind him. _**Since Goten's staying over at Bulma and Vegeta's place. I should probably stop there first.**_ Gohan pressed the red button on his watch transformed into Saiyaman. _**I'll probably try to stop a few crimes on the way there while I'm at it. There's bound to be some here and there.**_

* * *

 _Capsule Corporation/Brief's residence._

* * *

"So I get to meet my Daddy!?" an extremely excited Goten exclaimed.

"Yes you do, Goten." Gohan replied rubbing his little brothers head.

"So I'll finally get another shot at Kakarot." Vegeta smirked. "I can't wait."

"Maybe you'll finally be able to beat him." Gohan jested.

"I'll send him running with his tail between his legs." Vegeta replied with his ever consistent smirk. "And don't think I've forgotten about our battle either. We still have unfinished business as well."

"I haven't forgotten Vegeta." Gohan replied with a smirk of his own.

"Sorry, Gohan but I don't think you or dad could beat mine." Trunks said with absolute pride in his father.

"Well will see about that Trunks." Gohan replied with a smile.

"Ah, I can't believe after I'll finally get to see that nice ass of his again after 7 years." Bulma said without any reservations.

Gohan facepalmed himself.

Goten and Trunks simply scratched their heads in confusion.

"My ass is far superior to that clown!" a jealous Vegeta retorted.

"Whatever you say, dear," Bulma replied as she took a puff of her cigarette.

"Well, I should get going. I still have to tell the others the news." Gohan said he began to leave.

"See you later Gohan." Trunks and Gohan said in unison.

"Bye guys." Gohan replied as he left.

* * *

 _Kame House_

"Goku's gonna compete! This is awesome!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Well, if a bunch of Super Saiyans are going to enter then why should I even bother?" an unconfident Krillin asked.

"Come on Krillin. It'll be fun." Gohan assured him.

"I know that." Krillin replied. "It'd be like old times even but It'd also mean I'd have to start training a lot and I don't know how 18 would feel about that."

A blue ball rolled out of Kame Kame house followed by a pint-sized blond girl in a pink dress. "Get the ball dad! Get the ball!" said the little blond girl cheerfully.

Krillin picked up the ball and handed it to his daughter. "There you go, Marron, you little firecracker."

"Wow, she's so adorable, Krillin." said Gohan. "Hey, how would you like to see your dad compete in a martial arts tournament?"

"First, she'd want to know if there's any prize money involved?" a voice rang out from the porch of Kame House.

"Oh, high 18 nice to see you." Gohan replied "And yeah they pay out to the top 5 places. First place gets 15 million Zennie, Second place gets 10 million, third place gets 5 million, fourth place gets three million, and fifth place gets 1 million."

"Well, I'm going to enter " 18 stated. "And you should too"

"Hey dad, if you fight I'll cheer for you." said the little bubbly marron

"Thanks, sweetie." Krillin replied still not sure about entering.

"Krillin, if you don't enter." 18 put her hands over Marron's ears. "I won't do that thing where I make my skin vibrate while putting my legs behind my head in the bedroom anymore."

Gohan's face turned a bright shade of red upon hearing 18's words.

"Ah...Fine...I'll compete." Krillin replied.

"Hurray!" Marron cheerfully exclaimed.

"Hey, maybe I should enter too." Master Roshi chuckled.

"No way, you're too old!" Maron teased.

"By the way Gohan, I'm digging the outfit." Krillin complimented.

"Thanks" Gohan replied. "Bulma and Trunks made it for me so I could fight crime."

"You fighting crime?" Krillin replied. "Well, that doesn't really surprise me too much I suppose."

"I have to get going. I still have to tell Piccolo the news." Gohan replied. "See you later!" Gohan said as he flew away.

"Bye Gohan" Everyone replied.

* * *

 _The Lookout._

"So Goku's competing huh?" said Piccolo "Then this should be one to remember."

"So are you going to enter?" Gohan asked.

"Sure kid." Piccolo replied "I'll enter. It sounds like it might actually be fun."

"Maybe Dende would enjoy the tournament too." said Mr. Popo

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea." Gohan said in agreement "You should participate Dende."

"Thanks" Dende replied "But I'm more of a lover than a fighter. And besides I've got Guardian duties but I can still watch from here."

"Say Gohan, Is that the outfit you're going to be competing in?" Piccolo inquired.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." Gohan replied. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's not bad. But I would have gone with purple and blue for the colors myself."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the Tournament. Bye, Piccolo" Gohan waved goodbye as he flew away.

* * *

 _Satan Mansion_

* * *

Videl was lying in her bed relaxing after a long workout session when she suddenly heard a tap at her window. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains and saw Gohan standing on the balcony all decked out in his Saiyaman costume. She opened the window and greeted him with a smile"Why hello there Mr. Saiyaman. What brings you here today?"

"Hello there, Miss Videl." Gohan replied. "I come bearing good news. May I come in."

"You may." Videl replied as she waved Gohan inside.

Gohan stepped inside and the two of them walked over and sat on Videl's bed. Gohan pressed a little button on the right side of his visor making the mask and visor retract and turn into a small collar around his neck.

"So did you Mom say yes?" Videl asked.

"Yes, she did...after a little persuading from my dad." Gohan replied.

"That's great!" Videl replied "So we really get to compete in the tournament toge...Wait did you say your dad?"

"Yes." Gohan replied. "He's being allowed to come back to earth for one day as a reward for all his good deeds."

It was just a little over a week ago when Videl learned of her Saiyan heritage and she thought that was going to be the biggest bombshell of information she'd hear for awhile but now she's learning that a guy who's been dead for 7 years is coming back to life. But Videl decided after learning her mom was an alien. This really wasn't that shocking after all so she just rolled with it. "Wow, that's great Gohan! I'm so happy for you." Videl gave Gohan a hug.

Gohan hugged Videl back. "Make sure you're at my house bright and early tomorrow. We should get your training started right away."

"Okay." Videl replied. "I hope you won't go easy on me because I'm your girlfriend."

"I won't. I promise." Gohan replied as he gave Videl a kiss. "I should get going. I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Okay then." Videl replied. "See you tomorrow Gohan. I love you."

"I love you too." Gohan replied before he got up walked out to the balcony. Gohan pressed a button on his collar transforming it back into the mask and visor.

See you later." Gohan said giving one last final look to Videl before flying off.

* * *

 _Son Residence._

Gohan and Videl were standing in the field near the son household.

"So...Why do I have to wear this big turtle shell again?" Videl asked struggling to point the big pink turtle shell on her back.

"This is a training method my dad's teacher Master Roshi used when he was training him." Gohan replied.

"Master Roshi..." Videl thought for a second. "You mean the legendary turtle hermit!?"

"Yep. I got the shell straight from him." Gohan replied.

"But I thought he was dead." Videl replied.

"Nope, just really old." Gohan replied. _**Just how old exactly I'm not sure.**_ "I'm honestly impressed that you're able to stand with that on. That shell weighs approximately twice your body weight. This will help increase your speed and reflexes. Once you get used to this we'll up the weight. And once you're used to that we'll up the weight again. " Gohan pointed to a few more shells on the ground. "And while the shells help strengthen your body, we'll work on the rest of the training like ki control and energy sensing. But the first lesson, for now, will be to..." Gohan picked up a small boulder and threw it at Videl. "DODGE!"

Videl leaped out of the way barely managing to avoid the hurtling boulder. "Gohan are you crazy!" Videl shouted as she struggled to stand up again. "You could have killed me!"

"Hey, you said you didn't want me to hold back. So I'm not." Gohan replied. "And besides if I saw that the boulder was going to hit I would have just blown it up." Gohan shot an energy blast the boulder blowing it up.

"Yeah, You're right I did tell you not to take it easy on me." Videl replied. "Thank you, Gohan. Let's continue."

Gohan picked up another small boulder and tossed it at Videl.

Several hours passed and the sun began to set.

"Okay. I think we'll call it a day. Gohan said

"Yeah," Videl replied. "My dad's expecting me home soon anyway." Videl went to take the shell off.

"Not so fast." Gohan said stopping Videl from taking off the shell.

"What?" an exhausted Videl replied.

"I didn't say you could take the shell off." Gohan replied.

Videl's eyes widened slightly. "You mean.."

"Yep, you're going to wear that all day." Gohan smirked. "Actually, you know what I think it seems like you've gotten used to that amount of weight already."

"Well...yeah I think I have." Videl realized that she barely felt the weight of the shell anymore. It was just like wearing a backpack with a few school books in now.

"Well, I think it's time for an upgrade." Gohan stated. "Go ahead and take off that shell."

Videl did as she was told and took the shell off and dropped it to the ground.

"Go ahead and jump up and down a little." Gohan suggested.

"Okay," Videl replied. With very little effort Videl jumped a solid 10 feet in the air

"...This is incredible! I feel so light."

"Okay now for the next shell." Gohan said picking up the next shell. Gohan helped put the shell on Videl. (Ha shell on Videl. I crack me up)

When Videl felt the weight of the second shell on her back she nearly dropped to the ground but managed to stay up using every ounce of willpower she had.

"...How much weight is this." Videl said as she struggled not to drop to her knees.

"I'd say it's about 3 times as much as the previous one." Gohan replied.

"This is...insane." Videl replied as she dropped to her knees.

"There are still three more shells left." Gohan replied. "Each one 3x heavier than the last. If you can't handle this then maybe you should quit right here."

"...No" Videl replied with determination in her voice as she stood back up. "I can do this."

"Atta girl." Gohan replied with a smile on his face.

"There is definitely no way I'm flying home on my own like this." Videl took out her jetcopter and slowly climbed into it. "Thanks, Gohan...I'd give you a kiss goodbye but then I think I won't be able to make it to my bed when I get back home."

"It's okay." Gohan chuckled "Just give me two of em when you see me tomorrow."

"Deal." Videl replied with a smile on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow" Gohan replied.

Videl fired up her jetcopter and took off towards her home.

 _ **Well, now I guess I can get a little training done myself.**_ Just as Gohan finished his thought he heard a certain mini-Saiyan's voice.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goten said as waving his right hand as he ran towards his big brother. "Is Videl gone?"

"Yes, she is, squirt." Gohan replied.

"Okay well sense she's gone now...can you help me train?" Goten nervously asked.

"Me and Trunks were wanting to enter the tournament too. I talked with Mom and she'd said it be okay."

"Well, I guess I could teach you a thing or two." Gohan replied.

"Thanks, Gohan!" Goten happily replied. "Oh um is it okay if I do the thing with the gold hair?"

"You mean a Super Saiyan?" Gohan replied. "I think it's still a little too soon for that."

"No, it's not, look." Goten replied as he transformed into a Saiyan.

Gohan's eyes widened as he witnessed his brother transform into a Super Saiyan. _ **Crapbaskets!**_ "...When...How..."

"It was while I was playing with Trunks a few weeks ago." Goten replied. "We were out in the woods near the mountins and we accidendally caused a rock slide and when the rock come at us. This happened."

"Wait...So Trunks can do it too" Gohan replied in amazement.

"Uh huh." Goten replied nodding his head.

 _ **Incredible, Super Saiyans at their age.**_ Gohan thought. "Well then." Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan. "How about a little one on one Super Saiyan on Super Saiyan training."

5 Days later.

Videl had come a long way in the past 5 days. She had learned more about controlling and conserving her ki. She had learned how to sense it's presence and she had progressed through the shells faster than Gohan had estimated.

"You sure are something, Videl." Gohan said with pride. "I can't believe you're on the last shell already. I thought for sure it would've taken you the entire week."

"Well, what can I say." Videl replied. "I've had a great trainer."

"Thanks." Gohan replied rubbing the back of his head with that classic son smile on his face. "Videl...I had a thought the other day."

"About what Gohan?" Videl replied.

"How would you like to spend the next year together just the two of us?" Gohan asked with a straight face.

"Um as much as I'd like to say yes." Videl replied with a slightly red face. "I don't think we could do that. With the tournament coming up. Plus there's school and everything."

"What if I told you there was a place where you could spend an entire year inside it but only a day would pass in outside." Gohan replied. _**I'm sure she can handle it. I know she can handle it.**_

"I wouldn't question it." Videl replied.

"You've progressed so much in 5 days." Gohan replied. "Imagine how much you'd improve in a year."

"...Spending an entire year alone with you." The thought of that made Videl blush with excitement. "So where is this place?"

"I'll take you there now." Gohan replied. "I already talked it over with Mom. She was more than happy. And I talked it over with your dad as well...He gave me "the talk" Gohan's face turned red. "But said it was okay as well."

"Well then let's get going." Videl replied.

Gohan took Videl's hand and they flew off towards The Lookout.

* * *

 _The Lookout._

* * *

Gohan and Videl landed on the lookout and were greeted by Dende and Mr. Popo and Piccolo.

"Hello Gohan." said Dende. "What brings you to The Lookout? And who is this lovely lady?"

"Hello, Dende." Gohan replied hugging his green friend. "This is Videl. She's my Girlfriend. Videl, this is Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo."

"Nice to meet you all." Videl greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Dende Piccolo and Mr. Popo all replied.

Piccolo then noticed the tail wrapped around Videl's waist. "...Gohan is she..."

"Yes, Videl is a half Saiyan like me." Gohan replied.

"But how?" Dende inquired.

"It's a long story." Gohan replied. "Please don't tell anyone yet. I'm going to explain it all to everyone on the day of the tournament."

"You got it, kid." Piccolo replied. "I won't say a word."

"So what brings you two here?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I was wondering if we could use the hyperbolic time chamber?" Gohan replied.

"Why certainly." Mr. Popo replied. "But be aware this will be the last time you will be able to enter Gohan."

"I understand Mr. Popo." Gohan replied. "Thank you."

"Are you sure she can handle the chamber?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, Piccolo I'm sure of it." Gohan replied.

Piccolo simply nodded and walked off to meditate.

"Right this way please." Mr. Popo said as he began to escort Gohan and Videl to the chamber doors.

"Here it is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Mr. Pop stated.

"Videl, I have to warn you. This please can get very intense even for me. If you want to back out now I won't blame you." Gohan said giving her a chance to back out.

"I'm not going anywhere Gohan." Videl firmly replied

"Okay then." Gohan smiled "Shall we?"

"We shall." Videl replied.

Mr. Popo opened the chamber door and Gohan and Videl walked in with Mr. Pop shutting the door behind them.

Videl saw nothing but a plain of white that seemed to stretch on forever. "This is...unreal."

"Welcome to The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Gohan replied.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Majin Unleashed. Please follow and fav if you loved it. I hope you continue to follow along with this as you did with Not Alone. I assume you've read Not Alone before reading this because I gave you fair warning at the beginning. Anyway, that's not really important. What's important is that you have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament Arrives

Chapter 2 iiiis here. So make yourself nice and comfy and enjoy. I have spoken! ~TheUlimateMystic

 **Chapter 2: The Tournament Arrives.**

* * *

 _The Lookout._

One day/year later.

Mr. Popo and Dende stood outside of The Hyperbolic Time Chamber awaiting for Gohan and Videl to emerge.

A few minutes passed when the clicked opened and Gohan Videl soon emerged from the chamber. Gohan's hair had grown a considerable amount it was about the length of his uncle Raditz if not a few inches longer. Videl's hair had likewise grown a great deal reaching right above her ankles.

"Welcome back Gohan, Videl." Dende greeted.

"Thanks Dende. It's good to see you again. It's been awhile." Gohan replied.

"For you maybe but for me it's only been a day." Dende replied.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Gohan replied. "Say where's Piccolo."

"He said he was going off to a random wasteland to train in private." Mr. Popo replied.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all." Gohan chuckled. "Say Mr. Popo. Could you give me a haircut? I think my hair's gotten a little to out of control."

"Yeah I think I'd like one two." Videl said rubbing her hands through her hair.

"Why certainly." Mr. Popo replied.

Half an hour later.

"Thanks Mr. Popo." Gohan said checking out his new haircut in the mirror. "This looks great." Gohan's hair cut resembled his previous hair cut just slightly spikier.

Videl had Mr. Popo cut her hair to closely resemble her mother's. "So what do you think Gohan?"

"It looks great." Gohan replied. "It really suits you."

"Thank you." Videl replied. "Yours looks good too. Thank you Mr. Popo."

"You're both quite welcome." Mr. Pop replied.

"Well we should get going." Gohan said as he and Videl began to walk to the edge of the lookout. "See you guys later."

"Bye" Videl said with a smile.

"See you." Dende replied.

"Farwell." Mr. Popo replied.

Gohan and Videl waved goodbye as they flew away.

"So you excited finally go home" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to be able to sleep in my own bed." Videl replied. "Although sharing a bed with you for the past year wasn't to bad either."

"Likewise." Gohan replied blushing slightly. "So I guess I'll see you at the tournament then."

Videl and Gohan decided to spend the last day before the tournament relaxing at their homes.

"Yep." Videl replied. "Love you."

"Love you too." Gohan replied as they went their seperate ways.

* * *

Satan Mansion.

"Ah home sweet home." Videl said to herself as she opened the front door.

"Hello Miss Videl." Mr. Jeeverson said greeting Videl in his oh so British accent.

"Hello Mr. Jeeverson." Videl replied. "Have you seen my dad?"

"Yes, I believe he is in the downstairs training room." Mr. Jeeverson replied.

 _ **The training room!?**_ a surprised Videl thought. Videl hadn't seen her father go into the training room in years and they had three of them. Videl made her way to the downstairs training room and saw her dad working on a punching bag actually having broken a sweat. Videl just stood there and watched as her father hit the punching bag with jab after jab even throwing a few kicks in here and there until he noticed her presence.

Mr. Satan's eyes widened saw his daughters hair cut and he whispered "Vidalia..."

before shaking off his nostalgic feelings. "Hey sweetpea. I like your new doo."

"Thanks dad." Videl replied giving her father a big hug regardless of how much sweat he was covered in. "I've missed you."

"Are you okay sweatpea?" Mr. Satan asked "You act like ya haven't seen me in awhile."

"While I kind of haven't." Videl replied.

Mr. Satan thought for a second. "...Oh yeah. Your boyfriend mentioned something about you being gone for a year but it only being a day or something like that. Honestly the whole thing just made me confused."

"It's okay Dad." Videl replied. "It's a pretty complicated thing to explain. But let's put that aside for now. Dad, you're actually working out...is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Videl." Mr. Satan replied wiping the sweat of his forehead with a towel. "It's just everything that happened with us recently gave me the motivation to get back into shape. I've been coming down here every night since we had that talk."

Videl gave her father another big hug. "Dad...I'm proud of you."

"Thanks sweetpea." Mr. Satan replied hugging his daughter back.

* * *

 _Son Residence_

Gohan opened the front door to his house and was greeted by his ever so energetic younger brother.

"Heeeey Gohan." Goten greeted.

"Hey Goten." Gohan replied picking up his little brother to give him a hug.

"Did you have fun at the Hype Ebonics Rhyme Chamber?" Goten asked as his elder brother put him down.

Gohan chuckled "Yes I did squirt."

Gohan walked up to his mother who had just finished washing some dishes and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you mom."

* * *

 _Papaya Island._

Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goten, The Ox King, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamch, Puar, Oolong. Master Roshi were all in Bulma's jetcopter as they approached the island.

"Are you sure you don't want to compete Yamcha?" Gohan asked

"Nah I gave up fighting awhile ago." Yamcha replied. "I'm all about my baseball carer now."

"Look I see the the island just up ahead." Bulma said as Papaya Island came into view.

"Ugh finally." an agitated Vegeta replied. "I've ridden stupid filthy space slugs faster than this thing."

"Vegeta quit being so negative." Bulma replied. "So Goku's really coming back huh?."

"Yep. For one day." Gohan replied.

"I can't belive I get to see my Goku again." said a happily dazed Chi-Chi

"I wonder if he'll be able to recognize you Krillin with that goofy hairdo of yours." Gohan teased.

"Goofy?" Krillin replied. "My hair is the epitome of style man."

"Uh huh suuure and Namekians are purple." Gohan replied.

The Ox King broke out in laughter. "Ahaha. You guys crack me up."

"Hey Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, I was thinking. We probably shouldn't turn into Super Saiyans during the tournament."

"What? Why?" Vegeta inquired.

"Well for a number of reasons." Gohan replied. "It might freak people out and there's a chance they'd realize we were the ones at the cell games and if that happens the media would be all over us."

"If that happens I'll just blow them up." Vegeta replied semi-seriously.

"Very funny Vegeta." Bulma interjected. " Gohan's right. I mean I have enough with media attention as it is but it would double if that happened. Then even the security systems I put in place to keep the press at bay wouldn't be enough to stop them from breaking down our door for an interview."

"...Fine. No Super Saiyans." Vegeta begrudgingly agreed. "But I'll still be the one to win this regardless."

"Uh huh sure Vegeta." Gohan replied with a smile on his face.

"It's okay with us too." Trunks said.

"Uh nooo Super Saiyins." Goten agreed.

"Okay we're getting ready to land." Bulma stated.

Gohan pressed the button his collar unretracting his mask and visor "Oops almost forgot to put this on." Gohan put on a dark red bandanna.

"Why the bandanna Gohan?" Bulma asked

"Well since we're not transforming into Super Saiyans I figured it'd be best cover up my hair." Gohan replied.

"Hey why are you competing as Saiyaman anyway?" Krillin inquired.

"It's because there's going to be people from my class watching and I really don't want to show off in front of them." Gohan replied. _**Luckily I was able to convince Sharpner and Erasa that I wasn't able to compete.**_

"Gohan, you really shouldn't care what they think of you." Master Roshi spoke up. "I mean look at me. I get a lot of hate from the fellas for being a suave ladies man but I don't let that get me down."

"I think Master Roshi's finally gone senile." Krillin jested.

"Yep." Gohan agreed.

"Okay everybody watch your step on the way out." Bulma said as the jetcopter touched down on the ground.

Everyone got out one after and walked over to where Goku said he would be arriving and saw Piccolo standing there waiting for them.

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan said greeting his former mentor.

"Hey Gohan. No sign of your father yet." Piccolo replied.

"Well he should be here any minute now." Gohan replied.

"Hey Mister Piccolo, Do you think you can beat my dad?" A curious Goten asked.

"Not really kid but I'll try my best." Piccolo replied.

Gohan started to sweat a little bit under his outfit. _**...Perhaps I shouldn't have worn a mostly black outfit on a hot day. Maybe I should have Bulma create a short sleeved version too.**_

15 minutes passed and Goku was nowhere to be seen.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" Oolong asked.

"Well he didn't really give a specific time" Gohan replied "but he should be here any minute n..."

Before Gohan could finish his sentence, Goku, in his signature orange Gi with a halo above his head, appeared out of thin air 10 feet away with Fortuneteller Baba at his side. Big smiles broke out on everyone's face with the exception of Piccolo, who managed to crack a little smile, 18, who also smiled slightly, and, who simply did his trademark smirk, as they saw their long dead friend/family member standing in front of them.

"Hey guys sorry about the wait. I had something to take care of." Goku said with that classic smile on face. "Well you just gonna stand there?"

"...Goku." Chi-Chi said as she and everyone rushed to greet Goku with the exception of Piccolo, 18, and, Vegeta all whom casually walked.

"You guys sure have changed a lot in seven years." Goku said as everyone gathered around him. "Gohan, You've grown up big and strong."

"Thanks dad." Gohan replied as he gave his dad a hug.

"Oh Goku...I've missed you." Chi-Chi said as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"I've you too Chi-Chi." Goku replied as he gave his wife a kiss.

"Eeew yucky." Goten said he hid behind his mothers leg nervous about greeting his father.

"It's okay. Don't be nervous" Chi-Chi assured her son. "Say hello to your father."

Goten out from behind his mothers leg. "H...hello."

"Hello Goten." Goku replied with a soft smile on his face.

"...DADDY!" Goten yelled as he leaped into his dad's arms.

"Whoa! You're a strong little guy aren't ya?" Goku said as he sat Goten on his shoulder.

"Wait a second Dad...How did you know who Goten's name?" Gohan asked.

"Um well I may have been secretly checking in on you guys from time to time." Goku replied rubbing the back of his head. "King Kai would only let me watch though he wouldn't let me say anything." _**Though there was that one time King Kai let me say few words.**_

"Remember Goku, Twenty Four hours is all I can give you." Baba said as she was ready to depart. "Be prepared for when the time comes."

"I understand Baba." Goku replied.

"Good, Then I shall take my leave." Baba floated rapidly towards Master Roshi on her crystal ball knocking him down before vanishing with her cackling laugh echoing in the distance.

"Why that little..." Master Roshi said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

A voice suddenly came over the loud speakers. "Will all participants please come to the head the registration area within the next 30 minutes."

"I think that's our cue guys." Goku said before he and the gang began to walk to the registration area.

 _ **She should be near the registration area.**_ Gohan thought to himself as he and the others proceeded to their destination.

* * *

 _Registration Area._

Videl watched as her Dad pandered to the crowd around them. **_Come on Gohan where are you?_** Just as she finished her thoughts she saw Gohan dressed in his Saiyaman outfit approaching with a group of people. One of which had a halo and bared a striking resembles to Gohan and even more so to his younger brother. **_That must be his father._**

Videl slipped out through the crowd and ran to meet Gohan. "Hey Gohan!"

"Shh not so loud." Gohan said as he Videl finished approaching. "Remember I'm competing as Saiyaman."

"Oh right sorry." Videl said apologetically.

"So Gohan who is this lovely lady...Is she your girlfriend." Krillin teased nudging Gohan.

"Actually yes she is." Gohan replied.

"Ah man I was hoping you'd say no so I could tease you." a bummed out Krillin replied. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Videl replied.

"Everyone this is Videl Satan." Gohan said introducing his girlfriend to his friends and family.

Everyone's excluding Gohan's mother, brother, and father eyes widened as Gohan said Videl's last name.

"...Satan." said a surprised Krillin. "You don't mean she's..."

"Yep." Gohan replied. "She's the daughter of Mr. Satan. But don't worry she doesn't take after her father."

"Oh thank Kami." Krillin replied.

"...Why does your mate have a Saiyan tail." Vegeta said pointing out the tail wrapped around Vide's waist.

Everyone except Goku, Chi-Chi ,Goten, and Piccolo looked on in shock as the noticed Videl's tail.

"That's because she's half saiyan like me." Gohan replied.

"But that's...impossible." Vegeta replied in disbelief.

"I just recenty found out myself." Videl replied.

Videl and Gohan explained the details of how they discovered she was a half Saiyan and how her mother came to earth.

"That's amazing!" Krillin exclaimed.

"You wear that Saiyan badge with pride." Vegeta commanded

"Yes sir." Videl replied. She felt oddly obliged to add the sir part.

"Okay we should probably register now." Gohan suggested.

"Wait one more thing." Goku interjected "I have a surprise for you Videl. You can come out now."

A woman with a halo on her head bearing a striking resemblance to Videl came out from behind the corner of a building and walked up to Videl.

"Hello dear." said the woman.

"...Mom." Videl replied.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Majin Unleashed. I was going to make this one longer but I felt like that would be a good place to stop it at. So what do you think of Videl's mother's sudden appearance? Are wondering why? How? The answers to those questions will be revealed NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z! ~TheUltimateMystic.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Shit Son

Chapter 3 Chapter 3 Chapter 3 3 3! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Oh Shit Son**

* * *

Videl nearly fainted as she saw her mother standing in front of her. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _**Ouch! Nope this definitely real.**_ "...Mom." Videl embraced her mother in a hug to end all hugs. "How?"

"I think I'll let Kakarot answer that." Vidalia replied.

Goku began to explain how he met Vide's mother. "Because of my life as a protector I was able to keep my body when I died and was offered the chance to train on the grand kai's planet along with other heroes who had died over the years. That is where I met Vidalia."

"I was allowed to train on the Grand Kai's planet due to all the people I've helped protect during my years as a police officer." Vidalia included.

"We got know each other over the past 7 years." Goku continued. "It..."

"...Just how much did you get to know each other." Chi-Chi interrupted glaring daggers at Vidalia.

"Come on Chi-Chi it's not like that." Goku replied "We're just friends I promise. She's like a sister to me. You know your my one and only."

"Yeah...I know. I'm sorry I overreacted Vidalia." Chi-Chi said apologetically.

"It's alright." Vidalia replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Anyway" Goku continued "Where was I...Oh Yeah, It turns out our families have a history with one another."

"His mother and mother worked together. They were really close friends. I actually met little Kakarot when he was just a baby. It was just a few days before."

"Do you really need to add the little part." Goku replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh sorry I guess your not really little anymore are you." Vidalia replied with a chuckle. "When Goku found out he could get a one day pass to the living world. He asked if I could get one too and well here I am."

"We were actually surprised when we found out you two had met each other." Said Goku.

"Yeah I guess your right." Gohan replied. "I mean the odds of all this are astronomical."

"I like to believe it's fate." Vidalia replied. "I think our families are linked. You two were fated to meet each other in this world just like Kakarot and I were fated to meet each one another in the other world" Vidalia suddenly felt Chi-Chi's death glare on her again. "...but in a totally friendly way. Not in a romantic way. Nooot in a romantic way. Hehehe." Vidalia's cool demeanor gave way to a more panicked one." She looked at Chi-Chi and gave her an awkward thumbs up. _**Need to change the subject need to change the subject. NEEEED to change the subject.**_ "Um I think it's about time for you guys to register for the tournament."

"Yeah you're right." Gohan replied.

"Hey there sweatpea!" Mr. Satan shouted as he approached the group. "Who are these people? Are they your boyfriends fa..." Mr. Satan stopped dead in his tracks as he set his eyes on his deceased wife. "...Vidalia?" Mr. Satan muttered before he immediately fainted.

Everyone face palmed themselves.

"Oh dear..." Vidalia said as she removed her hand from her face. Vidalia picked up her unconscious husband and draped him over her shoulders "

"We really need register." Gohan stated.

"Yeah." Goku replied. "Registration closes in 5 minutes."

"I'll be rooting for you dear." Vidalia said to her daughter. "I actually thought about competing myself but I think I'd rather watch my daughter kick some ass."

"Thanks mom." Videl replied with a smile on her face.

"I also think he's going to need to go with you." Vidalia said as she handed over the unconscious Mr. Satan to her daughter. Vidalia walked up to Vegeta. "Hello Prince Vegeta." Vidalia bowed.

Vegeta felt a sense of pride as Vidalia bowed before it was the first time in a long time he actually felt like a prince...this feeling was short lived however as Vidalia raised her head on Vegeta's chin causing intense pain to the both of them.

No one said a word after the Chin/Head incident as Gohan, Videl, Goku, Vegeta, who was rubbing his chin, 18, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks walked up to the registration booths while everyone else including Vidalia, who was rubbing the the top of her head, walked to find spots in the tournament arena.

"My dad and I are already registered so I'm going to go on ahead take my Dad to his dressing room." Videl said.

"Oh Mr. Big Shot has his own dressing room." Vegeta replied. "How fancy."

"Vegeta be nice." Gohan replied. "Okay Videl. I'll catch up with you later."

Videl nodded as she carried her father away to his dressing room.

Everyone else began to register for the tournament with Gohan going last. Trunks and Goten were registered for the junior division much to their disappointment.

"Hello there." Said a tournament attendant. "What name would you like to register under?"

"Saiyaman." Gohan replied.

"Okay." The attendant replied. "Now how do you spell tha..." The tournament attendant stopped and stared at Gohan for a few seconds. "...Are you THE Saiyaman?"

"The one and only." Gohan replied. "And it's spelle N"

"Okay just initial here and registration will be completed." The attendant replied. "And could you I also get your autograph?"

"Certainly." Gohan chuckled. Gohan wrote the initials S.M on the registration sheet and signed a picture of Mr. Satan. "There ya go."

"Thank you!" The attendant replied with joy. "And good luck."

"Follow me to the preliminary area." Another attendant said waving the Z fighters towards him.

* * *

 _Mr. Satan's Dressing Room._

"Vidalia!" Mr. Satan shouted as he sprang up and looked around to find he was in his bed in his dressing room. "...I must have been dreaming...How long have I been out"

"You've been out for about ten minutes and it wasn't a dream Dad." Videl replied as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a new wardrobe. Consisting of a dark blue undershirt a light purple over sized tank top, red biker shorts, and purple boots with a yellow trim.

"It...wasn't?" Mr. Satan replied in disbelief. "Nah It had to be...Your mother couldn't be..." Suddenly there was a knock at the Door. "I'll get it." Mr. Satan stood up and went to answer the door and when he opened it his wife stood in front him with her beautiful smile on her face as beautiful as the day he first met her. "...Vidalia." Mr. Satan began to feel weak in the knees.

"Hello Marky, Please don't faint again." Vidalia replied. She pulled Mr. Satan in and gave him a huge kiss.

Mr. Satan wasn't sure how or why is wife wasn't suddenly back from the dead but at that moment he didn't care as he embraced her their lips connected in a long overdue kiss. After a few moments the kiss was broken. "...How?"

"Let's sit down first." Vidalia replied.

Mr. Satan and Vidalia sat down on the bed and Vidalia explained the details of the 24 hour pass.

"So you're only back for today?" Mr. Satan replied happy but at the same time disappointed.

"Yes, It maybe just for a day." Vidalia replied. "But I'll use some of that time to cheer you and Videl on in the tournament and then we can spend the rest of my time here as a family. The time may be short but we'll make the most of it."

Somebody began to knock on the door. "Mr. Satan, We're waiting on you to start throw the first punch to the strength testing machine."

"Uh yeah I'll be there in a minute" Mr. Satan replied.

"Well I'll meet up with Bulma and the others." Vidalia said as she stood up. "Good luck Videl. Good luck Marky."

"Thanks mom." Videl replied

"Thanks honey...and could you please not call me that." Mr. Satan replied blushing.

"Nope sorry you'll always be my Marky." Vidalia replied sticking her tongue out at her husband.

* * *

 _Preliminary Area._

"I can't believe they got rid of the preliminary matches." said a disappointed Goku.

"Yeah." Krillin seconded "A test of pure strength shouldn't be how they determine the final contestants."

"I agree it should be a battle royal style fight to the death!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yeah somehow I don't think that would fly over to well." Gohan replied. "Anyway there's really nothing we can do about it. We should also make sure we hold back a lot of our power when striking the machine. We don't want to freak people out."

"Good idea Gohan." Piccolo replied.

"Whatever." Vegeta reluctantly agreed. "Where is that blasted bafoon Mr. Satan already. I want to get on with it already."

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." As soon as Gohan finished his sentence the signature loud boisterous voice of Mr. Satan was heard.

"Aaaaalright!" Mr. Satan shouted. "Let's do this!."

Videl joined Gohan in the others in line.

"Hey! No cutting!." a person behind them shouted at Videl.

Vegeta turned around and gave him a look that could kill a rhino.

"Never mind..." The guy responded nearly wetting himself.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said greeting his girlfriend.

"Hey Gohan." Videl replied.

"So how good do you think your dad's going to do?" Gohan asked.

"I think he'll do pretty good." Videl replied. "It doesn't really matter anyway. He's guaranteed a spot anyway because he's the defending champ. This is just to set the bar for the rest of the fighters."

"Okay!" Mr. Satan shouted. "Is everyone ready! Let's have a count down. Three! Two! One! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH SATAN PUNCH!" Hercule hit the machine with all his might. The machine read 225.

"225!" A tournament shouted.

"Not bad for an average human fighter." Vegeta said in a rare compliment. "Of course any one of us could beat that score without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah well we can all blow up mountains." Gohan replied.

The contestants hit the machine one after the other until it finally came time for the Z fighters turns. 18 went first with a score of 265. Followed by Krillin with a score of 250. Followed by Goku with a score of 255. Followed by piccolo with a score of 270. Followed by Gohan with a score of 245. Followed by Videl with a score of 240 followed by. Vegeta, who briefly contemplated destroying the machine but decided against it, with a score of 300.

Everyone in the area stared at them an shock and awe as they all scored higher than Mr. Satan.

"...I think the machine may be broken." One of the attendants stated with his mouth wide open.

The machine was checked and appeared to be in perfect order and so the rest of the fighters tried the machine and soon the final contestants were chosen.

"Attention everyone we will now reveal the names of the sixteen finalists!" A tournament attendant stated. "The contestants are. Mr. Satan! Videl Satan! Jewel! Pintar! Killa! Mighty Mask! Spopovich! Yamu! Shin! Kibito! Majunior! Lazuli! Krillin! Vegeta! Son Goku! And Son Gohan! The pairings for the matches will be revealed after the Junior division tournament has concluded."

"So your going by Majunior again eh?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"Yeah I figured I'd take Gohan's lead do it for anonymity's sake." Piccolo replied.

"I have a question though...Who's Lazuli?" Goku asked scratching his head in confusion.

"That's me." 18 replied. "It was my name. It's one of the only things I can remember about being human. I still prefer to be called 18 though. My days of being human are in the past just like my name. I just used the name because I thought just putting 18 would be a little weird."

"Ah it's a shame though. Lazuli's such a cute name." Videl interjected.

"...Thanks." 18 replied slightly embarrassed.

"The Junior Division competition is about to begin in a little bit." Gohan stated.

"We can go watch even though I already know the results." Vegeta replied.

"Oh really?" Goku replied. "And what exactly is going to happen?"

"My sons going to win and your sons going to run home crying." Vegeta replied with his patented smirk.

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

The Z fighters stood at the top of the stands as the world tournament announcer began the introductions. "Heeeeeello Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to The 25th World Martials Championship Tournament Junior Division! Each of these little fighters are ready and raring to go! The rules of the tournament are as follows if a fighter can win via knocking his opponent out of the ring or by rendering his unconscious. A fighter can be disqualified if they use excessive force. The winner of this tournament will receive five thousand zeni and an exhibition bout with the winner of the 24th world martial arts championship and savior of the world, Mr Satan! I'm sure these little tykes don't want to wait any longer and neither do you! So...Is everybody ready!?" The crowd responded with a roaring applause. "I said is everybody ready!?" The crowd responded with an even louder applause. "Then without further ado, Let the tournament begin!"

Goten and Trunks made short work of the competition each beating one after the other in seconds including a couple of snot nosed punks who were cheered on by their snobby mother. Trunks made one of the snot nosed kids wet himself and surrender and Goten beat the other by making him trip and fall onto his own fist. It wasn't long until it was time for the final bout. Goten Vs Trunks.

"Come on Goten! Kick his ass!" Chi-Chi shouted as Goten and Trunks made their way to the ring for the final round.

"Trunks mop the floor with him!" Bulma yelled as she turned her gaze towards Chi-Chi "Your sons going to need see a therapist by the time my Trunks is done with him"

"Oh no, They're going to need a cleaning crew to mop up all the blood covering the floor after my Goten wrecks your son!"

Vidalia simply stared at the two human woman in amazement. _**...I can see what Kakarot and Vegeta sees in these two. They certainly can get...intense. Of course I'm one to talk.**_ Vidalia recalled the time(s) that she broke the T.V because her favorite sports team lost a big game.

Trunks and Goten stood in the ring as the ring announcer began the introductions for the final round. "Ladies and Gentleman! Here it is! The final round of the Junior Division Tournament! These two fighters have surprised everyone by making short work of the competition! I can tell these little guys are itching to get this thing started! So Goten, Are you ready!? Goten nodded. "Trunks are you ready!?" Trunks nodded. "Ladies and Gentleman are you ready!?" The crowd responded with a gigantic applause. "Then without further hesitation. Let the final round BEGIN!"

"I hope your brother taught you enough to keep up with me." A confident trunks said as he took his fighting stance.

"Yeah, I think he taught me enough." Goten replied with equal confidence as he took his fighting stance.

The two young Demi-Saiyans stared each other down. Each looking for an opening in the others defense. Everyone in the arena was silent. Not even a single cricket was heard as the tension mounted. Goten didn't flinch. Trunks didn't flinch. About 30 seconds passed before the demi-saiyans finally made their moves. Both moved at lightning fast speed Trunks' right fist collided with Goten's left cheek while Goten's left fist collided with Trunks' right cheek. Everyone in the arena, with the exception of the ones who knew better, mouths were agape as they witnessed the two young warriors seemingly disappear and reappear in an instant with their fists jammed in each others face. After a few seconds of fist to face to fist to face wedging the two half Saiyans back flipped away from one another and quickly come at each other again. As if they were in sync with one another, Goten used a spinning hook kick and Trunks responded with a spinning hook kick of his own. Their legs collided in a small shock wave that shook the shook the ring.

"You've gotten better since the last time we sparred Goten." Trunks said with his leg still pressed against Goten's

"Thanks." Goten replied. "My brother taught me a lot."

"How "up" a notch" Trunks said as he looked up towards the sky.

"Okay." Goten nodded.

Goten and Trunks backed up from another and began to lift up 20 feet into the sky.

Everyone in the arena's eyes widened as the two younglings went airborne.

 _ **Ah Crapbaskets maybe we should have told them no flying too...**_ Gohan thought.

"...Incredible!" The shocked announcer exclaimed. "These two have been doing things I haven't seen since the days of the 23rd world martial arts tournament...and now they're flying!"

"Say wanna see a move brother taught me?" Goten asked.

"Sure." Trunks replied.

Goten put his hands together at his side in a cupping motion. "Kaaaaaaa..," a blue energy began to fill Goten's hands.

"Oh an energy blast." Trunks responded as Goten began forming his blast.

"Meeeeee haaaaa meeeeee" Goten continued.

"Oh he did teach you how to control it right?" Trunks asked as right as Goten completed the kamehameha wave.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Goten's blast went straight towards Trunks but Trunks easily moved out of the way and the blast continued towards the crowd.

"Your blast is to slow Goten." Trunks stated.

The blast continued past trunks and headed towards the crowd.

"Oh no!" Trunks shouted "Everyone get down!"

The blast looked as if it were going to hit the crowd but at the last second the blast did a complete 180. "Fooled ya!" Goten shouted as the came barreling towards Trunks.

Trunks realized he didn't have time to react to the blast as it came rushing towards him so he did the only thing he could do at the very last second Trunks turned Super Saiyan and deflected the blast up towards the sky.

If the people in the arena's eyes and mouths could get any wider then they just did.

 _ **Aaaand there goes the no Super Saiyan rule.**_ Gohan thought ** _...Why am I not surprised._**

"Heey no fair!" Goten exclaimed. "I thought we agreed no Super Saiyans."

"Sorry I did it in the heat of the moment." Trunks replied. "And besides I really didn't have a choice."

"Well I guess since you broke the rule." Goten said before turning Super Saiyan himself. "I can too."

"This going to be fun." Trunks replied with a smirk reminiscent of his fathers. "Why don't I sure you a blast of my own." Trunks held out both of his arms as they began to glow with a yellow energy. "Double!"

Goten put his hands to his and began to form another Kamehameha Wave. "Kaaaaa Meeeee Haaaaa Meeeee!"

Trunk put his arms out in front of him. "Buster!" Trunks released his a large beam of yellowish white energy towards Goten.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Goten released his beam of blueish white energy towards Trunks.

The ring announcer dove out of the arena and put his hands over his head as the energy beams collided.

Goten and Trunks were locked in a beam struggle each putting their all into their blasts. Trunks seemed to be gaining the upper hand pushing Goten's Kamehameha back but then Goten pushed even more gaining the advantage in the struggle. They went back in forth until ultimately the beams canceled each other out in a blinding light that engulfed the two young Super Saiyans.

 _ **Oh No!**_ Gohan thought ** _Are they...No I can still feel them they're..._**

When the light from the energy collision cleared Goten and Trunks were in the air outside the arena. Using their last bits of remaining Ki. To stay up as they threw a flurry of hits the other ending with each ones fist slamming into the others face. The announcer got back into the ring as the two fighters plummeted to the ground and watched as Goten barely hit the ground first.

The announcer took a few seconds to regain his composure before declaring. "Trunks wins by ring out!"

* * *

A/N

First of all I want to say thanks for all of the positive support. It really motivates me to make this story the best I can. So what did you think of this action packed chapter? Did you like my take on Trunks vs Goten? What do you think of Vidalia? They way I'm trying to present her character is that of someone who always seems to have a calm and dignified demeanor at first but also has a fun loving and slightly clumsy side.


	4. Chapter 4: Super Saiyan Revelations

Are you ready for more? Well here comes 4! And this one's a doozy. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Super Saiyan Revelations**

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

Mr. Satan stood behind the sign at the competitor's entrance, his eyes nearly popping out of his head, as he watched the two young half-Saiyans match come to an end. _**Oh no! I've got to fight the winner of this match!? If I do that I'm gonna die! Oh Kami, please find me a way out of this! If you do I promise I won't order any more Filipino love special's on PPV anymore!**_

Goten and Trunks were taken to the medical area and a few minutes later T.A (Tournament Announcer) got on the microphone. "Excuse me, everyone! May I have your attention, please! I have just been informed that the new Junior Division Champion Trunks has not been medically cleared to compete against Mr. Satan due to injuries sustained in the fight! The runner-up Goten has received some injuries as well! But don't worry folks they're going to be okay! They just need a few weeks of rest and relaxation and they'll be good as new! In just a few moments the fighters will be paired off! So while the preparations are being taken this time to visit the concession stands! Maybe try a new Satan Cola! But don't be gone long because you don't want to miss any of the exciting action of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament! Will all fighters please make their way to the competitor's area at this time! "

 _ **Oh, thank you, Kami!**_ Mr. Satan thought **_Goodbye Filipino Love Specials..._**

The Z fighters made their way to the competitor's area.

"I can't believe how strong your brother's gotten." Videl said to Gohan.

"Yeah, I know." Gohan replied "I only trained him for five days but he took to it incredibly well. You trained Trunks well too Vegeta."

"Well naturally." Vegeta replied smugly. "My training was obviously superior. Given the outcome of the match."

"Anyone ever tell you you're an ass?" Videl asked.

"Every day." Vegeta replied with his smirk that at this point he has gotten down to a science.

"Heeey! Is that you Goku baby!?" T.A said as he walked up to Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters.

"Hey, Mr. Announcer." Goku replied. "How ya been?"

"Bored!" T.A replied. "The last tournament was capital-B Boring! Oh and I see Majunior is here as well. I hope you two don't destroy the ring this time."

"We'll try." Piccolo replied.

"...And is that you Krillin?" T.A asked barely recognizing him with hair.

"Yep." Krillin replied. "Like the hair?"

"Uuuuh yeah...It looks cool" T.A lied. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Well I've been dead for the past seven years," Goku replied pointing to the halo above his head. "I'm just back for the day so I can compete in the tournament."

"Given the things I've seen you do, I'd be crazy not believe you." T.A replied. "Good luck you guys. I'm technically not supposed to pick favorites but I'll be pulling for you and your crew."

"Thanks." Goku replied.

The rest of the fighters made their way backstage including two duos with mysterious auras. The first duo consisted of two bald shirtless guys. One was tall with massive muscles and the other was of a more average height with more sleek muscles both however had bulging veins all over their bodies with the letter M tattooed on both their foreheads. Their auras were seemed sinister...dark...evil. The second duo consisted of a tall fuchsia-skinned man with long white hair wearing odd garments that had big shoulder pads and was primarily red with an orange sash and light blue undershirt and a much smaller man with lavender skin with big white spiky mohawk wearing similar clothing but no shoulder pads and consisted primarily of a deep blue color with red trim on the outside with a light blue undershirt. Their auras were hard to read.

The Z fighters especially Piccolo took note of these strange auras but tried not to think too much of it for now.

"Okay now that we all the fighters are here. We will begin the pairings." A tournament attendant stated. "Everyone line up here and draw a ball from the box. If you draw number one you will be paired with the one who draws two. If you draw three then you will be paired with the one who draws four and so on. One and Two will fight first and 15 and 16 will fight last."

Everyone drew their numbers. Krillin drew number one and Pintar drew number two. Mr. Satan drew number three and Jewel drew number four. Piccolo drew number five and Shin, the lavender-skinned fighter, drew number six. Gohan drew number seven, and Kibito, the fuchsia-skinned fighter drew eight, 18 drew number nine and mighty mask drew number ten. Killa drew number eleven and Yamu drew number twelve. Videl drew number thirteen and Spopovich drew number fourteen. And finally, Goku drew number fifteen and Vegeta drew number sixteen.

Gohan noticed something odd when Kibito drew his number. His right eye twinkled briefly. Gohan shrugged it off though thinking it must have been the light reflecting off his eye or something.

"Alright, these are the pairings for the tournament." An attendant said as he drew the bracket on a white board.

 _ **Crapbaskets, Dad and Vegeta in a first round match...**_ Gohan thought. **_There might not be a ring left for the rest of the fights._**

"We will give the fighters ten minutes to stretch before we begin." An attendant stated. "Please use this time wisely."

Piccolo stared at the mysterious Shin. _**...No, he couldn't be.**_

 **Who Couldn't be?** A voice in Piccolo's head asked

 _ **...Hello Nail, you've been awfully quiet lately.**_

 **Yeah, Kami and I took a spa week.**

 _ **Wait...I have a spa?**_

 **Yeah, it's awesome. Kami's in the hot tub right now.**

 **Ah, this does wonders for my old bones.**

 _ **...You don't even have bones.**_

 **Well not technically...**

 _ **Look were getting off topic here. The person who I was referring to is that man.**_

 **Oh, you mean the weird looking guy with the big white mohawk.**

 _ **We have green skin pointy ears and antennae. I don't think we have room to call anyone weird but yes him. I think he maybe the Grand Kai.**_

 **No that's not the Grand Kai. I met him once when he invited me over for poker.**

 **And besides, if that were him wouldn't Goku have recognized him? He did say he trained on his planet after all.**

 _ **Then if he's not the Grand Kai...could he be the...Sup...**_ Piccolo's thought conversation was interrupted by Gohan.

"Something wrong Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "You look a little out it."

"It's nothing kid. Just lost in thought." Piccolo replied **...A lot of thoughts.**

"Well alright." Gohan replied as he turned and walked back Videl and Mr. Satan.

"Good luck in your match, dad." Videl said.

"Thank you sweetpea." Mr. Satan replied. "Good luck in yours."

"And good luck in your match _Mr. Saiyaman."_ Videl said with a chuckle.

"And good luck in yours, Miss Videl." Gohan replied smiling under his mask.

"Okay everyone, Ten minutes have passed." said an attendant. "We will begin the first match after the announcer gives the introductions. Krillin and Pintar please be ready."

Krillin and Pintar stood at the entrance. Krillin turned his head to look at his wife who simply said: "Show no mercy." Krillin smiled and nodded.

T.A stood in the center of the ring as he began the introductions. "Ladies and Gentleman please would you bring your attention to me! The pairings have been decided! The first match will be Krillin vs Pintar! The second match Mr. Satan vs Jewel! The third match will be Majunior vs Shin. The fourth match will be Saiyaman Vs Kabito! The fifth match will be Lazuli vs Mighty Mask! The sixth match will be Videl Satan vs Spopovich. The seventh match will be Killa vs Yamu! And last but certainly not least the eighth match will Son Goku vs Vegeta! Krillin and Pintar will make their way to the ring shortly! But first I gotta ask. Is everybody ready!? The crowd responded with a booming applause. "You gotta do better than that! I said are you reeeeeeady!?" The crowd responded with an even louder applause that nearly shook the arena. "That's what I'm talking about! Now for the introductions of our first two fighters! First making his way to the ring his massive size helped him get the semi-finals of the last tournament! He is Pintar! The crowd cheered as Pintar made his way to the ring. "And his opponent! Don't let his size fool you! This man has made it to the semi-finals of three separate tournaments starting when he was just 13 years old! Give it up for Krillin! The crowd cheered.

Meanwhile...

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vidalia, and the others sat down after getting their concessions as T.A began to do the introductions. Chi-Chi placed a battered and bruised but conscious Goten on her lap and Bulma placed a battered and bruised but conscious Trunks on her lap.

Vidalia had practically emptied out every concession stand there was. The main thing she was looking forward to the most was the cup of coffee she had in her hand. "Ah, it's been too long since I've had a cup of coffee. They didn't have coffee in the other world because _ooooh the dead don't need coffee_. Well, I still would've liked some! I mean I would have even taken it black! Perfect afterlife paradise my butt! Oh, and when King Kai came a long started bragging, Vidalia started doing a King Kai impression. " _Oooh, I had coffee on my planet. It was my own special blend. Some say it was the best coffee in all the universe! But then Goku went and blew it up!"_ "Oh, I could just imagine what that tasted like!"

The rest of the gang stared at Vidalia as she ranted about not being able to get coffee.

"And another thing!..." Vidalia stopped as she realized everyone was staring at her "...Oh, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me...I do apologize." Vidalia took a big gulp of the searing hot coffee. "...OH SON OF AN ARLIAN MOTHER FU..."

Chi-Chi put her hands over Goten's ears, Bulma put her hands over Trunks' ears, and The Ox King, who had Marron on his lap, put his hands over her ears as the Vidalia went on a swearing spree brought on by gulping down piping hot coffee.

Aaaand back to the ring.

"Let the match begin!" T.A stated.

"Hey, there little man." The cocky Pintar said. "How about I be nice and give you one free sho..." Pintar suddenly keeled over as he felt Krillin's fist ram into his stomach.

Krillin didn't say a word as he simply picked up Pintar and walked over to the edge of the ring and dumped him onto the ground whistling while he did it.

The entire arena was silent for a brief moment as they couldn't believe what they had just seen. Pintar was beaten in the span of a few seconds. The silence was broken by the cheers of Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vidalia and the others.

"Yeah, Krillin!" Chi-Chi Shouted.

"That's my buddy!" Yamcha exclaimed

"...Yay, Krillin." A tired Goten muttered.

"...Hurray for Krillin." an equally tired Trunks mumbled.

"And the winner by ring out!" T.A announced. "Krillin!"

Krillin casually walked out of the ring while uttering the words "Like a boss."

"Way to go, Krillin." Goku said patting his friend on the back.

"Thanks, Goku." Krillin replied. "I was going to take it easy on him but I changed my mind the second he opened his mouth."

"Mr. Satan and Jewel please take your positions." A tournament attendant stated.

Ladies and Gentleman! The second match will not commence!" T.A exclaimed with his signature exuberance. "Introducing first, He is the blonde wonder boy, Jewel! The crowd cheered with a lot of girls cheering at the top the lungs. And his opponent, This man needs no introductions but I am going to give him one anyway! He is the reigning and defending world martial arts champion! He is the one, the only, Mr. Satan!" The crowd exploded in the loudest applause yet. "Aaaaaand begin!"

"Your time is up, old man." The cocky jewel stated as he took his fighting stance. "I'm going to mop the floor with you and then I'll beat your daughter. I might not try to beat her to bad though so I can take her on a date later."

"...Call me an old man all you want." Mr. Satan replied taking his fighting stance. "But don't you ever talk about my daughter!" Mr. Satan rushed at Jewel delivering a straight jab towards his chest which Jewel blocked with ease.

"Is this all the mighty Mr. Satan is capable of?" The vain Jewel asked only to have Mr. Satan swiftly sweep his leg from underneath him causing him to fall to the ground.

"Your guard's sloppy, kid." Mr. Satan stated.

"...Why you!" The brash Jewel shouted as got up and rushed at Mr. Satan throwing jab after jab which Mr. Satan expertly dodged.

"You telegraph your techniques, boy." Mr. Satan stated while effortlessly dodging Jewels punches. "That's why I know you're about to do a..." Mr. Satan sidestepped a flying straight kick from Jewel causing Jewel to nearly fall out of the ring.

Jewel barely managed to stop himself from falling out of the ring and turned around to see Mr. Satan rushing towards him with no time to react.

"Satan! Punch!" Mr. Satan shouted as he jammed his fist into Jewel's gut knocking the breath out him and causing him to fall forward."

"Darn, I wanted to knock him out of the ring." A disappointed but happy Mr. Satan said.

T.A began the ten count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Jewel is out! Mr. Satan is the winner!"

The entire crowd including Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vidalia and the rest broke out in applause.

"Yeeeeeah!" Vidalia shouted. "Way to go Marky!"

"I got to hand it to him." Oolong stated. "He's a better fighter than I thought."

"Yeah, I agree." Master Roshi replied. "Not too shabby."

Mr. Satan walked back to the competitor's area to be greeted by a big hug from his daughter.

"Way go, dad." Videl said hugging her dad.

"Thanks, sweetpea." Mr. Satan replied.

"I didn't think you had that in you." Krillin stated.

"Well, there is a reason why I'm the defending champion." Mr. Satan replied with pride in his voice.

Piccolo began to walk to the ring not waiting for T.A to give the introductions with Shin following shortly after.

"Keep it short." Piccolo told T.A

"Ooookay." T.A replied "So this is Majunior and this is Shin. Let the match begin."

Piccolo stared at the mysterious shin trying to get a read on him. _**...It's him I'm sure of it.**_

"So Piccolo are you going to make a move?" Shin asked to Piccolo's surprise.

Piccolo's calm expression turned to shock. "...How did you?"

"Know your name?" Shin replied "I know a lot of things about you. Just like I'm sure you may have figured out who I am."

 _ **But why...why is he here?**_ Piccolo thought. ** _Whatever the reason is I cannot fight him._** "I...give up." Piccolo exited the ring and walked back to the competitor's area with Shin following shortly after.

T.A along with everyone else was stunned at Piccolo's sudden forfeit. "...Your winner by forfeit, Shin."

Meanwhile in another section of the audience.

"Wow, the green guy quit." A certain bubbly blonde said to her equally blonde long-haired boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know." Sharpner replied. "That was really disappointing. That was a let down after such good matches."

"You know it's a shame Gohan couldn't compete because of that appointment with his out of town hemorrhoid specialist." A bummed Erasa said.

"Yeah, I would've liked to see Brains in action" Sharpner replied. "I think it would've been funny to watch Videl kick his ass."

And now back to the competitor's area.

"Why did you give up like that Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "Is he really that strong?"

"It's not necessarily his strength that made me quit" Piccolo replied "...It's who he is."

"Who?" Gohan inquired.

"I don't think I'm at liberty to say right now." Piccolo replied.

"Saiyaman and Kibito please take your positions." An attendant stated.

"Okay, I'll see you after my match then." Gohan said as he took his position at the entrance. Gohan suddenly began to sweat underneath his outfit again. _**Hhhm, I could have sworn it had cooled down by now...I couldn't be nervous, could I...No, that's not it...**_ Gohan's train of thought was broken by Kibito.

"If you don't pay attention. You'll miss your cue." Kibito stated.

"Oh sorry I was just spaced out there for a second." Gohan replied.

"Well try not make a habit of it." Kibito replied.

T.A gripped the microphone as he began the introductions. "Ladies and Gentleman. I promise you this match should be better than the last one! Introducing First up, little is known about this fighter but he seems like one tough individual! Give it up for Kibito! The crowd cheered. And his opponent. He is the hero of Satan City. The protector of the innocent! Let's hear it for Saiyaman! The crowd gave the second biggest round of applause next to Mr. Satan.

 _ **Wow, they really like me that much.**_ Gohan thought as he entered the ring.

Goku and the others watched as Gohan entered the ring to a huge applause when Shin suddenly spoke up. "Whatever happens do not interfere."

"What's going to happen?" Goku asked.

"Something that needs to happen." Mr. Shin replied.

"And just who are you to give us orders." A belligerent Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, do not take that tone with the Surpreme Kai!" Piccolo said snapping at Vegeta.

"So you _are_ the Supreme Kai." Goku said with own suspicions confirmed.

"Yes, I am." Supreme Kai replied. "And I need you to trust me when I say what is about go down must not be stopped."

Gohan and Kibito stood in the ring as T.A gave the command to start.

"I'm curious, Gohan." Kibito stated. "Can you show me the true power of a Super Saiyan?"

"...You know my name?" A shocked Gohan replied. "How?"

"That is not important right now." Kibito replied "I'll ask again can you show me the true power of a Super Saiyan?"

"Well...Yeah I guess I can." Gohan replied. _**Goten and Trunks already broke the rule so why the hell not.**_ "Okay, but let me ask you something. Do you just want to see a Super Saiyan or do you want to see the next level?"

"...There's another level?" Kibito replied.

"Yep." Gohan replied as he began to power up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan's power surged through his body as the ground around him began to shake. Soon the entire arena was shaking violently. The sky darkened and lightning began dropping from the sky striking the area around Gohan as if his power were drawing it out of the clouds. The tiles of the ring floor began lifting up into the air. Gohan's mask and visor exploded off of his face and his bandanna was sent flying into air. A blinding golden light emanated from his body as it engulfed the entire area. After a brief moment the light dissipated and the tiles dropped back into place. And Gohan stood basked in the electric aura of a Super Saiyan 2. "Sorry that took so long. I honestly could have done that a lot quicker but I figured I'd put on a little show for ya."

Vegeta watched in awe as Gohan showed off his true power. _**Unreal! He was nowhere near this powerful when we sparred. How could he have changed so much in such little ti...That bastard used The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, didn't he?**_

Everyone in the arena was in shock at what they just witnessed. Just when they thought they'd seen the most shocking they were going to see that day something else comes along to top it.

"This is a Super Saiyan 2." Gohan stated. "What do you think?"

"...Such power." Kibito replied. "It's almost overwhelming just standing next to it.

"Yeah, It can have that effect on people sometimes." Gohan replied. "You know I was training a lot recently and during my training, I came to a realization that there may be another level beyond this. I couldn't reach it but I could feel it. It's there somewhere."

Spopovich and Yamu looked at each other and nodded as the rushed out the competitor's area towards the ring. Yamu was holding an object with a long sharp point and a meter on it.

"I am sorry for what is about to happen." Kibito said to Gohan as he lifted his right arm towards him.

"What are you ta..." Gohan was suddenly paralyzed. _**Why can't I move...What did he...**_ Gohan's thoughts were cut short as he felt something stab into his side.

Yamu stabbed the sharp object straight into Gohan's side with Spopovich holding onto him to make sure he couldn't move.

"I think this is gonna fill tha whole meeta, Yamu!" Spopovich stated.

"Yes, Master Babadi will be most pleased." Yamu replied.

Videl not wanting to heed The Supreme Kai's warning. Proceeded to try and help Gohan only to be stopped by Goku. "Goku let me go!"

"No, Videl." Goku replied. "We need to wait."

"But...I..." Videl stopped and was forced to watch Gohan's energy and possibly his life drain from his body. A golden aura began to surround Videl. Her hair began to rapidly flicker between a golden yellow and regular until it was completely golden yellow and spiked up. Videl was fully enveloped in that familiar golden aura. The aura of a...Super Saiyan "...Gohan."

* * *

A/N

And that's chapter 4. What did you think of Hercule getting a little time to shine?

Did you like Vidalia's little coffee mishap? This is probably the fastest I've ever released another chapter. It's like my hands were possessed while writing it. Stay tuned for more and like always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	5. Chapter 5: Enemies and Allies Revealed

Chapter 5 is alive! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 5:Enemies and Allies Revealed**

* * *

Chi-Chi watched in horror as her son was brutally stabbed and drained of his energy. "Somebody help him! Goku, why aren't you stopping them!"

T.A nearly dropped his microphone as he tried to process what was happening. "...This is unbelievable. Spopovich and Yamu have ambushed Saiyaman and have pierced some sort of strange object into his side...Somebody needs to do something..." T.A tried hitting Yamu on the head with his microphone but was flung out the ring and into the barricade by Spopovich knocking him unconscious.

Videl's Super Saiyan power surged through her as she helplessly watched Gohan be attacked. "...Gohan"

"Don't worry it will be over soon." Supreme Kai assured her.

Gohan screamed in agony as Spopovich and Yamu as he felt his energy drain from his body.

"The meeta's full Yamu!" Spopovich exclaimed. "We should get outta here!"

"Agreed." Yamu replied as he withdrew the device from Gohan's body. "Master Babidi will reward us handsomely for this."

Spopovich and Yamu quickly to the skies and flew away as a depowered Gohan's limp body fell to the ground.

"I can't take it anymore!" Videl shouted, still in super saiyan form, as she rushed to her boyfriend's side as his body hit the floor.

"Oh my kami!" Erasa exclaimed as the watched "Poor Saiyaman...Wait look Videl is coming to check on him...Since when was she a blonde?"

"Maybe she was jealous of our awesome hair." Sharpner replied.

"Sharpner now's not the time for jokes." Erasa replied.

"Yeah...you're right I'm sorry." Sharpner replied apologetically.

"Wait a minute." Erasa said noticing Saiyaman's appearance. "Saiyaman's hair changed and I can make out his face too...No way it can't be."

"...Brains?" Sharpner said inquisitively.

Videl gently shook Gohan's unconscious body. "Gohan? Gohan? Can you hear me?"

"Back away Videl." Kibito commanded.

"No! This is your fault!" Videl shouted angrily. "Why did you let this happen!?"

"I will explain soon." Kibito replied. "But first you must let me heal him."

"You can do that?" Videl inquired.

"Yes but I must act fast otherwise he will die." Kibito replied

"Please hurry." Videl replied.

"We must not waist anytime." Supreme Kai stated. "We need to follow those two right away."

"What exactly is going on?" Piccolo inquired.

"I will explain on the way." Supreme Kai replied. "But we must not let those two get to far ahead."

"18 you should stay behind and keep an eye on Marron." Krillin suggested.

"Alright...but you better be careful out there." 18 replied giving her husband a kiss.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Krillin replied. "I mean when have I ever...You know what I'm not even going to bother finishing that sentence."

Goku and the rest of the Z fighters with the Supreme Kai took off in pursuit of the Spopovich and Yamu.

"Where are they going!?" A confused Chi-Chi shouted. "Why aren't they helping Gohan. What the hell is going on!"

"I don't know Chi-Chi." Vidalia replied. "I'll go down check things out" Vidalia stood up and floated down to the ring as Kibito was healing Gohan.

"This shouldn't take much longer." Kibito stated.

"He's going to be okay right?" A concerned Videl asked.

"Yes." Kibito replied. "After I'm done healing him he should be good as new."

"Videl, What the frick is happening?" Vidalia asked as she landed in the ring.

"I'm not sure mom." Videl replied. "Kibito said he'd explain once he's finished healing Gohan."

"Just a little bit more." Kibito stated. "...There it's finished."

Gohan slowly began to open his eyes. "...What...Happened."

"Oh it's nothing much. You were just brutally stabbed in the side that's all. No biggie." Vidalia said sarcastically.

"Yeah I realized that." Gohan replied as he stood up. "But why?"

"They needed your energy to help awaken Majin Buu." Kibito replied.

"Majin Buu?" Videl said inquisitively

"Right now it is imperative we catch up with the others." Kibito replied. "I'll explain more on the way.

"Let's not waist any time then." Gohan replied.

"Right." Videl seconded.

"I'm coming too." Vidalia stated. "I want to know what the HFIL is happening."

Mr. Satan ran out the ring as they were about to take off. "What the hell was all that.?"

"There is no time to explain we need to go now." Kibito.

"I'm sorry Dad." Videl said apologetically. "We need to go."

"Everything will be alright Marky." Vidalia said giving her husband a kiss.

"...Alright." Mr. Satan replied. "You make sure they stay safe Gohan."

"I will Mr. Satan." Gohan replied. "You should probably get him some help." Gohan pointed to the unconscious T.A outside the ring.

Videl powered down as she, Vidalia, and Gohan took off towards the direction of the others.

"Okay now where the hell are they going!" Bulma shouted. "God this day has turned into one big clusterfu..."

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi interrupted "Language."

"...I was going to say fudge. One big clusterfudge." Bulma replied lying through her teeth.

"Riiight." Chi-Chi replied. "Well at least at looks like my baby's okay."

Goten and Trunks had fallen asleep and missed Gohan being attacked.

"I'm glad they didn't have to witness that." Bulma stated.

* * *

 _The sky_

The Supreme Kai began to explain the situation the Z fighters have found themselves in. "Several millennia ago, A powerful evil wizard named Bibidi launched a campaign to conquer the universe and he nearly succeeded with his ultimate creation Majin Buu, a terrible creature whose soul purpose in life is to destroy. It knows no remorse. It doesn't feel empathy. It is a soulless monster, a perfect killing machine. The only drawback is that it's power was so great that even Bibidi himself could not completely control it. If it were to get out of control Bibidi would seal it up in ball. This was also the method he used to transport it from planet to planet. It was this because of this I was able to stop Bibidi's conquest. I was able to take out Bibidi while Majin Buu was cocooned in it's ball...but not before he was able to send it to the next planet he intended to conquer. However with Bibidi dead there should have been no chance of Majin Buu being released but Bibidi was able to divide portions of his power in the form of clones and one of those clones is still alive. He goes by the name Babidi. With the death of Bibidi, Babidi became just as powerful and just as ruthless. After a long search Babidi finally found the planet to which his predecessor sent Majin Buu...That planet was...Earth. We followed Babadi here shortly after but have been unable to pinpoint his location. Fortunately Babidi needs energy to release Majin Buu from his prison. We knew the World Martial Arts Tournament would be the perfect place for him to gather a lot of the energy he needed. Spopvich and Yamu are merely pawns of Babidi's. One Babidi's greatest powers is that he can grab hold of the darkness in a person heart unlocking great power within that person. He can also use that technique to control them like puppets. Spopovich and Yamu will unwittingly lead us to Babidi's ship and then we can stop him."

"That is why we had to let them attack you Gohan." Kibito stated. "I am sorry for that."

"Apology accepted." Gohan replied. "But there's one more thing I'm curious about. How did you know who I was underneath my Saiyaman disguise?"

Kibito came to a sudden stop. "That is a simple question to answer." Kibito said as his appearance began to change into...

"Mr. Curry!?" Gohan and Videl exclaimed simultaneously.

"Mr. Whoey?" Vidalia inquired.

"One of our High School teachers." Videl replied. "But how?"

"The Supreme Kai and I have been keeping an eye on you for some time now Gohan." Kibito replied. "When we heard you were going to be enrolling in high school Supreme Kai had me take on the guise of Mr. Curry to monitor your activities even closer."

"But why me?" Gohan asked.

"We were aware of your battle with Cell and your potential power." Kibito replied as he turned back into his original form. "We feared that if Babidi were to become aware as well he would likely try seek you out. But fortunately that did not happen."

"Come to think of it you did start teaching at Orange Star High School one week before Gohan's first day." Videl intejected.

"He did?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah he replaced the previous teacher who suddenly won the lottery." Videl replied. "...On his last day he flipped everyone off and said "Thank god I only had to teach you little shits for a month. Screw you guys I'm off to Fiji..."

"I also had a plan to bring up the world tournament as an extra credit assignment" Kibito continued "Where those who decided to try out would get the credit but thanks to Videl, I didn't have to do that."

"So you had planned to use me as bait all along?" Gohan asked slightly upset at the thought of being used.

"Yes...I am sorry." Kibito replied.

"Well what's done is done." Gohan replied. "What we need to focus on now is stopping Babidi."

"I think I should go back." Vidalia spoke up.

"Are you sure mom?" Videl asked.

"Yes." Vidalia replied. "Someone needs to fill the others in on what's happening. You guys be careful okay?"

"Don't worry Mom." Videl replied. "We'll be fine. We'll take em down easily."

"Oh wait I have one more question." Videl stated "When did you become a super saiyan?"

"It first happened while Gohan and I were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Videl replied. "It's a room where..."

"I know what it is." Vidalia interrupted. "Kakarot told me about it. So you and Gohan spent an entire year together huh? Did you um you know...Bow Chika wow wow."

"...MOM!" Videl replied blushing as hard as she could. "That's none of your business!"

Gohan just stood/floated there equally as red-faced.

"Iiiii'm not hearing a noooo." Vidalia replied. "Well I guess I'll get going now. See you later love birds." Vidalia winked as she proceeded to head back towards the arena.

"We need to get moving" Kibito stated. "I don't want to keep the Supreme Kai waiting any longer."

"Um...yeah let's go." Gohan replied still red-faced.

"...Yeah." An equally red-faced Videl seconded.

Gohan, Videl, and Kibito kicked it into high gear as they proceeded to catch up to the others.

"Hey Gohan." Goku said greeting his son.

"Hey Dad." Gohan replied.

"I assume Kibito has filled you in on everything." Supreme Kai stated.

"Yes he has." Gohan replied.

"Spopovich and Yamu have stopped moving." Supreme Kai contiued. "I believe they have arrived their destination. There is a rock a formation there we can observe them from. Everyone keep your power levels down. We don't want to give ourselves away just yet."

Everyone nodded as they landed on the rock formation and observed Spopovich and Yamu.

"That's odd we have searched this area before but his ship was nowhere to be found." Kibito stated.

Spopovich and Yamu appeared to have landed in an area with almost nothing around except a house and a strange oblong shaped metal object 20 feet away from it. A door on the object opened up and out walked a strange looking alien with an elongated head and two spikes sticking out of the back of his armor.

"Is that Babidi?" Goku asked.

"No, that is Pui-Pui one of his minions." Supreme Kai replied.

"...Hey, the ground there looks like it's been dug up recently." Goku stated.

"...That's why we couldn't find it!" Kibito exclaimed. "He must have buried his ship underground."

"Babidi must have realized Kibito and I followed him to Earth." Kibito stated. "Otherwise there would be no reason for him to hide it."

"We should attack them now before they release Majin Buu." Piccolo suggested.

"No." Supreme Kai replied. "We must wait for the right opportunity. Babadi wouldn't want to risk damaging his ship so he will want to release Majin Buu outside. That is when we will strike."

Gohan observed the surrounding area and noticed something by the abandoned house...three dead bodies. _**Those bastards! How could they!**_ Gohan gritted his teeth and focused on maintaining his power level when he felt Videl grab his hand.

Videl didn't say a word but simply looked at him as if to say it's okay. We'll get them.

Gohan's nerves were calmed as he looked at Videl and nodded. _**Yeah we'll get them.**_ Gohan's breath started to become slightly labored and he began to feel a little fatigued. _**Hhhm that's odd...Maybe Kibito didn't quite restore all of my energy...**_

"Are you okay Gohan?" Videl asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"Yeah, I think I just need a few more minutes to recover that's all." Gohan assured her.

Pui-Pui walked back into the oblong object and was lowered down into the ship. A few brief moments passed and the platform rose again and three odd looking beings stepped out. One was a tall demonic looking male with reddish orange skinned, long pointed ears, equally long horns and a goatee wearing a baggy blue outfit with his chest exposed a white belt and a white cape and an M on his forhead, Another was a female with powder blue skin, pointy ears, and long flowing white hair, also with an M on her forhead, wearing a skin tight primarily red outfit with black over the breast area over and powder blue on the torso area and an attached light blue cape draping from her waist and red high heels. The third one, who was standing in the middle, was an incredibly short wrinkly yellow skinned male with a freakish beehive shaped head wearing a black and blue outfit with a white emblem with the letter M on it and orange cloak.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito's expressions changed to looks of dread as they saw the demonic looking male and powder blue skinned female.

"...No what are they doing here?" Supreme Kai asked with fear in his voice.

"...He's even managed to ensnare Dabura, The King of the Demon World" Kibito stated with equal fear in his voice "And his sister Towa."

"I'm guessing the demon looking one is Dabura, and the female is Towa." Goku said. "Which would make the little one Babidi."

"Yes, That is correct." Supreme Kai replied.

"What exactly is this demon world?" Gohan inquired.

"It is a shadow realm that exists on the opposite side of this one" Supreme Kai began to explain. "Like two sides of the same coin. It is a world of evil and hate. One of you maybe the strongest in here but in his world Dabura is the strongest by far and his sister Towa is immensely powerful in her own right. If Babadi's magic is strong enough to keep to beings like Dabura and Towa and his control then just imagine what could do to this world..." "

"So is anyone one else about to wet themselves or is it just me?" Krillin nervously joked.

"So if those two are that strong what's to stop us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo inquired.

"Like was said before," Kibito replied. "Babidi's magic seeks out the darkness in a person's heart and manipulates and amplifies it. Ultimately using it to control them. This is how Dabura and Towa were captured. Once Babidi finds even a trace of evil he can grab hold of it and make it grow larger and larger until they are his to command. We as protectors are free of such evil and should not be able to be controlled."

"Right." Gohan replied. _**Let's just hope all of us are free of evil...**_ Gohan took a quick glance at Vegeta.

"For you Master Babidi." Yamu said handing the energy device to Babadi.

"You managed to fill it entirely?" Babidi asked.

"Yes master." Yamu replied.

"I never expected Dabura and Towa to be here too." Supreme Kai stated. "Things have just gotten a lot harder."

"Oh is the all mighty Supreme Kai afraid?" Vegeta smugly asked.

The Supreme Kai simply lowered his head in response.

"Fine then." Vegeta replied. "I will just kill them all myself if your to much a sissy to do it."

"Maybe you should get out of here Krillin." Goku suggested. "18 would kill me if anything happened to you."

"No." Krillin replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure I can take on Spopovich or Yamu at least."

"You two have done marvelously." Babidi said congratulating Spopovich and Yamu. "We are now one step closing to unleashing Majin Buu upon this unsuspecting world."

"Well when ur as strong as us it's like takin baby from a candy." Spopovich replied.

"It's such a shame you won't be able to witness Buu's glory for yourselves." Babidi said ominously.

Spopovich and Yamu looked at Babadi confused before terrified looks appeared on their faces upon realizing what he meant.

Babidi's eyes glowed as he stared at Spopovich.

Spopovich's body began to expand and contort in sickening and twisted manner before ultimately exploding.

"It's a shame too." Babidi said. "He was such a lovable dumbass."

"Yes." Pui-Pui agreed. "He will be missed."

"Now for our other "friend." Dabura said staring at a terrified Yamu.

Yamu, without any hesitation, tried to fly away in a desperate attempt to flee.

"Pui-Pui, Are you up for a little target practice?" Babidi jokingly inquired.

"Always." Puipui replied taking aim at the fleeing Yamu before releasing a blast straight towards him blowing him to pieces.

"Nice shot." Babidi chuckled.

Everyone but Vegeta was stunned as they witnessed Babidi and Pui-Pui brutally and ruthlessly dispose of Spopovich and Yamu.

"What kind of people kill their own partners!?" Gohan shouted.

"Don't be a fool boy." Vegeta replied. "They weren't partners they nothing but cannon fodder."

"They still didn't deserve that!" Gohan replied.

"Ah it always please me to see people's faces contort in fear like that." Babidi chuckled. "It is so humorous how easily frightened and fragile human beings are."

"Yes." Dabura replied. "And there are billions more to watch suffer."

"It certainly does...turn me on." Towa said staring at Dabura.

"...That's just gross." Dabura replied shuddering.

"Ah come on bro you know I'm only teasing." Towa replied with a devilish grin on her face.

"Dabura, I need you to do something for me." Babidi stated. "It seems those careless fools were followed. Up on that ridge over there you will find Supreme Kai and several of his friends."

"Yes, The imbeciles think they are well hidden." Dabura replied. "...There 8 in total. Four are incredibly strong. The Supreme Kai and Kibito's energies are worthless but these four energies are tremendously powerful."

"Indeed they are." Babidi replied. "These four individuals alone will be more than enough to complete our goals. How marvelous. How simply marvelous. Let's lure those four into the ship shall we? Dispose of the rest with exception of The Supreme Kai...I want him to witness everything. He must suffer for what he did to my "father."

"As you command my lord." Dabura replied.

"Pui-Pui, Towa, you two come with me." Babidi commanded. "Pui-Pui you shall fight at the first stage."

"Thank you lord Babidi." Pui-Pui replied.

"Ah why does he get to go first?" A disappointed Towa asked as they walked back to the ship.

"...Why is Dabura just standing there by himself?" The Supreme Kai asked before Dabura turned and looked directly at their location.

"He knows that we're here!" Vegeta shouted.

Before anyone had time to react Dabura was already upon them with his hand extended towards Kibito's face before blasting him into oblivion.

Gohan watched as Kibito was destroyed in an instant "KIBITO!"

Dabura stared at a terrified Krillin as he launched a wad of spit at his face.

Piccolo charged at Dabura only to be spit on as well.

"Oh no!" Supreme Kai shouted. "I should have warned them!"

Krillin began screaming in agony as he suddenly began turning to stone followed shortly by Piccolo who started to become petrified as well.

"What's happening to them!?" A confused Goku asked.

"Dabura's spit turns anything it touches to stone." Supreme Kai replied. "There is nothing we can do about it now."

"I'll give you once chance to run away now." Dabura stated. "Or you can try and beat me and save your friends. The choice is yours. I'll be waiting in the ship." Dabura laughed as he proceeded to return to the ship.

"So If we beat Debura...does that mean they'll return to normal?" Videl inquired.

"That is correct." Supreme Kai replied.

"That sounds simple enough." Goku said with confidence.

"Yeah, let's do it." Gohan said with equal confidence. "I think it's time we show them what Saiyans are truly made of."

"Count me in." Videl stated.

"Then what are we waiting for." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

The four warriors began to head to the ship when Supreme Kai shouted at them. "Stop! This is exactly what they want. If you go now you'll just be heading right into their trap. The better option is to wait for them to come to us."

"Sorry but patience has never been a Saiyans strong suit." Vegeta replied

"I'm sorry but I'm not just leaving my friends like this." Goku replied. "I'm going to do something about it sooner rather than later."

"I'm sure you want revenge for Kibito too don't you?" Gohan replied.

Supreme Kai listend to Gohan's words and thought for a second. "...You're right."

A/N

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 of Majin Unleashed. What do you think of the addition of Towa? I'd like to announce that soon I'm going to start working on an idea for a Naruto fanfic I had that I'm calling Yamigakure: The Village Hidden in the Darkness. I was also thinking about doing a couple of spin off fanfics focusing on the time Gohan and Videl spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well the friendship Goku and Vidalia developed in The Other Word so stay tuned and like always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic.


	6. Chapter 6: If I Only Had a Heart

Chapter 6 is on the move! Chapter 6 is loose. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 6: If I Only Had a Heart.**

* * *

Soothing jazz elevator muzak played Gohan, Videl, Goku, Vegeta, and The Supreme Kai were lowered into Babadi's ship.

"Oh Kami this music is insufferable!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"What you don't like Jazz?" Videl asked.

"Hell no." Vegeta replied. "I'm into thrash metal."

"Why does that not surprise me." Videl replied as the left came to sudden stop.

*Ding* "Welcome to Babadi's spaceship." Said a female voice coming through the speakers. "Please enjoy your stay or you will be punished."

The quintet exited the lift as the doors sealed shut behind them.

* * *

"Is it time master Babidi?" Pui-Pui inquired.

"Yes, Pui-Pui." Babidi replied. "Go and have your fun."

Pui-Pui nodded as he left the room.

* * *

The Saiyans and Supreme Kai watched as another door in the room began open.

Pui-Pui walked out with a smug look on his face. "Welcome to stage 1. You're going to die here."

"Stage 1?" Gohan said inquisitively.

"Master Babadi is at the bottom level of this ship." Pui-Pui began to explain. "We are currently on the top leve a.k.a stage one. In order to get to the bottom level you must beat the warrior who appears at each stage. But you needn't concern yourselves with that. You won't be getting past me." Pui-Pui began laughing maniacally.

"Okay guys rock paper scissors to see who goes first?" Goku suggested.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Videl nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I can't believe it." A Babidi shocked Babadi stated. "The gauge is over half way full. I wonder just how many hundreds of people Spopovich and Yamu got this from. Maybe I shouldn't have blown them up so quickly."

"No you made the right decision Master Babidi." Debura replied.

"And besides you said it yourself" Towa interjected "These guys will be more than enough to fill the rest of the gauge."

"Let's see how Pui-Pui is doing shall we." Babidi said as he turned on his crystal ball to see Gohan, Videl, Goku and Vegeta playing rock paper scissors. "What? They haven't even started yet."

* * *

"Yes!" Vegeta exclaimed as he chose scissors while everyone else chose paper.

"Ah man." Goku said disappointed. "Hopefully I'll get the next one.

"Well then ugly." Vegeta smirked "Come at me with everything you've got."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Pui-Pui asked with a smirk of his own. "You might regret it."

"Vegeta do not underestimate him." Supreme Kai stated. "Babadi only attracts the strongest fighters. Pui-Pui will be no pushover."

"You should heed his suggestion Vegeta." Pui-Pui said smugly.

"Just shut up and come at me!" Vegeta shouted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Pui-Pui exclaimed as he charged at Vegeta with a flying round house kick only to have Vegeta catch him by the leg and slam him into the ground.

Pui-Pui quickly got up and backed off. "You're good. But you're not that good!" Pui charged at Vegeta again attacking him with a barrage of punches only to have Vegeta effortlessly dodge them. Vegeta caught both of Pui-Pui's fists in his iron like grip and gave them a good squeeze causing Pui-Pui to cry out in agony.

"AAAAAGH" Pui-Pui exclaimed as he felt the bones in his hands crack.

* * *

"I can't believe it my Pui-Pui is being manhandled!" A Babidi shocked Babadi exclaimed."

"Don't worry." Dabura replied. "Pui-Pui's still got a lot of fight left in him...I think."

* * *

Vegeta continued the fight by punching the ever loving hell out of a helpless Pui-Pui

* * *

"Dabura, do you know of a place where Pui-Pui can fight at his best?" Babidi inquired.

"Planet Voon, his home planet, Master Babidi." Towa interjected.

"...He asked me." Dabura replied.

"Oops sorry." Towa replied with a wink.

"Pa para pa pa!" Babidi chanted causing stage one to change to Pui-Pui's home planet.

* * *

"Huh? Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"It's Babidi." Supreme Kai replied. "He used his magic to change our location. He's trying to give Pui-Pui an advantage."

"Good he's going to need it." Goku replied.

Pui-Pui used the distraction to break free of Vegeta's grip. "Ahahahahaha. You're really in for it now. This is my home planet. Do you notice something different about it? I'm sure you have by now. It's the gravity. It's ten time stronger than that of Earths." Pui-Pui picked up a rock and dropped it causing it to embed itself in the ground. "Your bones must be aching!"

"Maybe if it were 500 times gravity you might have a slight advantage" Vegeta replied. "But this...I hardly even feel it."

"...You're bluffing." Pui-Pui replied. "You have to be!"

"Maybe." Vegeta replied. "Or maybe I'm about to make you my bitch."

"Enough of this!" Pui-Pui shouted as he charged at Vegeta again attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks only for Vegeta to dodge them as effortlessly as before eventually having his left hand caught in Vegeta's grip. Pui-Pui formed an energy ball in his right hand and attempted to hit Vegeta upside the head with it only to have Vegeta move his head at to the side causing the blast to fly away and hit rock formation in the distance causing it to explode.

Vegeta then responded with a powerful punch to Pui-Pui's gut and a straight kick sending him flying into a small plateau knocking out some of Pui-Pui's teeth in the process. Vegeta began to bounce-step as Pui-Pui stared him with a look of shock and terror on his face.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" Vegeta asked rhetorically.

Pui-Pui simply yelled as he blindly charged at Vegeta only for Vegeta to meet him half way with his hands extended towards his chest.

"My bitch says what." Vegeta said as placed his hands on Pui-Pui's chest.

"What!?" Pui-Pui replied as he Vegeta blew quickly released a huge energy blast annihilating Pui-Pui in an instant.

Gohan, Videl, and Goku cheered as Vegeta finished off Pui-Pui clearing the first stage.

The Supreme Kai had a look of shock as he marveled at Vegeta's strength.

"What a shame." Vegeta sighed. "I didn't even get to break a sweat."

"Way to go Vegeta." Gohan said congratulating the prideful Saiyan. "But did you really have to mess with him like that? You could have ended the fight a lot sooner."

"I like to play with my prey." Vegeta replied as the area suddenly changed back to stage 1 and a hole in the center of the floor opened up.

"Looks like that's our exit." Goku stated.

"Yep." Gohan replied.

"Well let's get going then." Vegeta replied.

"Ladies first ." Gohan said as he waved Videl on.

"Why thank you." Videl replied as she went down the hole followed by Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Come on Supreme Kai." Goku said as he went down the hole.

"...Incredible. I knew the saiyans were strong from their fight with Cell but this is just...unreal." Supreme Kai said to himself as he followed the Saiyans.

* * *

"Huh what a shame. I'm gonna miss that ugly bastard." Mira quipped at the loss of PuiPui "He gave the best foot messages."

Babidi's eyes widened as he watched Vegeta decimate Pui-Pui "...Pui-Pui lost without even dealing any damage. How!? There shouldn't be someone this strong on this planet."

"It doesn't make any sense." Dabura stated equally as surprised. "When we checked this planet three hundred years ago there wasn't anyone this strong."

"You guys know a lot can change in three hundred years right?" Towa said. "I mean it may not seem too long to us but here it's a long ass time."

Babidi gritted his teeth. "...Yakon...Yes Yakon should take care of them. Dabura, wake him up."

"You two wake him up." Dabura said to a couple of lackey soldiers.

The soldiers both let out audible gulps as they nodded and headed to Yakon's quarters. One of the soldiers knocked on Yakkon's door. "Yakkon, Master Babidi has need of you." the other soldier said trembling in his boots.

Yakon's door opened up to pitch black darkness and out of the darkness a yellow eye began to shine through. Suddenly one of soldiers was grabbed by a long green arm with three fingers and razor sharp claws on it's hand and pulled inside. The other soldier ran away as fast he could rapidly shouting "He's awake! He's awake! He's awake!"

* * *

Gohan, Videl, and Goku began playing rock, paper, scissors. "Rock Paper Scissors shoot! Rock Paper Scissors shoot! Rock Paper scissors shoot!"

"Whooo hooo!" Goku exclaimed as he won the rock paper scissors contest. "Wonder who are next opponents going to be?" Goku said with anticipation.

After a few moments the door to stage two opened and out walked a giant green monstrosity that looked like an inbred hulk that skipped leg day.

"Oh god it's even uglier than the last one!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"His name is Yakon." Supreme Kai stated. "He is one of the most feared creatures in all the universe but then again I've heard the same about Pui-Pui so what the hell do I know."

"Which one of you do I get to eat first..." Yakon said in a deep growling voice. "Is it the pretty one." Yakon stared directly at Videl.

"Try it and I'll shove your claws down your throat." Videl replied.

"Your opponent is me." Goku interjected. "Hey let me ask you a question. What's two plus two."

"...Fish?" Yakkon answered scratching the top of his head causing him to yelp.

"Yeah, like I thought this guys not very bright." Goku stated.

"And that's saying something coming from you Kakarot." Vegeta teased.

"Heeey, I'm plenty smart." Goku replied.

"Stop talking!" Yakkon shouted as he swiftyl swung at Goku.

Goku barely managed to dodge Yakon's razor sharp claws causing a tear to appear in his gi. "Whoa he may be slow mentally but he sure isn't physically."

"Yeah, he sure is fast for a big guy." Gohan stated. "You better be watch out dad."

"If I'm not careful this guy will cut me in two." Goku said looking at the cut in his gi.

Babidi's voice began echoing through out the room. "Yakon, Yakon can you hear me my precious. You will be final key to Majin Buu's resurrection. I've got a little surprise for you. How would you like to fight on you home planet?"

A slobbering Yakkon nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. Have fun my pet." Babidi said before chanting "Pa para pa pa!"

Stage 2 was instantly transformed into a world of pure darkness.

"Whoa who turned out the lights!" Goku exclaimed scratching the back of his head.

"Feeding time!" Yakon, able to see perfectly in the dark, shouted as he charged at Goku only for Goku to dodge by jumping up in the air.

"How about a nice tasty knuckle sandwich!" Goku shouted as he came down driving his fist into Yakon's face.

"...You can see in the dark?" A confused Yakon asked.

"Nope." Goku replied. "But I can sense you movements buy the tiny vibrations in the air, I can also sense where you are by your ki signature...plus I can just flat out smell where you are. That stench is unmistakable. Also I can do this." Goku quickly turned into a Super Saiyan illuminating the entire area.

* * *

"What is he doing!?" Babidi cried out as the light from Goku's Super Saiyan form poured through the crystal ball.

"What's the big deal." Dabura said unfazed. "He's just emitting light."

"You there!" Babidi shouted at a random soldier. "Get me my energy meter."

"Yes sir!" The soldier responded as when off to get the meter. "Here you go sir." The soldier handed Babidi the meter.

Babidi's eyes practically popped out of his head as he saw the meter's reading. "...Three thousand kili's!"

"That's impossible." Dabura stated in disbelief. "With three hundred kilis it's possible to destroy a planet."

"...Yakon is only capable of eight hundred kilis." A horrified Babidi replied.

"Well he's right boned isn't he." Towa quipped.

* * *

Yakon grinned menacingly as he witnessed Goku's Super Saiyan transformation.

"You seem pretty calm about this." Goku stated.

"Feeding time..." Yakon said licking his fugly green chops before proceeding to inhale Goku's Super Saiyan aura causing Goku to power down turning everything pitch black again.

"What happened?" Gohan inuired.

"Yakon can feeds on light energy." Supreme Kai replied.

"Well let's feed him then." Goku said with smile on his face as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and began powering up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yakon gleamed with joy as he began absorbing Goku's Super Saiyan energy.

"Dad! What are you do..." Gohan stopped mid-sentence as he began to think about what his father was up to. "Ooooh I get it."

"Get what?" Videl inquired. "What's he doing"

"Just watch." Gohan replied.

Goku continued powering up as Yakon greedily sucked in his energy. Yakon continued to suck and suck and suck (giggity) until eventually his eyes got bigger than his stomach and he popped like a balloon.

"Oooh that's what he was doing." Videl stated.

"Way to go Dad!" Gohan cheered.

 _ **He expended all that energy and it didn't even make a dent.**_ Vegeta thought. **_Just how strong have you gotten Kakarot..._**

The Saiyans and Supreme Kai quickly made their way to next stage.

* * *

"...Yakon went boom." a stunned Babidi stated. "Why did Yakon go boom!?"

"Because the dumbass got greedy." Towa replied. "Oh well. I'm next!"

"No." Dabura replied. "I'm going next."

"But I called it." Towa replied.

"I'm your older brother." Dabura replied. "I have seniority."

"Master Babidi, Who should go next me or Dabura?" Towa inquired.

"...I don't care." A still stunned Babidi replied. "Do whatever."

"...Fine." Towa replied. "Rock, Paper, Scissors for it."

"Alright then." Dabura replied.

The demonic siblings played a game of rock, paper, scissors resulting in Dabura coming out with the win with his scissors to her paper.

"Ah damn!" A disappointed Towa exclaimed. "Oh well excellence can wait."

"I'm heading out now Master Babidi." Dabura stated. "I will bring you these fools energy."

* * *

"Yes!" Gohan exclaimed as he beat his girlfriend in their rock paper scissors contest.

"A man!" A disappointed Videl exclaimed.

"Sorry babe." Gohan smiled. "Looks like you're going last."

"Ah it's okay." Videl replied. "You know that they say. Sometimes it's good to save the best for last."

"Wonder who my opponent's going to be?" Gohan pondered. "I hope it's Da..." Before Gohan could finish his sentence the door to stage three opened up

Dabura's ominous demonic presence filled the room before he even stepped foot in it. After a few brief moments Dabura stepped into the room. "Master Babadi, Please transform the stage into a place similar to Earth. I don't want an unfair advantage."

"Wanting to show of eh?" Babidi replied. "As you wish. Pa para pa pa!"

The third stage was instantly transformed into a rocky wasteland.

"You." Dabura said pointing at Gohan. "Come at me now!"

"Alright." Gohan replied as his right elbow collided with Dabura's face as soon as the word left his lips.

Dabura was stunned as Gohan's elbow was embedded in his face. "...Your speed is impressive."

"Thanks." Gohan replied. "The fact that you're still conscious after that hit is impressive too." Gohan quickly backed off. "Looks like I'm definitely going to have to go Super Saiyan for this." Gohan's power stirred within him as he quickly turned Super Saiyan.

"Ah this is that technique I saw that other one use to beat Yakon." Dabura stated. "But I assure you it won't be enough to beat me."

"Yeah, you're right." Gohan replied. "Then I'll just up to take it up a notch." Gohan's power stirred inside him once again as he ascended to the next level.

"A little lightning and some slightly spikier blond hair?" Dabura said skeptically. Is that supposed to make a diff..." Dabura's words were caught short as he felt Gohan's fist suddenly ram deep into his stomach.

"Yes." Gohan replied as he drove his fist into Dabura's stomach so hard the shape of it could be practically seen through his back. "Yes it is." Gohan then proceeded to kick Dabura straight in the face sending him flying into a small pond 10 feet away.

* * *

"...That's not possible!" Babidi exclaimed as he watched Dabura land in the pond. "Dabura cannot be beaten that easily!"

"Relax wrinkly." Towa replied. "Da..." Towa suddenly felt her head twinge with pain causing her to scream in agony. "AAAAAH!"

"You watch your tone you insulent fool!" Babidi exclaimed as he squeezed his his hand causing Towa to fall to her knees while letting out a blood curdling scream. "You think you can just run your mouth!? I am your master, remember that!"

"...Yes...Master...I am sorry." Towa replied as Babidi loosened his grip. Towa stood up and brushed herself off. "I was merely trying to say Dabura hasn't lost the fight. As a matter of fact, it's only just begun."

* * *

"Way to go, Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.

"Thanks," Gohan replied. "But it's not over yet."

The water in the pond began to slowly bubble before it was jettisoned up in the air. Dabura rose from the pond with his demonic aura surrounding him as the water began falling back into place. "This is going to be fun!"

"See told you." Gohan said as he got into his fighting stance ready for whatever Dabura to make a move.

Dabura grinned menacingly as he seemingly disappeared in instant only to reappear in front of Gohan a femtosecond later attempting a fierce blazing fast spinning back fist.

Gohan barely managed to block Dabura's attack with his forearm resulting in a thunderous boom shaking the entire area.

"Impressive." Gohan stated. "You might even be stronger than Cell."

"Who?" Dabura inquired.

"Oh he was this big green bug monster" Gohan replied. "He gave me the toughest challenge of my life...Of course I'm a lot stronger now than when I beat him." Gohan smirked as he exerted pressure on Dabura's forearm causing Dabura to grit his teeth in pain.

Dabura backed off and quickly proceeded to attack Gohan again with a right hook punch only for Gohan to swiftly counter with an upper cut causing Dabura to back flip and land flat on his face.

"Come on are you going to take this seriously?" Gohan jested as a few drops of sweat began falling from his forhead "Maybe I didn't need to go Super Saiyan 2 after all."

Dabura began chuckling as stood back up. "I never expected this planet to produce such a powerful warrior such as yourself. I guess I really can't play around can I?" Dabura began sucking in air before ultimately exhaling in a huge stream of fire aimed directly at Gohan. Gohan took to the air to avoid Dabura's flame attack but as soon as he was out of the attacks reach Dabura was right behind him before the attack even dissipated. Dabura then proceeded to hit Gohan with a hard elbow to the back sending him crashing to the ground Dabura then quickly launched another evil flame attack at Gohan. Gohan swiftly flipped over with his hands placed together on his forehead with his palms facing Dabura.

"Masenko..." A yellow energy began building in Gohan's hands "HAAAAAA!" Gohan released a massive beam of yellow energy from his hands causing it to collide with Dabura's attack.

Gohan's Masenko quickly began to overpower Dabura's Evil Flame attack. Dabura managed to move out of the way of Gohan's Masenko at the last second landing on a rock column behind him. Gohan kipped up and dusted himself off before heading to a column directly in front of Dabura's

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Dabura exclaimed.

"Yeah," Gohan replied. "I was beginning to think all the training I did for the tournament was going to go to waste but this has turned out to be a nice battle."

A slight smile formed on Dabura's face. "I think I'll bring out my favorite weapon." Dabura held out his hand as a curved sword with a golden four pointed star hilt and a hook on the back of the blade materialized in it. "You should feel honored. Only those whom I've deemed worthy have ever laid their eyes on this blade...Of course it's always the last thing they ever lay their eyes upon!" Dabura channeled his energy through his sword and swung it downward in Gohan's direction.

Gohan dodged Dabura's strike as it cut the rock column clean in half. Gohan quickly went on the defensive dodging strike after strike from Dabura's Darkness Sword. At first Gohan appeared to have no problem dodging Dabura's strikes but after a few moments Gohan seemed to have trouble keeping up with Dabura's movements resulting in Dabura managing to cut a single strand of Gohan's hair.

"Is Dabura getting faster?" Supreme Kai wondered as he saw Gohan beginning to struggle in dodging Dabura's strikes.

"...No." Videl replied. "Gohan's becoming slower...Somethings not right."

Gohan's movements started to become slightly sluggish as he struggled to avoid Dabura's sword attacks. Dabura attempted a lunge strike which briefly appeared to pierce Gohan's chest only for it to turn out to be an after image. Gohan quickly reappeared at Dabura's left side. Gohan delivered a swift and precise kick to the hilt of Dabura's sword causing it to fly out of his hand and embed in a nearby rock face.

Gohan's breath started to become labored as if he was struggling for air as sweat simultaneously began dripping from his forehead. "...Have I...Really been...push...this far?" Gohan clutched at his chest as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his heart. "...Oh crapbaskets."

* * *

A/N

So how's that for a cliff hanger? This chapter took me a bit longer write than usual. I had a hard time finding mah groove but hopefully I did a good job. I think mah groove came back towards the end though. Tell me your thoughts and like always have a great day! ~TheUltimateMystic


	7. Chapter 7: Videl vs Towa

Chapter 7!? Oh thank heaven! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Videl Vs Towa**

* * *

 _Rocky Wastelan/Babadi's Ship_

Videl watched as her boyfriend struggled to breathe while clutching his chest in pain. "Oh no...It's his heart! There's something wrong with his heart!"

"Gohan, give up!" Goku shouted. "We need to get you some help!"

"No...Dad." Gohan replied not willing to give up yet. "I can do this..." Gohan tried his hardest to fight through the pain and fatigue and engaged Dabura in a clash of punches and kicks. Gohan was only able to keep up with Dabura for about a minute before the pain in his chest became too much to bare. Gohan clutched his chest in agony leaving himself wide open for Dabura to hit him to the ground.

Dabura began to inhale a massive amount of air but as he was about to exhale Videl appeared in front of Gohan in her Super Saiyan form.

"Please don't" Videl pleaded with her arms extended out to her sides. "Gohan's sick. He's not able to fight you at his full power. Do you really want to beat him like this?"

Dabura contemplated Videl's words. "...You're right. There's no sportsmanship in this. I will allow..." Dabura grabbed his head in pain as Babidi's voice was heard by everyone.

"Dabura, What are you doing!?" Babidi exclaimed. "Finish him off!"

"...But there's no honor in that..." Dabura replied trying to fight off the pain. "I...Aaaaaaaagh!"

"You will obey me!" Babadi declared.

"Master Babidi" Towa interjected. "If I may make a suggestion."

"What is it Towa?" Babadi replied.

"Let me fight the next one." Towa suggested. " Let me fight her and I promise you I will get you some energy."

"...Fine." Babidi replied. "You may go. Dabura, Return here at once. I will allow Towa to fight the last one now."

"...Yes Master Babidi, As you wish." Dabura replied as the pain in his head subsided. "If you cannot help him by the time my sister's done with you...I will have no choice but to finish him."

Videl picked up Gohan and took him to the cliff side where Goku and the others were standing. "Gohan told me you once had the heart virus but it was able to be cured right?"

"Yes" Goku replied. "But the antidote came from the future and it was the only one...But I do know someone who may be able to help."

"I say let the boy die." Vegeta stated coldy. "If he's going to let something like a little heart virus stop him then maybe he doesn't deserve to live."

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "What has gotten into you. Ever since we got here..." Goku stopped his sentence short as Gohan began screaming and gasping for air. "...I don't have time for this right now. Supreme Kai, Please keep an eye on Gohan while I'm gone. Videl, Good luck in your fight."

"Okay, Goku." Supreme Kai replied

"Thank you, Goku." Videl replied. "Please hurry."

Goku nodded as he closed his eyes and put two fingers on his forehead before disappearing in an instant.

Videl looked at Gohan who had just stopped screaming and was now completely unconscious. _**Please be okay Gohan...I can't lose you...**_

* * *

A long brown staff with a sharp metal point on each side of it appeared in Towa's right hand "Master Babidi, Don't bother bringing them back to the ship just send me there."

"Alright." Babidi replied. "Pa Para Pa Pa!"

* * *

Videl readied herself as she saw Dabura disappear and Towa reappear in his place.

"Be careful Videl." Supreme Kai stated. "Towa is not the strongest physically but what she lacks in strength she makes up for with her magic and intellect."

"I got it Supreme Kai." Videl replied.

Towa stared directly at Videl. "You sure are a cute one. It's a shame I'm gonna have to damage that pretty little face of yours."

"We'll see whose pretty face gets damaged." Videl replied as she began to power up. "Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Videl's Super Saiyan surged around her as her power grew.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty too." Towa replied. "Tha..." Towa's words were cut short as Videl came charging towards her.

Videl went for a straight jab to Towa's face but the punch went right through her with Towa's body shimmering away soon after. "...An after image?"

Towa reappeared a few feet behind Videl. "Not quite." Towa quickly formed a ball of light purple energy her left hand and launched it at Videl.

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

Vidalia finished telling everyone the situation with the Z fighters while chewing on a giant turkey leg. "And sho thash wha happen." Vidalia pounded on her chest as she swallowed a big chunk of the turkey leg.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that I was married to Goku for so long I might not have understood all that." Chi-Chi stated.

"After dealing with an evil space tyrant" Bulma said "Killer androids, a giant green bug man, and meeting my own son from the future. I am hardly phased by this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yamcha replied. "So what's going to happen with the tournament?"

"I talked to Marky about it and he said they've decided to postpone it for now."

"Well, that's good." Chi-Chi replied. "Why do you call Mr. Satan Marky anyway? I thought his first name was Hercule."

"Well" Vidalia replied. "When I first met him he was Mark Natas but he felt that it wasn't "a strong enough name for a future world champion." So he had it legally changed to Hercule Satan."

"You learn something new everyday." Chi-Chi replied

After a few brief moments Goku suddenly appeared in front Bulma.

"Hey Bulma." Goku stated.

"Hey Goku," Bulma replied "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah" Goku replied. "It's Gohan. I think he has the heart virus."

Everyone gasped upon hearing Goku's statement.

"What!? My baby boy!" Chi-Chi exclaimed before fainting.

"Bulma, Have you made any sort of progress on an antidote?" Goku inquired

"Well, yes." Bulma replied. "I've been working on one since Trunks came back from the future but It's still in the testing phase right now."

"Whatever you have will have to do." Goku replied. "The virus is attacking Gohan aggressively. If he dies now there's no chance of reviving him with the dragon balls."

"You're right." Bulma replied. "Take me to my lab."

Goku nodded and placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder before the two of them disappeared.

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland_

Videl narrowly managed to avoid Towa's energy blast only for it to come right back towards her. Towa's energy attack continued to come after Videl as she, in turn, continued to dodge it. _**Ah damn it what how can I...I got it!**_ Videl put her hands together and quickly shouted "Kamehameha!" The Kamehameha Wave completely engulfed Towa's blast causing it to dissipate but less than a second after Towa's blast was ended Towa appeared in front of the Kamehameha and absorbed it with her staff and swiftly launched it back at Videl. Videl crossed her arms in front of her face barely having time to guard herself as her own attack was reflected back at her. When the attack dissipated, Videl was left with several cuts on both her arms.

"My my my, You are one tough girl." Towa stated. "My staff not only absorbs and reflects my opponents attacks but it also amplifies them. Most people are toast from a simple ki blast but you took it like a champ."

"If energy attacks are off limits..." Videl replied. "Looks like I'll have to stick to melee." Videl moved at lightning speed and attempted a spin kick only for it to pass through Towa. "...What the?"

Four more Towa's appeared next to the one Videl attempted to hit. "I'm over here." "No, I'm over here." "Nope, Over here." "Or am I here." "I really think I might be here."

"...Ooooh." Videl said. "Well, that explains that...I'll just have to guess then..." Videl punched a random Towa only for it to once again pass right through. The real Towa then quickly hit Videl in the back causing a sharp pain to shoot through her back before falling back in with the fake Towa's before Videl could notice where she was. Videl continued to attack only for the same thing to happen again over and over. _**Damn it! ...Don't lose your cool Videl. Remember what Gohan taught you. Analyze the situation. The has to be a way to find out which ones the real Towa...That's it!**_ Videl closed her eyes. _**Only the real one should have a ki signature. If I focus I should be able to tell which one is the real one...There!**_ Videl opened her eyes and delivered a fierce punch to one of the Towa's causing said Towa to crash into a rock wall which in turn caused the other Towa's to Vanish.

Towa quickly pulled herself out of the rock wall and brushed herself off. "Ah, you finally saw through my mirages eh? "It's a shame I was having fun with that." The top spear of Towa's staff began to glow as four more Towa's appeared next to her. The five Towa's quickly surrounded Videl.

"That technique isn't going to work on me again." Videl stated as she tried to sense where the real Towa was only to find out that each one had a ki signature. "...What!?"

* * *

 _Bulma's Lab_

"Come on Bulma. What's taking so Long?" Goku inquired, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sorry Goku," Bulma replied. "All the test batches were used, so I have to synthesize a new antidote and that takes some time. It should be done soon...Although there's no guarantee it'll work."

"It's the only shot we have..." Goku replied.

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland/Babadi's Ship_

Videl went on the defensive as the five Towa's attacked her, dodging one while being punched be another, dodging one while being kicked by another. _**Gohan used the multiform during our training but this is different her power hasn't divided at all. Each one is just as strong as the original.**_ Videl continued to try and avoid Towa's attacks in a seemingly fruitless effort while trying to think of a way to beat her technique. Every time she'd avoid one, one or two more would attack her. Things began to seem hopeless for Videl until she finally came up with an idea. Videl began to move around using her top speed to avoid each and every Towa until finally four of the Towa's were lined up behind her and one Towa was in front of her. Videl put her right index, middle, and ring finger's together. "Niono!" Vide's three fingers began glowing with a pale yellowish white energy. "Haaaaa!" Videl fired a beam of energy the with of her three fingers at the Towa in front of her.

Towa absorbed the blast with her staff and quickly fired it back at Videl only for Videl to drop down narrowly avoiding the blast causing it to take out the other four Towa's. The last remaining Towa began panting as the other Towa's were destroyed. "...Clever girl...I was actually planning on beating you with that technique..."

"Let me...ask you...something..." Videl said as she tried to catch her breath. "Why...are you helping...Babadi?"

"...Because I live to serve him." Towa replied. "Master Babadi's wishes are my...wishes."

"Do you really believe that?" Videl inquired. "Because I don't think you do. You seem more of the independent type to me."

"I...Live to serve Master Babadi." Towa replied. "I live...fulfill his...I live to fulfill his..." Towa felt her head hurt as she heard Babadi's voice in her head repeatedly say "You are mine. You will obey." "No one...controls me. I am To...I am To...I...LIVE TO SERVE MASTER BABADI!" Towa used her staff to cut herself on the cheek in the same spot as Videl. "Hope you like my body mimicry technique!" Towa began to punch herself in face.

"What are you..." Videl began to say before she suddenly began punching herself in the face mimicking Towa's movements. "This is insane...You're hurting yourself just as much as me."

"Yes." Towa replied still pounding her own face in as Videl did the same. "But that doesn't matter. The more damage I do to you the more energy gets sent to Majin Buu! What happens to me is inconsequential!"

Towa continued to punch herself as hard as she could with Videl forced to follow her every movement. _**Damn it...I can only think of one way out of this.**_ Videl's energy began to surge around her. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Videl's powered up with every last ounce of ki she. _**Come on! Come on!**_ Videl continued to punch herself as her energy wildly surged around before a few strikes of lightning began to strike the ground around her. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _**I need to fight...for Gohan...For my mother...For my father...for the world!**_ More lightning began to surround Videl becoming part of her Super Saiyan aura. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The volume and spikiness of Videl's hair began to increase as she continued to fight through Towa's control until finally in a blinding yellow light surrounded her as she broke through Towa's mimicry technique causing Towa to be knocked a few feet back in the process. _**...I...I did it...I'm a Super Saiyan 2...Gohan I did it!**_

Towa was stunned at the sight of Videl breaking through her technique. "...You broke it...with sheer will power...how?"

"Because..." Videl replied. "I'm a Saiyan!" Videl quickly charged at the stunned Towa assaulting her with a barrage of punches before hitting her with an extremely powerful punch to gut while shouting "Videl Punch!" knocking her unconscious. Videl quickly dropped to her knees in exhaustion. "I...did it!"

"Towa!" Dabura exclaimed as he watched his sister be beaten.

"Relax, Dabura." A surprisingly calm Babidi stated. "Towa did well enough. Majin Buu only needs 30 percent more energy...And I know exactly who will get it for me."

"I will gladly get you the rest of the energy Master Babidi." Dabura stated.

"No, Dabura." Babidi replied. "You are not the one I was referring too. One of these individuals has residual traces of hatred and malice in his heart. I sensed it when they first arrived and have been feeding it subconsciously. Soon he will be ready..."

Videl flew back to the ridge where Vegeta, Supreme Kai, and Gohan were. "...How is he?"

"He's not doing well." Supreme Kai replied "He's been slipping out of consciousness throughout your fight. Every time he's awake he screams out in pain longer and longer. I don't think he has much time left."

"...Goku where are you?" Videl said to herself right before Goku suddenly appeared in front of her holding a small bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"Goku!" Videl exclaimed. "Is that..."

"Yes it is." Goku replied. Goku looked at his son before kneeling down before him. Goku carefully lifted up Gohan's head and opened his mouth while he took the top of the bottle and poured the liquid inside down his throat. "Bulma said this antidote is a lot stronger than even the one Trunks brought back. It should work right away...hopefully."

A few moments passed before Gohan slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "...Am I dead? Is this...Heaven...No wait...Vegeta's here...Either I'm...alive...Or I'm...in hell."

"No, you're definitely alive." Videl chuckled as she embraced her boyfriend.

"Here Gohan." Goku said handing him a senzu bean. "I figured I'd stop by Korin's grab some..." Goku shuddered as he recalled catching Yajrobe and Korin taking a bath together. "Here Videl, Looks like you could use one too."

Videl took the senzu bean and ate it healing her wounds and restoring her strength. "Thanks Goku."

Gohan ate his senzu bean as well restoring him to him to one hundred percent. "Thanks Dad." Gohan said as he stood up. Gohan stared at Videl as he noticed the change in her energy and appearance. "Videl...You're a..."

"Yep." Videl replied. "I'm a Super Saiyan 2. It happened during my fight with Towa." Videl pointed to the unconscious on the ground bellow.

"That's incredible!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you..." A blushing Videl replied

The rocky wasteland suddenly changed back to stage 3.

"It is time." Babadi stated. "Pa Para Pa Pa!"

"I must say you did pick a fine mate boy." Vegeta stated. "She put up a fight worthy of a true Saiyan...Except she didn't finish the job." Vegeta formed a medium sized ball of blue energy in his hand and aimed it at Towa.

"Vegeta no!" Videl exclaimed. "She's no longer a threat. We don't have to kill her."

"Videl's right Vegeta." Gohan stated. "There's no need for this."

"You two are fools!" Vegeta replied. "She's the enemy! She needs to be eradicated! She..." The energy in Vegeta's hand dissipated as he suddenly clutched his head in pain causing Vegeta to cry out. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Vegeta, What's wrong!?" Goku inquired as Vegeta cried out in pain.

"I...don't know!" Vegeta replied as a red and black electric aura began surrounding him.

"...Oh no." Supreme Kai said as his eyes widened at the sight of the aura surrounding Vegeta. "...It's Babidi...He's trying to take over Vegeta!"

* * *

A/N

You likey? Me thinky you likey? If you no likey then me sorry...Sorry about that a rerun of the Jersey Shore came on the tv and it started draining my intelligence. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Majin Unleashed. Did you like the fight between Towa and Videl? Tell me what you thought with a review. Have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	8. Chapter 8: Control and Chaos

Chapter 8, Ain't that great!~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Control and Chaos**

* * *

 _Babadi's Spaceship_

Vegeta let out a blood curdling scream as he tried to fight off Babadi's mind control.

"Vegeta, This isn't who you are anymore!" Gohan shouted. "You have to fight it!"

"I can't!" Vegeta shouted as he turned Super Saiyan 2 and began to rise into the air while the evil energy surged around him."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The signature Majin M began to flash on and off on Vegeta's forehead as the electricity around Vegeta and increased and surged wildly striking the wall and the ground around him with a bolt narrowly missing Gohan by a half an inch.

"Vegeta! Remember who you are!" Goku shouted.

"I am!" Vegeta shouted as Babidi's entire ship began shaking violently as if it were threatening to fall apart. The length of Vegeta's hair increased by a few inches with blood red streaks appearing on opposite sides. Vegeta's eyes slowly turned an equally blood red. The red and black lightning began to condense around Vegeta's body becoming apart of his aura with the M now firmly in place on Vegeta's forehead while the ship slowly stopped shaking as Vegeta's feet touched the ground.

"...Vegeta?" Goku said inquisitively.

Babidi's voice suddenly echoed through out the room. "It's to late he belongs to me now. He's true nature has been brought out allowing him to be my ultimate puppet! That is until Majin Buu is resurrected. Now, I think it's time for change of scenery. How bout a place with a crowd to bare witness to Vegeta's power.. Pa Para Pa Pa!"

"Where are we going now?" Gohan said to himself as Babidi changed the stage.

After a brief second everyone including Babidi and Dabura found themselves at the tournament arena stage.

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

T.A stood in the center of the ring with a bandage wrapped around his head as he finished announcing the ruling of the tournament board. "So if they're not back within the next 30 minutes they will be disquali..." T.A's words were cut short as Gohan and the rest suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "...What the..."

"Silence." Babidi said to T.A

"Oh now what the hell is going on!" Vidalia, Chi-Chi, and Bulma all exclaimed simultaneously.

"It looks like my antidote worked" Bulma said noticing a perfectly healthy Gohan. "...But there's something wrong with Vegeta."

"Why did you bring us here Babidi?" Goku inquired.

"I figured this would be the perfect place to show off Vegeta's power...and obedience. Vegeta, give this people a nice display would would you."

Vegeta nodded and raised his hand towards the side of the arena where Vidalia and the rest where sitting as his hand began to glow with an ominous red and black energy. The sheer power of emanating from Vegeta caused everyone around him to feel like a heavy weight was bearing down on them.

"Vegeta, nooo!" Goku exclaimed as Vegeta launched a beam of energy at the crowd. The blast was about to reach the crowd as Goku tried shake off the pressure and intercept the blast but as he began to make his move the blast was suddenly deflected upwards in a blinding flash of Golden yellow light.. The light soon cleared revealing Vidalia in her Super Saiyan 2 form standing outside the ring. Vidalia didn't say word but simply looked at Goku and nodded with Goku nodding back.

"Ah so there's another one of you is there?" Babidi chuckled. "Oh well it doesn't matter. Vegeta try the other side."

Vegeta quickly extended his arm towards the other side of the stadium and without warning fired a blast. The blast barreled toward's the crowd exploding the entire right half of the stadium upon impact.

"Vegeta no!" Goku exclaimed. "All those innocent people!"

"...Their nothing but fodder Kakarot." Vegeta coldy stated. "Nothing but meaningless little whelps."

"Vegeta, You don't mean that." Goku replied. "That's Babidi talking. This isn't who you are."

"Yes it is Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed. "This is who I've always been!"

"We've had our fun here." Babidi stated. "Let's go to a place with a bit more room shall we? Pa para pa pa!"

Goku, Gohan, Videl, Vidalia, Vegeta, Babidi, Dabura and an unconscious Towa were all transported to a vast dusty plain.

Majin Buu's Cocoon laid a few feet away from everyone.

"Ah yes." Babidi said. "This area should provided lots of space for Majin Buu to stretch his legs."

"We won't let that happen, Babidi." Supreme Kai stated. "We'll stop right here and now."

"Vegeta, I've had enough of the Supreme Kai's squabbling." Babidi stated. "Please start with him."

Vegeta nodded and raised his hand towards the Supreme Kai. An energy blast began to form in his hand before it quickly dissipated. "...No."

"What!?" Babidi exclaimed. "You will do as I command!"

Vegeta formed another energy blast in his hand before it once again dissipated. "...Kakarot."

"Kill the Supreme Kai!" Babidi shouted as he tightened his grip.

Vegeta gripped head in pain. "...Kakarot...I want to fight...Kakarot!" Vegeta charged at Goku as Goku went on the defensive doing his best to avoid the barrage of attacks Vegeta threw at him.

"...Very well." Babidi begrudgingly said. "As long as you get some energy from him. I think I'll let you two fight alone. Pa para pa pa!"

Vegeta and Goku suddenly vanished.

"Where did you send them Babidi!" Gohan inquired.

"You needn't worry yourself with that." Babidi replied. "I think you should focus on the task at hand."

Dabura's energy began fluctuating wildly around him. "I believe it's time to continue our fight!"

"Fine." Gohan replied as he quickly went Super Saiyan 2. "But I have to warn you now that I'm back to full health...You don't stand a chance."

"Well aren't we confident." Dabura replied.

"Yeah." Gohan replied as he moved so fast he seemingly appeared as if he simply vanished and reappeared in front of Dabura. "I am." Gohan then proceeded to ram his fist into Dabura's stomach completely knocking the wind out of him causing him stagger backwards clutching his gut in pain.

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland_

Goku narrowly avoided Vegeta's onslaught of attacks before the two landed on the ground.

"I get what you're doing Vegeta." Goku stated. "You're resisting Babidi's control as much as you can by focusing all of your attention on me. I will break you free of Babidi's control even if I have to beat you senseless to do it."

"Beat me senseless?" Majin Vegeta chuckled. "I will make you bow before the true prince of Saiyans!"

Goku's Super Saiyan 2 aura surged around him as Vegeta charged at him.

 _Dusty Plain_

Dabura tried to regain his composure as he still felt the pain of Gohan's punch coursing throughout his entire body but before he could recover Gohan was already upon him delivering a right cross to his face sending him spinning through the air. Gohan quickly pursued the spinning Dabura and delivered a flurry of punches to him as he stopped spinning.

Dabura lied face down in the dirt seeming utterly defeated when suddenly a crimson and orange energy began to surround him. The aura slowly began to intensify. "...I...cannot...lose...I...will not...loooose!" Dabura's aura suddenly grew ten fold exploding outwardly creating a force of wind knocking Gohan back a few feet. Dabura slowly rose up from the ground and stared directly into Gohan's eyes.

An unphased Gohan met Dabura's gaze. A silence fell over the landscape with only the occasional gust of wind breaking it.

Babidi, Videl, and Vidalia all looked on as Gohan and Dabura stared intensely at one another.

 _Rocky Wasteland_

Vegeta attacked Goku with intense fury. Goku went on the defensive managing to block and avoid several hits before Vegeta broke through his guard with a straight punch to face followed by a powerful knee to the gut which he followed with a double axe handle sending Goku to hit ground causing it to slightly crack around him. Vegeta quickly proceeded with a diving kick to the grounded Goku only for Goku to move out of the way at the last second causing the ground around them to turn to rubble. Goku quickly went up into the air with Vegeta just quickly following extending his right knee towards Goku as Goku swiftly extended his left knee causing them to collide with a thunderous boom. Sparks of energy emanated from the the two Saiyans legs as they pushed against one another.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Goku asked rhetorically. "I thought you were going to show me who the true prince of Saiyans was."

"This is just the warm up Kakarot." Vegeta smirked in reply.

Goku and Vegeta quickly broke away from one another before just as quickly charging at the other locking hands as they used their knees to strike the other creating a thunderous sound every time one knee made contact with another. Vegeta suddenly caught Goku of guard with a headbutt before quickly following up with several punches to the gut. Goku managed to counter and catch Vegeta's fists following up with two knees the chain and a knee to the side of of the face sending him crashing into the side of a rock face.

 _ **Damn this is going to be tougher than I thought.**_ Goku thought. **_I could use that form but...it would eat up all the time I have left._**

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

Gohan and Dabura stared daggers into each others eyes, Neither one moving an inch before both men were suddenly gone in the blink of an eye before they reappeared less then a second later in the air with their fists in each others face. They quickly backed off and came at each other again matching each other blow for blow each one getting faster and faster.

"...I...I can barely keep up with them." Videl said in awe.

"You just need to focus more dear." Vidalia replied. "Remember don't just try to focus on their physical movements but on the movements of their auras."

"Right." Videl nodded as she concentrated more on the energies of Gohan and Dabura. Soon she was able to make out every movement they were making as if she was watching them up close.

Gohan and Dabura continued to match each other blow for blow with Gohan almost managing to get a hit in only for Dabura to dodge it and vise verse. They continued to keep pass with each other for well over a minute before Dabura manged to get in a punch on Gohan sending him hurdling to the ground. Gohan quickly rebounded as touched the ground catapulting himself towards Dabura with intense velocity closing lining him causing Dabura to flip a complete 360 degrees. Gohan attempted to capatilize on the stunned Dabura with a punch to the gut but Dabura quickly recovered and caught his fist. Dabura then proceeded to pull Gohan towards him as he extended his other fist. Gohan threw his head back narrowly avoiding Dabura's punch as he used his free arm to grab Dabura's. Gohan quickly tightened his grip causing Dabura let out a cry of pain and release his other arm. Gohan quickly followed up with an uppercut hitting Dabura square on the chin sending him a few feet up before dropping to the ground landing with a loud thud. Gohan landed next to the still stunned Dabura and extended his arm towards him as an energy ball formed in his flattened palm.

"You gave me quite the challenge at the end there." Gohan said using his other hand to wipe a few drops of sweat from his forehead. "For a second I thought you might have been able to deal some to damage to me. But you burned through your power to fast for that to have happened." I'm sorry this has to end like like this. I really don't want to have to kill you. I actually think there might be some redeeming qualities to you but if this is the only to save my friends than so be it."

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland_

"That's more like it Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as his energy surged exploding the rock around him. Vegeta charged at Goku with full force as Goku went on the defensive barely avoiding and blocking Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta's momentum increased as he began to overpower Goku before ultimately landing a strong knee to the gut causing Goku to clutch his abdomen in pain allowing Vegeta to pummel Goku's face. Vegeta landed blow after blow to Goku's face until Goku suddenly caught Vegeta's right hand in his iron grip as his aura began to violently surge around him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku shouted as aura exploded around him knocking Vegeta back several feet. Goku quickly capitalized landing several punches to Vegeta's gut followed by a strong uppercut culminating with an elbow to face sending Vegeta crashing into a pile of rocks below. _**Damn...It's still not enough...And I've almost pushed the second level to it's limits...**_

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

Gohan prepared to finish off Debura when suddenly Babidi began cackling loudly.

"What's so funny?" Gohan inquired.

"Oh I just thought of something quite marvelous." Babidi replied. "Putting Vegeta under my control also gave me access to his memories and his techniques, and I found a very interesting one. When you Saiyans bare witness to a full moon in particular the rays it emits you transform into a fearsome uncontrollable creature. " Babidi began cackling again as a ball white energy began to form in his hand.

"That looks like..." Gohan said as he realized exactly what Babidi was planning. "Oh no...Videl look away!" Gohan's warning was in vain as Videl gazed was already fixed on the ball of artificial moonlight.

Videls pupil's faded as her chest began beating hard and fast is it wear about to burst out of her chest. Her clothes started to rip as her body began to expand. Her mouth began to take on an a primate like shape as fur began sprouting from her body. She quickly began growing and expanding several feet as her body continued to change with her pupliless eyes becoming beat red. Before Videl had completed her transformation into a 50 ft Oozaru. Videl began stomp and beat her chest wildly as she let out loud roar.

"Babidi you can't be this foolish!" Vidalia shouted as she wached her daughter tranform. "Not even you can control her in that state!"

"Ah but you see..." Babidi replied. "I don't plan on controlling her."

"Then...what are..." Gohan began ask before Babidi quickly stuck out his hands and towards Videl.

Babidi then shouted "Paparapapa!" causing Videl to vanish from sight.

"Where did you send her Babidi!?" Gohan shouted angrily.

"To a place filled with plenty of people for her to crush." Babidi replied. "I believe you call it...West City."

A/N

Sorry for the wait I've had the worst case of writer's block. This is the shortest chapter I've written so far. The next chapter shouldn't take as long and I promise it will be longer. Writer's block will not get the best of me again! You hear me writer's block. You will not beat me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave review and tell me what you thought and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	9. Chapter 9: All or Nothing

Chapter nine!? Well, that's just fine. Disclaimer, this chapter contains an instance of the f word those with sensitive eyes may want to look away. ~ TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 9: All or Nothing**

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

The Ox-King attempted to calm down a crying Marron as everyone began to recover from the shock of what they just witnessed.

"...What...the...fuck!" Bulma exclaimed as she tried to process the events that had just unfolded below her.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi chided "Not in front of the children."

"I just watched my husband kill half a stadium full of people..." Bulma replied "I think I'm entitled to one free swear word."

"Okay." Chi-Chi replied "I'll give you that one."

"Mom..." Trunks spoke up. "...Why did dad do that? Why did he kill all those people?"

"He..." Bulma tried her best to think of an explanation before she was interrupted by Goten.

"So, that wasn't Trunk's dad right?" Goten asked. "Mr. Vegeta what never do something like that."

"That's right Goten." Bulma replied. "That wasn't your father Trunks...It was something else."

"Well at least things can't get any worse." Yamcha stated before Bulma's smart watch began to vibrate.

A holographic projection of the local west city news began playing. "Breaking news out of West City." A reporter began saying. "A horrifying gigantic ape like creature has begun attacking West City. It is currently rampaging through the downtown area smashing everything in it's path. The Military is currently on route an a city wide evacuation has been issued. We here at WCTV Downtown News will be fleeing as soon as we finish this re..." The news station began quaking violently. "Oh god... Everybody ru..." Pieces of the roof began fall and crumble as the feed abruptly cut out.

"...Oh my God." Bulma said in absolute shock.

"...He said it was a giant ape like creature." Master Roshi stated. "That sounds like...but he doesn't have a..."

"Videl!" Yamcha exclaimed. "It has to be Videl. She still has her tail...but how could she have transformed. It's still day time."

"I don't know Yamcha." Bulma replied.

"Wait." Chi-Chi interjected "Isn't Capsule Corp near downtown?"

"...Yes." Bulma replied.

"Well I'm sure your parents evacuated right?" Ox King asked.

"No..." Bulma replied. "They don't watch the news and even if it did they wouldn't evacuate unless they were dragged out."

Everyone sat in silence as they wondered how everything was going to play out.

Chi-Chi suddenly smacked Yamcha upside the head.

"Ooow!" Yamcha exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

Gohan attempted to feel for Videl's ki signature. "Come on...Come on...There! It's faint but it's there. West City must be pretty far from here." Gohan began to take off towards West City.

"Wait, Gohan." Vidalia said stopping Gohan from leaving. "You should stay here in case Majin Buu is woken up. I'll go."

"But..." Gohan replied

"Trust me, Gohan." Vidalia replied assuringly.

"...Alright." Gohan replied

Vidalia put her right pointer and middle finger on her forehead as she searched for her daughter's energy. "Alright, Well I'll catch you later." Vidalia said before vanishing.

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland_

Goku attempted to catch his breath as a purplish glow began emanating from the the rock pile below.

"Oh..." Goku said realizing what Vegeta was about to do.

"Galick!" Vegeta shouted quickly building up energy his blast.

Goku attempted to move only for his a shooting pain to surge through his body. _**Damn,**_ _**I've taken more damage than I thought...**_ "...Crapbaskets."

"Gun!" Vegeta shouted as his signature Galick Gun burst through the ruble.

 _ **Come on you stupid body move...**_ Goku thought as Vegeta's Galick Gun rocketed towards him. **_Move!_** Goku fought through the pain managing to narrowly avoid the blast by a fraction of a second.

"What's the matter Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted from below. "You should have dodged that a lot quicker! You're not tired already are you!"

"No way! I've still got plently of gas in the tank!" Goku replied as he proceeded to power up. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku's SS2 aura surged around him as his muscle slightly increased. _**This is it. This is as far as I can go with this. I just hope it's enough.**_ "Come on Vegeta! I'm ready when you are!"

Goku and Vegeta charged at each other their right fists cocked back ready to greet each others faces.

* * *

 _West City_

Vidalia arrived in West City to see the military forces completely wiped out as well as several buildings in ruin, Car's flattened like pancakes, and the bodies of people in conditions to gruesome to describe all due to Videl's rampage. "Oh no...She's done so much damage in such a short amount of time...Don't worry sweety. It'll all be over soon." Vidalia's SS2 aura began to surge around her.

 ** _Now then...How should I go about this. Maybe if I..."_** Vidala's thoughts were cut short as she noticed a fleeing mother carrying her infant daughter tripping over and falling as Videl's foot was coming down. "Ah shitbiscuits!" Vidalia rushed towards the mother and daughter. Vidalia reached them stopping Videl's foot just inches from away from crushing the two. "...Go...Now!" Videl exclaimed as she struggled to hold up Videl's foot. The mother nodded as she ran got up and ran with her daughter safely in her arms. As soon as the mother and daughter were at a safe distance Vidalia quickly moved out from under her daughter's foot which caused the ground crack and shatter as it touched the ground creating a deep imprint.

Videl roared as she swung her right arm towards a nearby skyscrapper.

Vidalia barely managed to catch Videl's arm as it pushed her back pressed against the building causing several windows to crack. "Videl! Sweetie, I know you can hear me. You need to fight it. The rage is blinding, I know but you can fight through it."

Vidalia's words rang in Videl's ears. The primal rage burned inside her like a never ending inferno. **_Mom...Mom..._** Videl thought as her mother's words continued to echo in her mind causing Videl to release some of the pressure she was applied to her mother.

"That's it Videl" Vidalia said doing her best to encourage her daughter. "Fight it, dear. I believe in you."

 _ **Mom...Mom...Mo...**_ The primal rage began to overwhelm Videl drowning out her mother's words. Videl let out a deafening roar as she brought her left arm around to grab her mother.

"Ah..." Vidalia said as her daughter's hand wrapped around her.

Videl then proceeded to toss Vidalia into a nearby cafe.

Vidalia managed to let out a "Shiiiiiiii" before crashing through the cafe window.

Videl continued on her rampage as she drew closer to capsule corp.

Vidalia crashed through several chairs and tables before coming to a stop courtesy of a brick wall. Vidalia looked around saw a few people hiding behind the cafe counter.

"I'll have an espresso please."

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland_

Goku and Vegeta's fists simultaneously collided with each others faces resulting in a loud cracking sound from each of them. The two Saiyans continued drive their fist into each others faces landing punch after punch with neither one letting up or backing down only increasing the speed and ferocity of their punches until finally they punched one another hard enough to send the each other back 10 feet with Goku going up and Vegeta going down. The two fighters quickly recovered and came at one one another each throwing a punch. Goku and Vegeta as if mirroring each others actions dodged the punches in sync. They continued to match each others actions one after another. Goku used his knee and Vegeta would use his opposite knee in return. Vegeta threw a punch with his left hand and Goku would a punch in return with each simultaneously avoiding the other like mirror opposites. This continued for a few minutes until Goku landed a hard elbow to the right side of Vegeta's face stunning the Saiyan prince. Goku attempted to capitalize with a quick ki blast to Vegeta's face but Vegeta quickly recovered and avoided the blast retaliating with a ki blast of his own. Goku swiftly avoided Vegeta's blast but as he did so Vegeta charged at him attempting a punch to the gut. Goku managed to Vegeta's movements in time to throw a punch of his own. Both warriors landed their punches dead center in the gut causing them to cough up blood. Goku and Vegeta each decided to back off and land on corresponding rock pillars.

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

Gohan stared daggers at Babidi.

"...What...What are you staring at?" Babidi asked with a gulp.

"I just realized" Gohan replied. "Dabura's down and so is Towa so there's no one around to protect you. Maybe if I get rid of you it would release your control on Vegeta."

"...You...you wouldn't" Babidi replied nervously.

"If it means saving this planet and it's people." Gohan replied raising his hand towards Babidi. "Then yes...I would." Gohan began to form a ki blast in his hand.

"S...Supreme Kai, talk some sense into him." Babidi pleaded "I'm defenseless. You wouldn't just let him kill me in cold blood would you."

"And what of all the defenseless people that have been killed in your wake." Supreme Kai replied. "Killing you now would be a mercy compared to what you deserve."

"Please nooooo." Babidi replied

Gohan was ready to kill Babidi when suddenly whistling steam began emanating from Majin Buu's ball as a terrifying and evil power was felt coming from inside it.

"Oh...No..." Supreme Kai said in horror as Babidi began cackling.

Babidi laughed manically as Buu's Ball continued to whistle like a rapidly brewing tea kettle. "Yes! Yes! Majin Buu's resurrection is almost complete! Soon you will witness a terror the likes of which has not been seen for ages

* * *

 _West City_

Vidalia shook some rubble off her hair as she was helped up by a female barista.

"Thanks." Vidalia said as she brushed herself off.

"Are...are you fighting that thing?" The barista asked.

"Yes...Well trying to anyway." Vidalia replied. "Why haven't you people evacuated?"

"Well you see that boy over there can't walk." the barista replied as she pointed to a little boy in wheel chair next to his parents. "It would be hard for him to make an escape and his family refused to leave him so they decided to stay here and hope the military or maybe even Saiyaman would be able to stop it, And I figured they could use some coffee to help them stay alert so I stayed tool."

"I see." Vidalia replied. "Well, You should be safe now it's passed this location." Vidalia spotted a full pot of coffee behind the counter and ran over to it.

"Can you really stop it?" asked the wheelchair bound boy.

"Yes." Vidalia replied as she took the pot of coffee from it's base and proceeded to guzzle it down.

"Mam, That coffee is pretty fresh I wouldn't..." The barista's words went completely unheeded as she watched Vidalia chug the pot of searing hot coffee.

Vidalia realized full well how hot the coffee was but she didn't care. She needed it. She kept a tough exterior as she gulped down the incredibly hot java. But inside her mind she was seeing visions of a sauna in the center of the sun managed by King Yama. _**...Worth it!**_ Vidalia quickly finished off the coffee and powered back up to a SS2 as she quickly made her way outside.

"...Good luck." The stunned Barista said as Vidalia took her leave.

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland_

"Vegeta..." Goku said as he struggled to catch his breath. "Can you...feel that? That...power...it's overwhelming..."

"Yes...Kakarot." an equally out of breath Vegeta replied. "...That must be...Majin Buu...Master...Babidi's goal is...almost...complete."

"I know that's not...you...saying that Vegeta." Goku replied as his breathing began to even out. "You would never call another man master. Especially a worm like Babidi."

"I..." Vegeta replied as his breathing also evened out. "I...I...Shut up!" Vegeta felt Babidi's control on him weaken but it still wasn't enough for him to break free.

"We need to end this and we need to end this now." Goku stated. "How bout it, my Kamehameha vs your Gallick gun. For old times sake."

"I like the sound of that." Vegeta replied with his signature smirk on his face.

Vegeta took to the sky and Goku stayed in place. The two Saiyan warriors each cupped the hands together at their waists.

"Kaaaaaaaaa" Goku said as the kamehameha's signature blue energy began to form in his hands.

"Galick!" Vegeta shouted as the purple energy of the galick gun began to form in his hands.

"Meeeeeeeeee" Goku continued as the energy in his hands expanded. "Haaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeeeee"

"Gun!" Vegeta continued as the energy in his hands expanded

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goku exclaimed as he released his full powered Kamehameha.

"Fire!" Vegeta exclaimed as he released his full powered Galick Gun.

The two beams quickly collided with each other in spectacular fashion. The attacks seemed deadlocked as neither one was able to push the other back this didn't last long however as Vegeta's Gallick Gun quickly began to overpower Goku's Kamehameha.

"Come on Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as his attack began to overtake Goku's. "Is that the best you've got!"

 _ **Damn it!** _ Goku thought. _**Maybe...if I...**_ "Super! Kaio! Ken! The Kaio-Ken's red aura surrounded Goku as he began to push Vegeta's Galick Gun back with his Kamehameha. Goku's Kamehameha soon began to overtake Vegeta's Galick. But Goku's muscles just as quickly began to feel the enormous strain of the Kaio-Ken SS2 combination. "Vegeta! Is this really what you want! To be a slave! To be Babidi's puppet! The whole world maybe destroyed! Bulma and Trunks will be destroyed! Just like our people! Just like Planet Vegeta!"

Images of Planet Vegeta began coursing through Vegeta's head. Images of his Saiyan comrades, of his father, Memories of how hard he fought to escape the rule of the tyrant Frieza. Then...Images of Bulma and Trunks happy memories of him teaching Trunks how to throw his first punch, regretful ones of not being the to see him walk or even for his birth. Memories of Bulma tending to his wounds when he pushed himself to hard in training. Memories their first passionate night together. "Tru...Bul...Ka...Ka...Kakarot!" The red color of Vegeta's hair and eyes began to flicker off and on as his power increased dramatically causing his Galick to ultimately over power Goku's Kamehameha completely engulfing it along with Goku.

* * *

 _West City_

Vidalia saw Videl far off in the distance and took off towards her.

Videl had reached capsule corp as Mr. and Ms. Briefs stood outside holding each other accepting their fate. A yellow beam of energy formed in Videl's mouth launching it at the Capsule Corp. main building.

Vidalia managed to intercept the nick of time using barely managing to deflect it upwards. Vidalia suddenly felt the overwhelming evil presence emanating from Majin Buu's ball. **_...Oh no that can't be...I can feel it all the way from over here..._** Vidalia quickly shook it off however as she knew she needed to focus on the task at hand. **_I need to end this now! I have to get the tail._** An orange sharp blade of ki began to form around ** _My Iniono Blade should do the trick._** Vidalia used her instant transmission to appear behind Videl and quickly proceeded to try and cut of her tail only for Videl to turn around with lightning speed and smack Vidalia to the ground creating a 3ft deep hole. **_Well, that didn't go as planned. Okay plan B then. Please work. Please work. Please work._** Vidalia quickly got out of the hole and began firing a series of small cherry blossom colored energy at Videl all of which seemingly missed her.

"Uh, I think you need better aim there deary." Mr. Briefs spoke up.

"Nope." Vidalia replied "My aim is on point." The energy blasts had surrounded completely surrounded Videl. "Sakura Shower!" Vidalia clapped her hands together causing the blasts to bombard Videl stunning her. Vidalia quickly moved behind the stunned Videl and used her Iniono Blade to cut of her tail.

Videl quickly began to regress to her original form. Vidalia caught her unconscious daughter in her arms. "It's okay, Videl. It's over. Hey um..." Vidalia looked at the Briefs. You think you could get her some clothes"

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

"I've...never felt anything like this." Gohan stated. "If I don't do something now. We may not be able to stop it!" Gohan cupped his hands together at his waist and the blue energy of the Kamehameha but with a golden hue began forming in his hands as his SS2 aura surged around hims. _**It's all or nothing. Dad, if I can't stop this...I'm sorry.**_ "Kaaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeee...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan released what was without a doubt his strongest kamehameha wave at the emerging buu's ball.

A/N

I told you wouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this one. I was in the zone writing this one. My fingers just wouldn't stop typing. I think it maybe one of my best chapters yet. What do you think? Let me know your opinion by leaving a review and as always, Have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic.


	10. Chapter 10: Majin Unleashed

Chapter 10 is your friend. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Majin Unleashed**

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

* * *

Sharpner and Erasa were in a state of complete shock and silence as the wheels turned in their heads turned as they tried to make sense of the events they had witnessed. Neither had moved for a while, they just kept thinking and thinking until finally Erasa broke the silence.

"...All those people." Erasa said in a slightly shaky voice "What have Videl and Gohan gotten themselves into?"

"I don't know but if Brains gets Videl hurt..." Sharpner said clenching his fist.

"Videl didn't look like she was in danger." Erasa replied. "That woman who came down and stopped the first...what ever that was...She looked like Videl. I think that might have been her mother...but that's impossible."

"Well, with all the things we've seen today impossible seems almost nonexistent." Sharpner replied.

* * *

 _West City – Capsule Corp_

An unconscious Videl lied in a bed in one of the many rooms in capsule corp tossing and turning as a vision of Gohan played in her head. She saw Gohan standing with nothing but darkness behind him in his SS2 state with that classic Son grin on his face. **Go _...Gohan?_** The expression on is face however quickly turned to a blank one. Gohan then began slowly moving backwards into the darkness. _**Gohan, no don't go...**_ Videl gave chase but Gohan seemed always just a little out of reach no matter how fast she ran. Gohan's SS2 aura began flickering off and on as he continued to move back. Soon Gohan was barely visable as the Darkness seemed to snuff out the last bit of light from his Super Saiyan Glow. _**Gohan! No! No!**_ "Gohan!" Videl quickly sat up her face in cold sweat breath labored. Videl suddenly felt a soft hand grab hers and turned to see her mother sitting next to her.

"It's okay dear." Vidalia assured Videl as she held hand.

"Mom..." Videl said unsure of where she was or what had happened. "What...happened? Where am...Gohan! Where's Gohan?"

"Your mind's still a little clouded." Vidalia stated. "Relax, close your eyes and clear your head."

Videl did as she was told and closed her eyes. She let all thoughts drift from her mind and after a few brief moments she felt Gohan's ki. _**It's...it's massive! How could I have missed it.**_ "Mom, What's going on? Where are we? Why aren't...Why is..."

Vidalia let out a sigh. She knew she had tell her what had happened, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to hear.

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

Dabu regained consciousness as he watched Gohan pour everything he had into his Kamehameha wave completely engulfing Majin Buu's Cocoon. "...Unreal. He still had...this much...power."

Gohan continued to shout at the top of his lungs as he continued to fire his super kamehameha. Gohan continued until nearly his last ounce of Ki left his body. Gohan then dropped to his knees reverting to his regular state.

A thick cloud of dust swept across the landscape but quickly faded to reveal Majin Buu's ball completely eradicated.

Gohan breathed heavily as he watched the dust settle and saw that Majin Buu's Cocoon was gone. He let out a sigh of relieve as he could no longer feel Buu's energy. "I...did it."

"No...My...Buu..." A shocked Babadi said "My...Plans.""

"You did it Gohan!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. "You stopped Majin Buu. You saved us a..." Supreme Kai cut his words short as a feeling of dread went down his spine. "No.."

Gohan felt the same sensation as he sensed the evil energy coming back even stronger than before. "But...How? Where is it coming from." Gohan looked around but didn't see anything before Supreme Kai yelled out.

"Up there!" Supreme Kai shouted pointing to the sky 30 ft above where Majin Buu's ball had been.

A massive pink cloud floated in air where Supreme Kai was pointing. The cloud floated ominously for a brief moment before it began to take shape. The cloud slowly began to resemble a humanoid shape. The cloud then slowly solidified giving birth to a rotund pink creature with three holes on the top left side of it's head and three holes on the top right and a singular antenna sprouting from the top of it's head. It had short stubby arms and legs. The creature sort of looked like the Pilsbury Doughboy fused with a Lickitung. It wore white baggy pants, a black belt with a gold belt buckle with the Majin M symbol on it, a black vest with yellow trim that looked way to small for it, yellow boots with black leggings, and a long flowing light purple cape. After a brief moment shouted "Buuuuuu!" Before landing on the ground near Babidi.

Supreme Kai shuddered in fear as he saw pudgy creature floating in the sky. "Oh...No. It can't be..."

"Supreme Kai, Is that him?" Gohan asked "Is that Majin Buu?"

"Yes Gohan." Supreme Kai replied "I'm afraid it is."

"Hahahaha Yes!" Babidi "You're not exactly what I pictured but I can tell by the way Supreme Kai is shaking in his boots that you have to be Majin Buu. I am a clone of your original master Bibidi. Which makes me your new master. You may call me Babidi. I..."

Buu seemed to completely ignore Babidi as he began to bounce around. He let out a childish high pitched laughter as he spun his arms around. "Buu Buu Buu. Play Play Play."

"...Supreme Kai, Are you sure this is Majin Buu?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, Gohan." Supreme Kai replied "This is Majin Buu as I last saw him. Don't let his innocent appearance fool you. His power alone should be enough to tell you he is a force to be reckoned with."

 _ **He's right...**_ Gohan thought. **_His energy...I can't sense an end to it._**

 _ **...This is what I fighting for.**_ Dabura thought as he lied on the ground watching Majin Buu prance around like a toddler. **_I listened to that little nimrod. Let his voice crawl around in my head for...This joke of a creature!_**

 _ **You only think that because you can't feel his energy.**_ Supreme Kai telepathically said to Dabura. **_Majin Buu's power surpasses even that of Gohan, I assure you and After he is done with this he may very well come after yours next._**

"Buu..." Babidi said trying to get Majin Buu's attention but to no avail "Um...Buu"

Majin Buu continued prance around doing cartwheels and punching the air

"Majin Buu will you listen to me!" Babidi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Majin Buu stopped dead in his tracks and stared directly at Babidi who let out an audible gulp. Majin Buu then proceeded to take a few steps towards him causing Babidi's little wrinkly body to shake.

"Now...Buu" Babidi said his voice as shaky as his body. "I...am your...master and you will...listen to me."

Majin Buu bent down and put his face just a few inches away from Babidi. He then slowly turned his head to the side and quickly turned to back with his tongue out causing Babidi to flinch.

"Uh uh two for flinching." Majin Buu said as he give Babidi two gentle (for Buu that is) taps on the arm. "Okay, You master. Buu listen now."

Babidi's arm felt like it was on fire. _**Son of a whore!**_ "R...right. Now then, you see The Supreme Kai over there."

Majin Buu nodded.

"I want you to take care of him and his friend." Babidi commanded "Start with the Supreme Kai first he has been thorn in my side for far to long."

Buu nodded again and looked at The Supreme Kai as his innocent expression turned to one that could send shivers down the spine of even the toughest foe. In a snap Majin Buu was in front of The Supreme Kai who could only shake in fear as Majin Buu cocked his right arm back.

"Bye Bye." Majin Buu said as he drove his fist towards The Supreme Kai's face only for it to be stopped by Gohan.

"...Gohan." Supreme Kai said in shock. "How are you even able to stand after using all that energy."

"I don't know my body just moved on pure instinct." Gohan chuckled "But I guess I still had a little bit left in my reserve tank." Gohan used a telekinetic blast to knock Majin Buu back several feet. "Supreme Kai, You should get out of here."

"No, Gohan" Supreme Kai replied. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Look," Gohan repied. "If we both tried to run he'd kill us before we even got off the ground. If I can hold him off even for just a few minutes that could give you enough time to get to a safe distance. Now go! "

"Alright." The Supreme Kai replied. As he lifted off into the sky. "...Good Luck."

Gohan nodded as he watched the Supreme Kai take off before turning his attention back to Majin Buu. Gohan quickly charged at Majin Buu as he got close to him Gohan began moving around rapidly in a circle creating several afterimages.

"Mmmm, Why you so many!?" An agitated Buu said. Buu tried punching several of the Gohan's he saw only to hit afterimage after afterimage (try saying that five times fast) "Mmmmmmmm" Steam quickly shout of Buu's head as he extended his righ arm grabbing the real Gohan. Majin Buu pulled Gohan toward him as he formed an energy ball in his left hand ready to drive it into Gohan's face but at the last second Goham formed an energy ball of his own and through it at the ground causing dust to fly up and briefly blind Buu. Gohan slipped out of Buu's grasp and tried to take advantage of Buu's temporary blindness and mount an offense but he recovered to fast and within the blink of an eye he was behind Gohan. "Okay, Buu done playing with you know. You go bye bye." A massive purple blast formed in Buu's hand.

 _ **Mom...Dad...Goten...Videl**_ Gohan thought as ready to accept his fate. **... _I'm sorry I failed to protect you all._**

Buu released the blast sending Gohan hurdling away far into the distance.

 _Tournament Arena_

Goten began to get antsy before shouting "Iiiii have to go to the bathroom!"

"Yeah I have to go to the bathroom too." Trunks seconded.

"Alright." Chi-Chi said. "Dad, can you take the boys to the bathroom."

"Sure thing sweetie." The Ox King replied. "Come on Boys."

 _Tournament Arena Bathroom_

"You feel that right, Trunks?" Goten asked while taking a leak.

"Yeah." Trunks replied. " You thinking what I'm thinking."

"Uh huh." Goten replied.

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

"Hahahahaha" Babidi cackled "Marvelous that was simply marvelous, Majin Buu. You deserve a reward for that performance. Hhhm..." Babidi stared at the still unconscious Towa. "Yes, How would like her to be your servant. You can do whatever you want with her. She'll be at your beck and call."

"Hhhm Buu hungry." Majin Buu replied. "Buu make her candy."

"Yes." Babidi replied "She can bring as much candy as you like."

"No." Majin Buu replied. "Buu make her candy." The antenna on majin buu's head glowed but before he could release his attack a large spear pierced his torso.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Dabura exclaimed.

"Aah Majin Buu no!" Babidi shouted in horror. "Dabura you ingrate, What have you done! You..."

"Buu fine master Babidi." Buu interjected as he pulled the spear out of his body. The puncture wounds seemed vanish in an instant. "See."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Babidi said with glee. "You are just full of surprise aren't you."

"Seems that wasn't enough to damage your precious pet Babidi." Dabura stated. "I guess I should have put more force behind it."

"That's still Master Babidi to you." Babidi replied as he began to clench his fist causing Dabura to clench his head before suddenly stopping. "Actually on second thought I think I'll let Majin Buu take care of you."

"I see now that this creature is far to powerful for you to control Babidi." Dabura replied. "It will be your undoing."

"Majin Buu is completely subserviant to me." Babidi replied. "Unlike you, but that doesn't matter now. I'll even be nice and grant you your freedom. So you can enjoy your last breath as free man. Majin Buu do whatever you like to him."

"Buu gonna make you candy and eat you up!" Buu exclaimed.

"How about I make you stone instead." Dabura replied as he got into his fighting stance. Dabura charged at Majin Buu landing a right hook to his face sending him back several feet leaving a trail of dirt in his wake.

Majin Buu quickly recovered and popped up 20 ft into the sky and created a small crater when he landed. "That tickled."

Dabura's body began glowing with his demonic energy. "Stun Barrage" Dabura released a barrage of energy blasts bombarding Majin Buu. Dabura then charged at Buu before flying into the sky and spitting several times at him.

Majin Buu instantly shook off the stun barrage and dodged all of Dabura's spit with ease.

"...Damn, This thing is...unstoppable." An out of breathe Dabura said to himself.

Majin Buu's antenna began to glow again. "You turn into cupcake!" Buu shot a narrow purple beam of energy at Dabura only for Dabura to be pushed out of the way by Towa at the last second turning her into a cupcake.

"Towa!" Dabura shouted as he watched the cupcake fall to the ground frosted sprinkled cupcake.

"Yes." Towa replied as she floated next to her brother.

"Towa..." A shocked Dabura said. "...But...Ho..."

"Clone." Towa replied. "But there's no time for small talk. We need to get out of here." Towa gripped her staff which began to produce a bright which blinded Babidi and Buu allowing Dabura and Towa to fly away.

* * *

 _Rocky Wasteland_

Vegeta stood over Goku's unconscious body as he chewed a senzu bean. Before taking off towards Majin Buu and Babidi's location.

 _Tournament Arena_

The Ox-King walked up to Chi-Chi and Bulma nervously with Goten and Trunks no where in sight.

"Hey dad." Chi-Chi said greeting her father. "What's the matter? Where are the boys"

"They...um...I don't know." The Ox-King replied.

"What!?" Chi-Chi and Bulma exclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

 _Forest_

 _ **Come on, Come on...Where is he?**_ Supreme Kai thought as he flew low over the forest. **_…..There!_** Supreme Kai landed in near several collapsed trees and saw Gohan lying on the ground nearby and near death. Supreme Kai rushed to Gohan's side. _**He's fading fast...**_ "Come on, Gohan...Hang in there."

* * *

 _Capsule Corp_

Videl lied in bed holding a cup of tea chatting with her mother as she regained her strength.

"And that's when Kakarot accidentally sneezed really hard totaling King Kai's new car which he won of Kai in a poker ga..." Vidalia cut her sentence short as Videl suddenly dropped her tea cup. "Videl...what's..." Vidalia began to ask only to realize herself what was wrong.

"Gohan..." Videl said somberly. "I can't feel him anymore..."

* * *

A/N

Hope you liked the latest chapter. This one's a little on the short side but hopefully you enjoyed it anyone. I like to think of this chapter as short but sweet. Leave a review let me know what you thought. Make sure to follow if you liked it. Fav if you loved it and as always, Have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	11. Chapter 11: Vegeta's Atonement

Chapter 11, now you're in heaven! And it's an extra long chapter just for you and just for you.~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Vegeta's Atonement.**

* * *

 _Sky Near Sandy Plain_

* * *

Towa and Dabura flew through the sky as they discussed their situation

"But why are we going there?" Towa inquired

"I have my reasons." Dabura replied.

Sky Near World Martial Arts Tournament

Goten and Trunks flew away from the Tournament Arena as they talked about their plans.

"So what do you think that huge power is Goten?" Trunks asked.

"I overheard them talking about some real strong guy called Deja Vu." Goten replied. "Maybe it's him. Do you really think we'll be able to do anything?"

"Were both Super Saiyans." Trunks replied. "We have to be able to do something. Besides, you felt it too. You're brother's energy..."

"Gohan's fine!" Goten defensively replied. "He's just really tired from fighting that's all..."

Trunks didn't say a word as the two young Demi-Sayians continued flying to their destination.

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

* * *

Babidi and Buu rubbed their eyes as the effects of Towa's blinding spell wore off.

"Ah, what a pity." Babidi stated. "I think I would've enjoyed seeing you eat those miserable ingrates."

"Buu can still catch them if you want." Majin Buu stated

"No, We'll let them live for now." Babidi replied. "I think it's about time to start our conquest. First we..." Babidi stopped talking as he saw Majin Buu turn his head and stare off into the distance. "Majin Buu, are you listening to me?"

"Buu sense someone coming." Majin Buu replied. "Someone strong."

* * *

 _World Martial Arts Tournament_

* * *

"We looked everywhere Chi-Chi." The Ox-King stated. "They're not here."

"Then where could they have gone!?" Bulma and Chi-Chi exclaimed simultaneously.

Yamcha and Master Roshi appeared nervous as Yamcha began lightly tapping his foot.

"What is the matter with you two?" Bulma asked.

"...Well um..." Master Roshi began to say. "You tell em Yamcha."

"Hey!?" Yamcha exclaimed. " Why should I be the one...Fine. We may know where the boys went to."

"What!?" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Where!?"

"They um...probably went towards wherever that massive power level is coming from." Yamcha replied nervously

"Massive Power level?" Bulma said inquisitively. "Who's power level is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Master replied. "I believe Goku and the others failed to stop Majin Buu from being released."

"Master Roshi and have felt it for a little while now." Yamcha continued. "But we didn't say anything because we didn't want to worry you. I've tried to sense the boys ki signatures but this Majin Buu guy's energy is so powerful it's throwing off my sense...it's the only thing I can feel."

"Well, That doesn't matter right now." Bulma replied. "What matters now is that we find the boys. They couldn't have gotten far. If we head to where they're going. We should be able to catch up to them and stop them. Let's head to my ship"

Everyone nodded headed to Bulma's ship however as they got to the parking area there was a tournament attendant guarding it.

"I'm sorry." The attendant said. "Due to the recent events. All travel in or out of the island is grounded until further notice."

"Oh, come on!" Bulma and Chi-Chi simultaneously exclaimed.

* * *

 _Cliffside near Babidi's ship._

* * *

Piccolo and Krillin stood still frozen in stone.

Piccolo's mindscape.

 _ **'You're right this hot tub is great.'**_ Piccolo said as he sank lower into the hot tub in his mindscape.

 _ **'I told you so.'** _ Kami replied.

 _ **'What do you say after this we go get seaweed wraps?'**_ Nail suggested.

 _ **'Sounds great.'**_ Piccolo replied.

 _ **'You guys feel that?'**_ Nail asked. _**'There;s two people aproaching. Feels like That red guy and his sister.'**_

 _ **'Dabura and Towa.'**_ Kami replied.

 _ **'Yeah them."**_ Nail replied. ' _ **We should get ready to fight.'**_

 _ **'...We can't fight.**_ Picolo replied. _**'Our body is made of stone.'**_

 _ **'Oh yeah I forgot...'**_ Nail replied.

* * *

 _Real World_

* * *

Towa and Dabura quickly approached the cliff side where the stone Krillin and Piccolo stood.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Towa asked as they landed.

"Yes." Dabura replied. Dabura walked up to Krillin and Piccolo as the blood in Dabura's hand began to boil causing a redish glow and steam to emanate from it. He placed his hand on Krillin's shoulder and then Piccolo's. Krillin's body began slowly turning back to normal followed by Piccolo's quickly after.

Krillin's eyes took a few seconds to focus but when they did they focused right on Dabura. "Hey...What the...where...who...That's right your Dabura!" Krillin then lunged at Dabura throwing several punches and kicks only for Dabura to dodge them with ease. Dabura then spit on Krillin's face turning him back into stone.

Piccolo sighed as he watched Krillin turn to stone after fruitlessly attacking for him to be turned back to stone. "So, Why did you free us?"

"Gohan." Dabura replied. "He gave me the most competitive fight of my life. I did it out of respect for him. He was a fine warrior."

"Was..." Piccolo replied. "You mean..."

"Yes." Dabura replied "Majin Buu killed him."

A brief moment of shock came of over Piccolo. "Then that terrible power I'm sensing..."

"Is Majin Buu." Dabura replied. Dabura explained everything that happened up until now including Vegeta being controlled by Babidi.

After a few moments of somber silence Piccolo spoke up. "I think you can turn Krillin back to normal now."

Dabura nodded and turned Krillin back to normal only for Krillin normal only for Krillin to have to exact same reaction.

"Hey...What the...where...who...That's right your Dabura!" Krillin shouted as he went to attack Dabura only for Piccolo to grab him by his collar causing Krillin to swing wildly in the air.

"Calm down Krillin." Piccolo said as he let go of Krillin's collar causing him to land square on his ass.

"What's going on Piccolo?" Krillin asked "Why aren't we fighting them?"

"Well first of all" Piccolo replied. "If either one of us tried to fight them we'd lose."

"Oh yeah, You got a point there." Krillin replied with a nervous chuckle.

"You're kinda cute." Towa said to Krillin with a wink.

"Um thanks." a blushing Krillin replied. "But I'm taken."

"Too bad." Towa replied with a coy smile.

* * *

 _Tournament Arena_

* * *

18 let out a sneeze while Bulma and Chi-Chi chewed out the tournament attendant.

"You getting a cold 18?" Yamcha asked.

"No, I don't get sick..." 18 replied. (Her Krillin senses are tingling.)

* * *

 _Cliffside near Babidi's ship_

* * *

"Second of all." Piccolo continued. "You must feel that power right. That tremendous energy."

"...Yeah." Krillin replied. "Is it...Majin Buu?"

"I'm afraid so Krillin." Piccolo replied.

"But we can still stop it right?" Krillin asked with doubt in his voice. "I mean with the combined efforts Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta it should be doable...where are they anyway?"

"I'm not sure where Goku and Vegeta are at the moment." Piccolo replied. "Majin Buu's presence is so powerful it's hard to feel much of anything else...as for Gohan...Majin Buu killed him."

"N...No." Krillin replied. "That's impossible. Not Gohan..."

"It's true." Dabura interjected. "I saw it with my own eyes. He died a true warrior."

"And Vegeta...fell to Babidi's mind control." Piccolo continued.

"Babidi sent them off to fight somewhere." Dabura stated. "I don't know where they are or even if they're still fighting."

Krillin lowered his head. "...What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know Krillin." Piccolo replied. "I want to see what Majin Buu looks like. To see exactly what we're dealing with."

"Are you crazy!?" Krillin shouted. "We'll die..."

"Not if we're careful." Piccolo replied. "We keep our power levels down and don't get to close."

"But...But...Fine." Krillin replied.

"I wish you luck." Dabura stated

"You should join us." Krillin replied. "We could use your help if we end up having to fight this thing."

"Even with my help fighting it would be fruitless." Dabura replied. "I have something else I must do."

"Before you go." Piccolo said as he extended his arm towards the area where Babidi's ship was buried. "Want to help me destroy this?"

"Gladly." Dabura replied.

Dabura, Piccolo, Krillin, and Towa all formed a decent sized energy blast in there hands and launched them at Babidi's ship causing a massive explosion leaving nothing but a crater in it's wake. Dabura and Towa then nodded and took their leave.

"Alright Krillin, let's g..." Piccolo stopped his sentence short as he saw a certain pair of pint sized Saiyans approaching.

"That explosion came from over here." Trunks said to Goten as they approached the cliff side.

"What do ya think made it?" Goten asked.

"I don't know Goten." Trunks replied.

"Hey look, It's Mr. Piccolo!" Goten shouted as the cliffside came into clearer view.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo." Trunks said as he and Goten Landed. "Did you make that explosion?"

"What are you two doing here?" Piccolo inquired.

"Me and Trunks, felt this huge power so we we're gonna go check it out." Goten replied.

"...Fine." Piccolo replied "Just keep your power level's down and stay close."

"You're not even gonna try to stop them?" Krillin asked.

"There's no sense in it." Piccolo replied. "Even if I did they'd just sneak along anyway. At least this way I can keep an eye on them. Let's go."

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

* * *

"Where is this "Strong person" you speak of Majin Buu?" Babidi inquired. "My patients is growing thin."

"He right there." Majin Buu said pointing to the sky at an approaching Vegeta.

"Ah, it's Vegeta." Babidi stated. "He must have dispatched of that other Saiyan, How marvelous."

Vegeta landed in front of Babidi and knelt before him. "Master Babidi."

* * *

 _Sky near Sandy Plain_

* * *

"We're, getting close." Piccolo stated.

"There's a good place to land." Krillin replied as they came across a rock formation close to the sandy plain.

"Everyone be careful." Piccolo said as they landed "We don't want to be caught."

Everyone took a few steps forward towards the edge of the formation. Majin Buu, Babidi could be seen in the distance.

"So which one's Deja Vu?" Goten asked?

"It's Majin Buu." Piccolo replied. "And it's the big pink one."

"He doesn't look so tough." Trunks said confidently.

"Yeah, I bet my brother could take him no problem." Goten said thrusting his arm up in the air.

"Don't let his appearance fool you." Piccolo replied sternly. "You two have been trained better than that. He even managed to k..." Piccolo stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

"Managed to what?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, managed to what?" Trunks asked as well.

"Nevermind..." Piccolo replied.

"Hey look it's my dad!" Trunks exclaimed.

Everyone watched as Vegeta approached, landed, and knelt before Babidi.

"W...Why is he kneeling before that little guy?" Trunks asked looking at Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't say a word as he focused entirely on the interaction between Babidi, Buu, and Vegeta. Vegeta...Are you really...

"He just said something to him but I can't make it out." Trunks said trying his best to hear what his father was saying. "Can you hear him Piccolo?"

Piccolo again didn't say a word to Trunks only saying to himself. "I get it now..."

* * *

 _Sandy-Plain_

* * *

"I take it this is Majin Buu?" Vegeta inquired.

"Yes. It is." Babidi replied. "Isn't he just wonderful?"

"...Yes." Vegeta replied. "And what of Gohan and The Supreme Kai"

"Majin Buu made quick work of that Gohan fellow." Babidi replied. "The Supreme Kai, however, managed to evade us."

A quick look of remorse appeared on Vegeta's face. "...I see."

"I have an idea." Babidi said with a grin. "Why don't you track down the Supreme Kai and take care of him for me. And after that you can find and teach Dabura and Towa a lesson about the consequences of insubordination."

"I have a better idea." Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face as the air around him began to swirl.

"...What are you?" Babidi began to ask before being cut off by Vegeta who quickly rose to his feet creating a massive gust of wind blowing Babidi over a mile away and knocking Majin Buu back a few inches.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Vegeta exclaimed as he began to power up his energy. His SS2 surged around him as the force of his Ki pushed Majin Buu back several feet.

"Ooh you stronger than last guy." Buu said as Vegeta continued to power up. "Buu turn you into something good."

"Whatever you say Pillsbury Doughbitch!" Vegeta exclaimed as he charged at Majin Buu

* * *

 _Rock Formation_

* * *

Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten watched in awe as Vegeta's powered up.

"...Unbelievable." Krillin said as struggled to keep his jaw from dropping.

"See!" Trunks exclaimed. "I told you my dad was the strongest."

"Yeah, your dad is really strong." Goten replied.

Piccolo remained silent for a brief moment before stating. "It's not enough."

"What do you mean my Dad's going to wipe the floor with that thing." Trunks replied confidently.

"Don't be naive!" Piccolo replied. "Vegeta's power maybe impressive but it's still not enough to beat him."

"No." Trunks replied with less confidence in his voice. "My dad's gonna win...He has to..."

* * *

 _Sandy-Plain_

* * *

Vegeta landed a straight punch square in Majin Buu's face causing it to cave in slightly. Vegeta then quickly pulled back and proceeded to wail on Majin Buu with a combination of punches and kicks ending with a knee to face causing Majin Buu to fly back several feet. Vegeta charged at Majin Buu as he was still in mid-air and grabbed him by his anntenae and slammed him to the ground. Vegeta extended his arms out to his sides as his energy surged around him. He then put his arms together at his front with his putting his hands in a cupping formation. "Final! Fla..."

Majin Buu's antenna quickly began to glow. "You turn into chocolate!"

Vegeta narrowly avoided Majin Buu's beam as Majin Buu hopped up from the ground.

"Hmm, I'm impressed." Vegeta said genuinely. "You're as quick as you are ugly."

"What mean ugooly?" Majin Buu replied.

"It means you look like someone regurgitated laffy taffy over a giant lump of pure body fat." Vegeta replied

Vegeta's words angered Majin Buu causing steam to escape from his head holes.

"Mmmmmm! You not nice! Buu make you taffy!" Majin Buu quickly charged his candy beam and shot it at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as he easily dodged Majin Buu's beam. "You gotta be quicker than that bubbletits! Like this!" Vegeta extended his right arm towards Majin Buu with his hand flat palm down. A yellow energy quickly formed at Vegeta's finger tips. Vegeta launched the blast at Majin Buu. The blast soared at lightning fast speed tearing a giant hole through Majin Buu's stomach upon impact.

"How's that for a diet plan?" Vegeta asked rhetorically.

* * *

 _Rock Formation_

* * *

"Yeah!" Trunks exclaimed as he watched his father blast a hole through Buu's rotund tummy. "See I told you my dad could beat that big tub of lard."

"Yeah Piccolo," Krillin chimed in. "I gotta say Vegeta's handing that thing it's big pink behind. Look at the size of that hole."

"...No." Piccolo replied. "Look at him. He's completely unfazed. It's like it didn't even bother him in the slightest."

Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the hole in Majin Buu's stomach completely heal leaving no trace of an injury.

"...He's like...like Cell." Krillin said, his voice shakier than a chihuahua in bounce house.

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

* * *

Vegeta watched as the hole in Majin Buu's stomach quickly healed. "You're a fast healer...Guess I'm going to have to beat you down some more!"

"...Buu no like you." Buu replied, veins popping out of his forehead, as he brought his arms close to his chest. A purple field of energy began to emanate from Buu. "Me...Angry...You make Buu angry!" The energy began to rapidly build and flash rapidly. "...Buu...make...big...boom!" Buu lifted his arms in the air and shouted in an ear piercing scream releasing a massive explosion of energy.

Vegeta did his best to brace himself for the impact of Majin Buu's attack.

"Why that little son of a b..." Babidi, who had just recently recovered and managed to get close to Majin Buu and Vegeta, began to say before being caught by the edge of the explosion knocking him back further than before.

* * *

 _Rock Formation_

* * *

"Everybody take cover!" Piccolo shouted as the explosion began to reach their location.

Everyone took cover behind a large boulder as the explosion rocked the rock formation barely avoiding it by less than an inch.

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

* * *

The explosion subsided leaving a 20 ft deep crater roughly half a mile in diameter.

Vegeta stood near the crater, slightly out of breath, with several cuts and burns all over his body as Majin Buu floated over the crater with an innocent yet somehow menacing look on his face.

 _ **'...I cant't...win.'**_ Vegeta thought as he gazed upon Majin Buu. _**'He just absorbs my physical attacks...He heals faster than cell...His power is unreal...I can't...I...No, I have to try for Trunks, for Bulma, for everyone. I can't give up now!'**_ Vegeta charged at Majin Buu delivering several lightning fast punches strong enough to tear holes in Majin Buu's body and face with each blow. Vegeta wasn't able to keep this onslought on for long however as Majin Buu delivered a strong headbutt to Vegeta stunning him and sending him back several feet and on to the ground. The holes in Majin Buu healed within the blink of an eye. Majin Buu then formed a blast of energy in his and fired it at Vegeta who barely managed to recover in time to avoid it. Majin Buu then grinned menacingly as he tore a chunk of his on body of his stomach and stretched it nearly shuddered as he watched Buu stretch his lump of stomach out. Vegeta didn't have very much time to linger on this feeling of disgust as Majin Buu began rapidly firing several shots from his mouth at Vegeta. Majin Buu began using his stretched skin as a whip while simultaneously firing mouth blasts. The muscles in Vegeta's body began to strain as he struggled to dodge Majin Buu's mouth blasts and skin whip, which cracked with every strike. Vegeta attempted to fire a quick ki blast at Majin Buu but his a sharp pain surged threw his arms as he attempted it causing several blast to hit him. Majin Buu then proceeded to toss his skin whip at Vegeta which wrapped around and constricted his entire body.

"Now what Buu say he turn you into?" Buu asked himself as he looked down at Vegeta. "Chocolate? Cake? Taffy? Taffy! Buu turn you into taffy!" Majin Buu prepared to shoot his candy beam at Vegeta when he was suddenly blindsided with a kick to the side of the face by a Super Saiyan Trunks causing him to be knocked back several feet.

* * *

 _Rock Formation_

* * *

"Is...it safe to come out yet?" Krillin said as he laid in a fetal position behind the safety of the rock.

"For the last time Krillin, Yes It's safe to come out." Piccolo replied.

Krillin stood up and came out and came out from behind the rock and looked on to see Vegeta dodging Majin Buu's attacks.

A look of worry and anger came over Trunks face as he watched his dad struggle fruitlessly against Majin Buu. 'I can't...I can't...' "I can't take it anymore!" Trunks exclaimed as he quickly turned Super Saiyan and took off towards Vegeta and Buu just as Buu wrapped Vegeta with his skin.

Goten turned quickly turned Super Saiyan as well and attempted to follow Trunks only for his hand to be grabbed by Piccolo.

"Let me go!" Goten exclaimed as he tried to break Piccolo's grip. "Trunks needs my help..."

"No." Piccolo replied. "It's to dangerous."

"You'd let me go if I was Gohan..." Goten replied.

Goten's reply caught Piccolo off guard causing him to loosen his grip allowing Goten to break free and take off.

* * *

 _Sandy Plain_

* * *

Goten landed shortly after Trunks.

"Come on Goten, We gotta get this stuff off of him." Trunks said as he rushed to his fathers side.

"Right." Goten replied.

Goten and Trunks worked as fast as they could to unravel the skin wrap from around Vegeta. After removing the wrap the pint sized duo helped Vegeta to his feet.

"...Trunks, What are you..." Vegeta said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I'm here to help dad." Trunks replied. "Me and Goten."

"Yeah Mr. Vegeta, sir. That big ugly meanie can't beat all three of us!" Goten exclaimed.

Vegeta let out a slight chuckle. "I appreciate the offer boys but you'll only get in my way. You should go he's not going to stay down for much longer."

"Come on Dad, let us help." Trunks replied. "We can beat him together."

Vegeta shook his head and sighed. "...Trunks, I never held you did I? Not even when you were a baby. Come here son."

Trunks stepped closer to his father who embraced him with a hug for the first time in his life. "...Dad, This is embarrassing."

"I also never told you something I should have said when your mother first showed you to me." Vegeta replied. "...I love you, son."

Trunks stunned but happy at his father's word smiled and replied. "I love you too da..."

Vegeta caught Trunk's reply short with a quick chop to the neck knocking him unconscious and out of Super Saiyan form.

"Hey, why did you do that!" Goten exclaimed. "Trunks is your son! Why did you just hit him like tha..."

Vegeta hit Goten square in the gut knocking him unconscious and out of Super Saiyan as well.

"Did you really have to hit Goten that hard?" Piccolo asked as he and Krillin landed.

"Take these two and get as far away from here as you can." Vegeta said sternly.

"What are you planning to do, Vegeta?" Krillin inquired.

"...What I must." Vegeta replied.

Piccolo nodded understanding exactly what Vegeta meant. "You've changed, Vegeta. For the first time in you're life your fighting for someone other than yourself. You're..."

"Spare me the lecture." Vegeta interrupted. "Tell me something. Will I ever meet that clown Kakarot in The Other World?"

"No." Piccolo firmly replied. "You've spent the majority of your life inflicting pain and suffering onto others. Goku and Vidalia got to keep their bodies because they dedicated their lives to helping and protecting people. Even with your sacrifice here it wouldn't be enough to make up for the pain you've already caused."

"...I see." Vegeta replied. "So be it. Get out of here. It's time I end this."

"Farewell, Vegeta." Piccolo said as he picked up Trunks and Goten and put them under his arms.

"Let's go Krillin." Piccolo said as he began to take off.

"...Right. Goodbye Vegeta." Krillin said he followed Piccolo.

Vegeta nodded and turned his attention to Majin Buu who had just gotten back up.

"Okay Buu done resting now." Buu said as he brushed sand of his vest.

"How about I put you to sleep permanently?" Vegeta said with his signature smirk as his SS2 Aura began to surge violently around him.

"What you do?" Buu asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Making a big boom!" Vegeta exclaimed as his aura became even more violent and erratic. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The ground began to shake with the force of a 10.0 earthquake. A yellow glow began to emanate from underneath Vegeta's skin. _**'Trunks, Bulma, I do this for you and everyone on this planet...Even you Kakarot. You always saw the best in people, even me. From day one, You never stopped trying to pull me into the light even when I was shrouded darkness, you never gave up on me. Thank You Kakarot.'**_ Farwell.' Vegeta pushed the energy glowing under his skin outwards creating a dome of explosive energy which quickly began expanding rapidly engulfing Buu within seconds causing his body to start breaking apart.

"Oh, my head." Babidi said as he regained consciousness. "I am going to make Majin Buu tortures that little..." Babidi began to say as he stood up to see the giant dome of energy expanding towards him. "Oh come on!" Babidi turned to flee moving as fast his little-shriveled body could. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooooo!" Despite moving at a surprisingly decent speed Babidi was caught by the tail end of the explosion.

* * *

 _Otherworld_

* * *

 _ **'Gohan, wake up.'**_ A voice in Gohan's head began to say. _**'Wake up Gohan. Gohan wake up!'**_

Gohan quickly sprang up and shouted "Alright mom, just don't let dad eat all the meatloaf!" Gohan quickly realized he wasn't in his house as he looked around to see the entrance way to the other world check in station. "...Where am I?"

Gohan suddenly heard Supreme Kai's voice reply "You're in the other world."

Gohan turned around and saw The Supreme Kai standing behind him. "Supreme Kai? The Other World...Does this mean I'm dead?"

Gohan suddenly heard another voice reply "Not quite."

Gohan turned to his left to see Kibito standing in front of him.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I thought I'd have this chapter done like a week ago but I had trouble getting the last few pages just right. I hope you liked it. Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long. Let me know what ya thought by leaving a comment. Also check out my latest story I recently started Detective Gohan and the Saiyan Society and as always, Have a great day! ~ TheUltimateMystic


	12. Chapter 12: Vain Sacrifice

Isn't it about time you delve into chapter 12? ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 ** **Chapter 12: Vain Sacrifice****

* * *

 _ _Rocky Area__

* * *

Goku lied on the ground as his right hand slowly began to move. "V...Vegeta."

* * *

 _ _Sly near Sandy Plain__

* * *

Krillin and Piccolo, with an unconscious Trunks and Goten beneath his arms, watched as the explosion created by Vegeta slowly died down.

"...I shouldn't have let him do this." Piccolo said in a somber tone. "I should have tried to help. Maybe we could've..."

"No, Piccolo." Krillin replied. "This was the only way. You and I both know that, and you yourself said that this was the first time Vegeta fought for someone other than himself. This was Vegeta's redemption."

"Yeah...You're right." Piccolo replied. "Krillin can you hold these two for a moment. I'm going to go check things out."

Krillin took the two unconscious half-Saiyans from Piccolo.

* * *

 _ _Sandy Plain (Well more like formerly Sandy Plain it's more like a giant crater now.)__

* * *

Vegeta's body, now a lifeless brittle stone husk, floated over a massive crater where the Plain used to be. The husk continued to float for a few brief moments before plummeting to the ground causing it to break and crumble into dust which was quickly blown away by a strong gust of wind.

Shortly after Piccolo arrived to survey the area. **'Incredible, Vegeta's explosion nearly took out this entire area.'** Piccolo could no longer feel Majin Buu's overwhelming ki. **'He did it. He really did it. You saved us Vegeta. You saved the world.'** Piccolo began to fly back towards Krillin, Goten, and Trunks when he suddenly heard a weak voice cry out.

"H...Help...me" The voice barely managed to say.

Piccolo looked around before seeing Babidi at the edge of the crater. His body was badly burnt his right arm and left leg were completely gone along with a portion of his left ear. Piccolo landed at the feet (foot) of Babidi and stared down at him.

"H...H...Help me...Please." Babidi begged.

"You think I'd help you?" Piccolo replied. "After everything you've done? No, I think it's about time to rid the world of your evil." Piccolo extended his right arm and prepared to finish off Babidi when suddenly a sense of dread and despair overcame him. "...No...It can't be." Piccolo fought to keep his body from trembling as Majin Buu's presence began to manifest.

Little pieces of Majin Buu's body began to rise up from cracks in the ground. The pieces suddenly started to rapidly shoot out of the ground coming together in mid-air to form a large pink mass which began to form itself back into Majin Buu.

"...Damn it." Piccolo said as he lowered his arm and took off before Majin Buu had a chance to fully reform.

* * *

 _ _Sky Near Giant Crater.__

* * *

"Come on Piccolo were are you?" Krillin said to himself as his began to grow tired from holding the two pint-sized warriors. "Man these two are heavier than they look." Before long Krillin saw Piccolo rapidly approach.

"We have to get out of here." Piccolo shouted.

"Gee Piccolo why the ru..." Krillin began to say before realizing exactly why Piccolo was in a panic. "...No...How...How is he still alive?"

"That doesn't matter." Piccolo replied as he came to a stop. "We need to get out of here now or we're all dead. Give me the boys. We'll move faster If I'm holding them."

"We're are we going to go?" Krillin asked as he handed Goten and Trunks back to Piccolo.

"The safest place we can go." Piccolo replied.

* * *

 _ _Giant Crater__

* * *

Babid's lied on the ground near death as Majin Buu's body finished reforming.

Majin Buu landed in front of Babidi and stared down at him.

"Ma...jin...Buu." Babidi weakly said. "He...lp...m...m...me."

"Hhhm, no." Majin Buu replied.

"I...I...am your...master..." Babidi replied.

"Mmm, No." Majin Buu replied.

"...You...big...pink...bast..."

"Just kidding." Buu interrupted. "Buu, heal you." Buu's left hand began to glow as he put it over Babidi and after about a minute Babidi's body was completely healed.

"Thank you, Buu." Babidi said as Majin Buu helped him up. **'Big pink bastard.'** "Now let us depart from this place. It is time to bring this pathetic world and it's backward inhabitants to their knees."

* * *

 _ _Otherworld.__

* * *

"So, I'm not dead?" Gohan asked. "Because that sign says Otherworld check in station and last time I checked you have to be dead to get here."

"No Gohan." Supreme Kai replied with a chuckle. "You're not dead."

"You have to have one of these in order to be dead." Kibito said pointing to the halo above his head.

Gohan felt above his head for a halo but felt nothing. "Phew, then I'm really not dead." Gohan looked at The Supreme Kai and noticed he didn't have a halo either. "And you're not dead either. That's good. For a second there I thought I had failed to save you...But if I'm not dead then how did I get here?"

"I'll explain later." Kibito replied. "But first we need to leave this place."

"Where are we going?" Gohan inquired.

"To the Sacred World of the Kai's" Kibito replied.

Supreme Kai and Kibito put their hands and Gohan's shoulders and after a brief moment, the trio disappeared.

 _Sky Near World Martial Arts Tournament – Bulma's Jet-plane_

"It was sure nice of Mr. Satan to convince them to let us off the the island." Puar said as he floated near Yamcha's shoulder.

"Sure was." Bulma replied. "Now let's put this thing into high gear!"

The Jetplane's engines roared as it zoomed through the sky.

* * *

 _ _Central City__

* * *

Sounds of cheering and laughter roared loudly as the people of Central City were enjoying a parade. Dancers danced and drummers drummed and in the center of the parade on a massive float was the king of the Earth, King Furry, a husky anthropomorphic blue dog wear a regal ceremonial attire. Everything was well however the peaceful atmosphere was soon shattered by an explosion that took out several hundred spectators. Some ran in panic while others stood in shock trying to process what just happened.

"Up there!" a random spectator shouted.

Majin Buu with Babidi sitting on his shoulders floated above the area.

"Way to go Buu!" Babidi exclaimed. "That certainly made our presence known."

Buu smiled and nodded before his stomach started rumbling. "Buu hungry!"

"Have patience Buu. You'll be able to eat your fill soon." Babidi replied. "First, take out a few more."

Majin Buu nodded and shot a few energy blasts taking out several more people in the process.

"Excellent! Excellent! Excellent!" Babidi exclaimed with glee. "Now land there."

Majin Buu and Babidi landed in front of King Furry.

"I...In the name of the Earth. I command you to stop this senseless violence!" King Furry stated, trying his best to stand tall.

"You must be someone of high importance." Babidi said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Yes, I am the King of the Earth." King Furry replied.

"Ah, fantastic!" Babidi exclaimed. Babidi turned his head and pointed at a nearby news cameraman. "You there. Come here."

The Cameraman stood frozen in fear with a slight wet spot on the front of his pants.

"I said come here!" Babidi impatiently shouted.

The cameraman shook as he quickly moved towards them.

"Are you broadcasting?" Babidi inquired.

"Y...Yes." The cameraman replied.

"Where?" Babidi replied.

"E...E...Everywhere

"Good." Babidi replied as he looked at the Camera. "People of this pebble called Earth. My name is Babidi and this is my loyal subject Majin Buu. We have come to destroy this miserable pebble of a planet. Do not try and run. Do not try and hide. To do so will be futile. Majin Buu, You may eat now."

A big grin as menacing as it was child like appeared on Buu's face as his antenna lit up. "Buu turn you into cookie!" Buu shot his candy beam at King Furry causing him to turn into a giant life-sized cookie. Buu then proceeded to take the cookie king and shove him into his mouth eating him in one giant bite. Majin Buu licked his lips as he turned his attention to the cameraman.

The cameraman shook in fear as Majin Buu gazed upon "No please don't I have a fam..." The cameraman's words were cut short as he was turned into a hard candy the camera to crash to the ground and shatter.

* * *

 _ _The Lookout__

* * *

Piccolo and Krillin landed on the look out and were greeted by Mr. Popo and Dende.

"...Hello, Piccolo." Dende said with a somber tone in his voice.

"...Hello, Dende." Piccolo replied. "I guess you already know the situation."

"Yeah." Dende replied. "Wanna of the perks of being guardian of the earth...though in this case it really doesn't feel like one."

"I'll take the boys." Mr. Popo stated.

"Right." Piccolo replied as he handed Mr. Popo Goten and Trunks.

Mr. Popo took Goten and Trunks and left to put them in a bed in the central chamber.

"What are we going to do Piccolo?" Dende asked.

"I don't, Dende." Piccolo replied. "But we can't give up hope yet."

Just as Piccolo finished his sentence Goku appeared in front of them.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Hey, Krillin." Goku replied. "Anyone have a Senzu Bean?"

"Here you go." Krillin said as he pulled a senzu bean out of his hair and handed it to Goku. "I always keep a spare on me just in case."

"Um...Thanks." Goku replied as he took the Senzu Bean. Goku chewed and swallowed the bean and pulled out a string of black hair afterwards.

"Goku are you aware of everything that's happened?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I fell unconscious around the time I first felt Majin Buu's energy but...Gohan and Vegeta...are they..."

"Dead." Piccolo replied. "Yes. I'm afraid so. They're both dead because of that monster."

"Hey, something just occurred to me." Krillin spoke up. "Where's the Supreme Kai. I mean Dabura said Gohan died saving him so where is he?"

"Yeah, that is a good question." Goku replied.

"Maybe he's keeping his energy down to avoid detection." Piccolo hypothesized.

Before they had time to think on it further Videl and Vidalia appeared in front of them.

"Hey, guys." Vidalia said as she gave a slight wave.

"Hey, Vidalia." Goku replied.

"...W...Where's Go..." Videl began to ask before she was interrupted by Dende who suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Dende?" Krillin asked.

"...You'll have to see for yourselves." Dende replied. "Mr. Popo can you bring out the T.V?"

After a few brief moments, Mr. Popo brought at a large square T.V with a long extension cord. Mr. Popo turned on the T.V and Babidi's smug mug was in center frame as he began to make his speech.

Everyone watched in shock as Babidi finished his speech and Buu turned King Furry into a giant cookie and then taking out the cameraman as well causing the feed to end when the camera hit the ground.

"...That monster." Krillin said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Someone should get the others and bring them up here." Piccolo suggested.

"Yeah, You're right." Goku replied. Goku placed his right index and middle finger on his forehead. "Hmm, They're not at the tournament..." Goku closed his eyes and felt around for their energy. "...They're they are." As soon as Goku finished his sentence he was gone in an instant.

* * *

 _Bulma's Jet-plane – Giant Crater_

* * *

"Wow.." Bulma said as she flew over the giant crater. "It looks like a bomb went off."

"What could have made such a crater like this?" Chi-Chi wondered.

"I don't know." Bulma replied. "But my biggest concern is where is everyone?"

Bulma landed the jet-plane in the center of-of the crater and quickly hopped out. She looked around at the desolate area in awe. After a few moments of walking around, she noticed a what stone lock of hair. Bulma bent down and picked it up only for it to crumble it crumble away in her hand.

* * *

"...What was that?" Bulma said to herself.

Bulma didn't have much time to ponder as Oolong stuck his head of the jet-plane and shouted "Bulma, you might want to come take a look at this!"

Bulma boarded the jet-plane and saw the built in T.V was on as Babidi delivered his speech.

18 covered her daughter's eyes as King Furry was turned into a cookie and eaten on live television.

Everyone sat in silence stunned by what they just witnessed. Before anyone could speak Goku appeared out of thin air.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she gave her husband a big hug. "Goku, what's going on? We just saw something horrible on the news. Where's Gohan and Goten? Are they alright?"

"Hey, Chi-Chi." Goku replied as he embraced his wife. "We need to get to the lookout. I'll explain everything there. Everyone link hands."

Everyone grabbed one another's hand as Goku proceeded to use his instant transmission.

* * *

 _ _The Lookout__

* * *

"Okay Goku, We're here. Now where are Goten and Trunks?"

"And Vegeta." Bulma added.

"I'll tell them." Piccolo stated.

"No, Piccolo." Goku replied. "Goten and Trunks are here sleeping. They're fine but...Gohan and Vegeta are dead. Majin Buu killed them both."

The news stunned everyone who wasn't already aware of Gohan and Vegeta's fates. Chi-Chi dropped to her knees in disbelieve while Bulma burst out into tears.

Videl felt her heart drop as she heard the words leave Goku's mouth. She knew she had felt his Ki disappear. No matter where he was on the planet she could always sense him but still there was something off. She still didn't fell as if he was truly gone. "He...He's not dead." Videl said softly.

"What was that, Videl?" Krillin asked.

"I said...He's not dead" Videl replied. "Gohan's not dead."

"I'm sorry, Videl." Piccolo replied. "But I know it's hard for you to hear but Gohan is gone."

"No..." Videl replied. "You're wrong...Gohan and I have a connection...a bond. If he really did die I would've felt it. I would've felt...something." Tears began to form in Videl's eyes. There was a part of her that felt as if she was in denial but she knew it was more than that. She knew deep down Gohan was still alive. Regardless if the others believed her or not.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Vidalia said as she comforted her daughter. "I believe you."

* * *

 _ _Sacred World of the Kai's__

* * *

Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito arrived on Sacred The World of the Kai's.

A Lush vibrant green grass along with various equally green and purple trees adorning the landscape purple lied underneath a light violet sky. Several distant planets could be seen in the sky along with the brightly shining sun.

"Whoa." Gohan said as he marveled at the scenery of the planet. "So this is The World of the Kai's."

"The Sacred World of the Kai's." Kibito replied. "And yes it is. You should feel honored. Very few people outside of the Kaioshin have ever laid eyes on this ground let alone set foot on it. It is a place of great importance. ."

"Speaking of eyes." Gohan said as he felt his eyes strain a little bit.

"The sun is a bit brighter here than that of the Earth's." Supreme Kai stated. "Your eyes should adjust soon."

"Right." Gohan replied. "So why exactly are we here?"

"Allow me to explain." Kibito replied. "Since I am from a sacred race of people, I was automatically allowed to keep my body upon death. When I saw that Majin Buu was on the verge of being released I asked King Yemma for permission to come to earth to retrieve you and bring you back here. It was quite the...colorful conversation.

* * *

 _Flashback – Otherworld Check in Station_

* * *

"Are you crazy!" King Yemma shouted causing the room to shake. "I can't just let you go to Earth. You know it is forbidden. I half have a mind to put you in my patented Yemma Lock for asking such a thing."

"Please, King Yemma." Kibito replied "It'll be but a brief moment. The fate of the universe could depend on it. And you know who's going to have to process all those lives right?"

"...Damn it. You have 5 minutes." King Yemma begrudgingly replied. "But that's all."

"I won't even need that long." Kibito replied. "Now then...Oh no, I need to hurry."

* * *

 _ _Present – Sacred World of the Kai's__

* * *

"By the time I arrived you were less than an inch away from death's door. I healed you and brought you and The Supreme Kai to The Other World where you regained consciousness shortly after."

"But why bring me here?" Gohan inquired.

"Shortly after I arrived in the other world I had an idea, a thought. On this planet, there is a cave known as the cave of zen. There is an ancient legend that tells of a warrior who can bear the trial of the cave."

"Bear the trail of the cave?" Gohan replied.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Chapter 12 is in the bag! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	13. Chapter 13: A New Level

Chapter 13...Shit, what rhymes with 13? ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A new level**

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Demon Realm_

* * *

Dabura and Towa approached a cave of pitch black stone.

"Are you sure about this?" Towa inquired

"Yes." Dabura replied.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

The atmosphere was tense as the remaining Z warriors stood seemingly helpless while Majin Buu reeked havoc on the world below.

"We can't just sit around like this!" Videl exclaimed. "The longer we stay here the more people Majin Buu slaughters! He's already wiped out Central City. How many more innocent people have to die before we get off our asses and do something."

"I know, Videl." Krillin replied. "But Gohan and Vegeta were our best bets at stopping him and with them gone..."

"We still have Goku." Videl firmly replied. "And my mother, and me. The three of us have to be able to do something. We're Saiyans. We don't run from fights. Vegeta wouldn't...Gohan wouldn't."

"...Videl's right." Goku spoke up. "I still have a trump card."

"Kakarot, We agreed we wouldn't." Vidalia interjected. "And besides you and I both know the consequences."

"But what other choice do we have Vidalia?" Goku replied.

"What trump card?" Bulma inquired. "What are you two talking about?"

"The next level beyond an ascended Saiyan." Vidalia replied.

* * *

 _World Martial Arts Tournament Arena_

* * *

Mr. Satan did his best not to shake in his boots as he stood at a podium in front of the remaining tournament crowd who had gathered on the tournament stage.

"Mr. Satan, You've got to do something!" A tournament attendee cried.

"My mother lives in Central City!" Another crowd member shouted.

"Mr. Satan, The Earth once again faces a threat as great, if not greater than Cell." The Mayor of Satan City said sternly as he stepped out of the crowd. "You are the only one capable of stopping it."

"W...W...Well I...actually I... didn't..." Mr. Satan began to say before being cut off by someone in the crowd who shouted

"You can do it Mr. Satan. We believe in you! Satan! Satan! Satan!"

The rest of the crowd quickly joined in on the chant. "Satan! Satan! Satan!"

"I...I..." The cheers of the crowd proved too much for Mr. Satan as he shouted. "YEAH! THIS MAHJONG BLUE AND THAT LITTLE TWERP BUBADEE WON'T STAND AGAINST MY MR. SATAN MEGATON PUNCH!"

This caused the crowd to roar in applause.

"YEEEEEEEAH!" Mr. Satan continued to shout. _**...I'm doomed.**_

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

Everyone except Goku stood stunned at Vidalia's words.

"You mean there's another level beyond the level of a Saiyan who has ascended beyond the level of a Super Saiyan?" Krill managed to say without getting tongue tied. "...I think that just gave me a headache."

"Yes, Krillin." Goku replied. "Super Saiyan 3."

"But you know the limitations of that form." Vidalia stated.

"I know." Goku replied. "And it still may not be enough but Videl's right. I have to try."

"You mean we." Videl asserted "I'm not just going to stay here and do nothing."

"No, Videl." Goku replied. "You need to stay here. I'm sorry but you'll only get in the way. Vidalia, Please..."

"No, Kakarot." Vidalia interrupted. "I'm going."

"But..." Goku tried to reply.

"Kakarot, You very well I'm stronger than you." Vidalia stated. "And besides they still need you here. So I'm going end of story."

Goku sighed. "Alright."

"Good, it's settled then." Vidalia said as she put her right index and middle finger on her forehead. It didn't take her long to find Majin Buu's current location. "...He's near Satan City." Vidalia used her instant transmission but at the last second, Videl put her hand on her shoulder transporting the both of them.

Goku let out a sight. "I think I see what Gohan loves about her so much. She doesn't give up."

* * *

 _Sky Near Satan City_

* * *

Babidi rode on Majin Buu's back as they flew towards Satan City.

"You certainly like chocolate, Buu." Babidi stated. "You turned half those people into it."

"Chocolate Buu's favorite." Buu replied. Buu stopped in his tracks as Vidalia and Videl suddenly appeared several feet away.

"Videl, go back now." Vidalia said sternly.

"No, mom." Videl replied. "I want to help. Let me fight. I should at least be able to provide some support."

Babidi cackled at the sight of the female Saiyan warrior and her half Saiyan daughter. "By all means let her fight. I'm sure Majin Buu has plenty of room in his stomach for the both of you. You know it's a pitty Buu wasn't able to turn Vegeta into candy. I do enjoy seeing him do that. Same goes for that whelp Godon was it?"

A look of anger came over Videl's face as a few sparks of electricity circled around her. "...His name is Gohan. Don't you dare talk about him like that."

"Oh, it appears I struck a nerve." Babidi chuckled. "It was wonderful seeing Buu blast him into oblivion, however.

"...That's enough." Videl said angrily, gritting her teeth as more electricity circled around her.

"Say Buu, What would you have turned that Gohan into anyway?" Babidi inquired ignoring Videl's statement.

"Buu would've turned him into chocolate mouse." Majin Buu said with glee.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Videl exclaimed as she transformed into a SS2 and charged at Majin Buu. Videl hit Majin Buu with a flurry of punches unleashing her unbridled rage with every strike which created several dents in his pudgy pink body.

Vidalia watched as her daughter let loose on Majin Buu. Slightly shocked at the level of strength she was displaying. _**Incredible, She's not even tapped into her full potential yet and she's already this strong...but it's still not enough.**_

Videl then brought her right arm as far back as she could and rammed in into Majin Buu's gut creating a huge craterous dent causing the skin around his stomach to tear slightly. As Videl went to pull her fist back Majin Buu's stomach suddenly latched itself around her arm. Videl screamed in agony as her arm felt as if it were caught in a vise. Videl attempted to form an energy blast in her hand but the pain was too immense. Videl felt the bones in her arm begin to fracture when suddenly Majin Buu was kicked in the face by Vidalia in her SS2 form sending Majin Buu flying back and causing Videl's arm to be ripped from his body.

Vidalia caught Videl in her arms as Videl passed out from the pain. "Rest now dear. I'll take it from here." Vidalia said as she looked at her unconscious daughter before turning her attention to Babidi and Buu. "I'll be back in a sec. Don't go anywhere." Vidalia then disappeared with Videl in her arms.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

Krillin let out a scream as Vidalia appeared right in front of him stepping on both his feet in the process.

"Oooh, Sorry about that." Vidalia said slightly embarrassed. "I really have to work on my landing." Vidalia walked over to Dende and gently placed Videl in front of him. "Her arms broken."

"I'll heal it." Dende replied.

"Thank you. Well back to action then." Vidalia said as she used her instant transmission.

* * *

 _Sky Near Satan City._

* * *

Vidalia reappeared a few feet away from Babidi and Buu. "Sorry about that. My daughter can be a bit impetuous. Though to be fair you did push the Gohan button. You shouldn't a did that."

"Buu, this whole situation's starting to get boring." Babidi stated. "Please dispose of her so we can continue on with our conquest."

"Yes, Master Babidi." Buu replied with a nod.

"Question." Vidalia said to Buu. "Why do you listen to him? I mean you could snap in two like a Twiglian. They're these little alien stick like aliens. The Saiyans used to use em as target practice. Which now that I think about it is a little barbaric but to be honest they did have the brain capacity of an actual stick...Wait, I think I got a little off topic there. My point is you don't have to listen to this shriveled little jackass."

"Shriveled little jackass!" Babidi exclaimed. "Why you little b...Buu kill her now!"

"Wait wait wait!" Vidalia exclaimed. "You guys wanna see something cool? How about a little lesson in Super Saiyans?"

Buu nodded. "Buu wanna see something cool."

"No, Buu Kill her!" Babidi commanded.

"But Buu wanna know about Supo Saiyajins!" Buu shouted.

"Fine.." Babidi replied. "I'll humor you. Proceed."

Vidalia powered down. "What you're seeing right now is my regular from. A non-transformed Saiyan. And this.." Vidalia quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Is a Saiyan who has surpassed the boundaries of their regular form. AKA a Super Saiyan and this." Vidalia transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. "This is the form of a Saiyan who has ascended beyond the level of a Super Saiyan. AKA a Super Saiyan 2."

"Yes yes. I am already of aware of this." Babidi said unamused.

"And this...Is to go...even further beyond!" Vidalia exclaimed.

Babidi's eyes widened as Vidalia began to power up.

Vidalia's voice echoed through the sky as she began her ascension. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sounds of waves crashing below were almost drowned out by the volume of Vidalia's voice.

* * *

 _Satan City_

* * *

The people of Satan City fled in panic as the ground and everything around them shook violently. Glasss broke from sky scraper windows, Street lamps, Televisions, and various other electronic devices exploded and a giant statue of Mr. Satan fell over crushing a giant billboard of Mr. Satan.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

Everyone braced themselves as The Lookout shook furiously. Several of the trees that decorated the place came crashing down one of which almost hit Krillin.

"It's like the whole planet is shaking!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I think it actually might be!" Yamcha seconded.

Dende was only half way through healing Videl's arm when she suddenly regained consciousness and quickly sat up.

"Videl, I haven't finished healing you yet." Dende stated. "Please lie back down."

Videl barely paid attention to Dende or the pain in her arm as she focused completely on her mother's energy. "Unreal...This has to do it."

* * *

 _Sky Near Satan City_

* * *

Vidala's screams continued to roar throughout the sky as her power level rapidly rise. The clouds close above her began to swirl around for a brief moment the seemed to merge together in the form of a Saiyan Oozaru. The gold glow of the Super Saiyan aura shown brightly around her with sparks of electricity crackling in the air as her hair began to slowly expand. The brightness of the Super Saiyan glow began to increase greatly as Vidalia came close to passing the threshold of power which she soon passed resulting in a massive sonic boom.

"Oh shit not again!" Babidi shouted as the sonic boom knocked him back and down into the water below.

The glow around Vidalia quickly faded to reveal her Super Saiyan 3 form. Her golden hair had more than doubled in volume and extended over halfway down her back. Her muscles and even her bust had increased by a few inches. Her eyebrows had completely disappeared with the brow protruding a few inches outward.

"Phew." Vidalia said after completing her transformation. "Sorry to keep you waiting like that. I really haven't had much practice with this form so it takes awhile. I'm not really a big fan of this form either I mean the whole eyebrow thing is kinda sucky plus all this hair. I mean really why is it that when Saiyans reach a new transformation the main thing that increases is their hair? What's up with that. The increase in my bust size is nice, though. I know my husband would appreciate that. He's always been a boob man and...damn I'm getting off topic again aren't I. Sorry, I do that sometimes especially when I'm excited...Hey, where did Babidi go?"

"Babadi go swimming." Majin Buu replied.

"Oh, well...I'm sort of pressed for time so less talky more fighty!" Vidalia exclaimed before charging at Majin Buu hitting him with a stiff elbow to the face causing Majin Buu to go flying back. Vidalia then proceeded to knock Majin Buu around like a pinball following up by grabbing him by his antennae, wrapping it tight around his neck before pulling and letting go causing him to spin like a Beyblade. Vidalia began firing several cherry blossom colored blasts, along with some bright green and blue blasts mixed in, in various directions "Neon Sakura Shower!" Vidalia clapped her hands together causing the still spinning Buu to be bombarded causing a small but loud explosion. "Ouch, maybe I should call that movie ear drum explosion..."

The attack quickly dissipated revealing Majin Buu whose body was ridden with several holes along with a chunk missing out of his left side however Majin Buu quickly recovered from the damage.

"Buu like you." said glee. "You strong. Buu have fun."

"Um, Thanks." Vidalia replied.

"Buu turn now." Buu said before extending his left arm hitting Vidalia with a punch a hard punch her face.

"Is that all you got?" Vidalia said unfazed by Majin Buu's fist in her face.

Majin Buu smirked as his left hand began to glow with a rapidly flickering purple energy.

"Uh oh." Vidalia managed to say before the energy exploded in her face.

"Buu make your face go boom boom!" Buu happily exclaimed.

"Ooouch, that really stung!" Vidalia said as she quickly shook off Buu's attack _._ _ **Though if I hadn't had my guard up that could've done some serious damage. I need to step up my game. His power has been continually rising this entire time which is also the thing I'm running out of.**_ Pale Orange sharp blades of ki formed around both of Vidalia's hands. She put her hands together as if she was holding a sword before a long blade of pale orange energy extended outward. "Iniono Sword!" Vidalia swung upwards sending a huge razor thin blade of energy towards Majin Buu.

"Ooh pretty." Buu said before being cut in half.

Vidalia then proceeded to cut Majin Buu into a dozen pieces. Vidalia's sword began glowing twice as bright as she went to swing it but before she was able to the pieces of Majin Buu all turned into mini Buu's each of which quickly proceeded to blast Vidalia with a series of rapid-fire energy blasts.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!" Vidalia said as she was pelted with the blasts before she released a burst of energy knocking all the mini Buu's away who quickly reformed into a regular sized Buu.

Vidalia and Buu charged at each other each of forming a blast of energy, Buu with his left hand, Vidalia in her right. The energy blasts connected and exploded causing them both to go flying even further. Vidalia managed to recover before Buu and charged at him again kicking him dead center in the face causing it to cave in. Buu quickly popped his face back out and head butted Vidalia knocking Vidalia several feet away. Buu then put his arms to the side of him and released a pinkish purple blast.

Vidalia recovered and narrowly avoided the blast.

 _ **...That was...That was the Kamehameha wave...Well, there's no time to process that info right.**_ Vidalia thought before seemingly disappearing.

"Huh, where you go!?" Buu exclaimed.

"Here I am!" Vidalia replied as she appeared in front of him delivering a hard kick to the gut causing an imprint of Vidalia's foot to be seen from his back.

Buu smirked as Vidalia's foot entered him. "Buu, got you now!" Buu's body began to grow as Vidalia began to get sucked into it.

Babidi suddenly emerged from the water and flew up towards Majin Buu and the almost engulfed Vidalia. "I swear if that happens one more time!" Babidi said before focusing his attention on Majin Buu. "Ooh, way to go Buu! Crush her with that fat gut of yours."

"Huh, Buu not fat, he big bo..." Buu went to say before Vidalia suddenly burst out of him with an energy barrier stunning Majin Buu and causing Babidi to be knocked down again this he managed to stop himself before going under the water.

"Time for a real Kamehameha!" Vidalia exclaimed as she put her hands together at her side. "Kaaaaaa!" A large Kamehameha wave began to form in her hands. "Meeeeeeeee haaaaaaaa meeeeeeee...haaaaaaa!" Vidalia went to release the Kamehameha Wave but stopped just before doing so allowing Majin Buu to recover.

"Damn, Looks my time is up." Vidalia said before powering down to her normal state.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"She stopped, Why?" Krillin wondered as he sensed Vidalia powering down.

"Super Saiyan 3 reached its limit." Goku replied.

* * *

 _Sky Near Satan City_

* * *

"Why you go down?" Majin Buu inquired.

"That's all I got." Vidalia replied. "Sorry."

"But Buu was having fun." Majin Buu replied in disappointment.

"You really like fighting strong guys, huh?" Vidalia asked.

"Uh huh." Buu replied.

"Then how bout we make a deal." Vidalia replied. "If..."

"What are you doing Buu!" Babidi exclaimed as he flew back up. "She's clearly weakened. Kill her now!"

"No." Buu replied. "Buu wanna hear what she have to say about strong person."

"Listen, to me you fat insolent buffoon!" Babidi shouted in anger. "I am your master and when I tell you to kill someone you kill them! Do you want me to seal you back in your ball!"

"Settled down. I think your about to have an aneurysm." Vidalia said to Babidi. "Listen, just hear me out. Buu can kill me afterwards, K."

"...Fine." Babidi replied.

"If you wait one day." Vidalia continued. "There will be a really strong opponent for you to fight, but only if you wait and don't kill any innocent people."

"Hmm, Okay." Majin Buu replied.

"Great." Vidalia smiled. "Well, It's been fun but I have to go."

"Buu, kill her before she le..." Babidi began to say only for Vidalia to disappear.

"You let her get away!" Babidi shouted right in Majin Buu's face. "You defy me one more time I will seal you back in that ball! Now you will come with me to Satan City and kill everyone who stands in my way. Are you listening to my you stupid pudgy bast..." Babidi's words were cut short as Majin Buu, with a look of anger on his face, grabbed him by the throat.

"...Master Babidi." Buu said menacingly. "Buu, think it's time you go bye bye."

"...B...but...you said you wouldn't kill anyone." Babidi managed to say while being choked.

"Buu, say he no kill innocent." Buu replied. "You mean to Buu. You no innocent. Bye bye bye!" Buu crushed Babidi's throat letting his lifeless body fell into the waters below.

* * *

 _The Lookout._

* * *

Vidalia appeared behind Krillin who was sitting on the edge of The Lookout bumping into him causing him to fall off.

"Oops, Sorry Krillin!" Vidalia shouted at the falling Krillin.

Krillin stopped himself from falling halfway between The Lookout and Korin's Tower and flew back up. "It's alright. Oddly enough it's not the first time I've been knocked off here."

"And I'm sorry to everyone." Vidalia said with her head held low. "Since I failed it looks like we're going to have to go with Plan...Oh shit, Buu just killed Babidi. Oh well. I did tell him not to kill any innocent people. Anyway, We're going to have to go with plan B."

"And what exactly is plan B?" Videl inquired.

"The Fusion Dance." Vidalia replied.

* * *

Secluded area.

* * *

Majin Buu landed in a secluded grassy area with several small rocks adorning the landscape. "Buu, like it here. Buu make house." Buu used telekinesis to lift several rocks in the air. Buu then used his antennae to turn the rocks into clay and combined it all into one huge lump and dropped it on the ground. Buu then proceeded to mold the clay into an oddly shaped structure. "Now Buu wait."

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kai's_

* * *

Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito approached a cave of pure white stone.

"Here it is The Cave of Zen." Kibito stated.

Gohan looked in amazement at the sight of the cave. "So, what exactly is the trial of the cave?"

"You'll see soon enough." Kibito replied.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Phew, This one was a doozy to write. Partly because I put so much into it and Partly because a fan fell on my laptop a while back and cracked the upper left side of the screen. I managed to work around it but recently the screen started glitched like crazy making it much harder to write but I got a new 2 in 1 PC tablet for my birthday so it's all good now. Hope you liked this chapter. I tried my best to make sure it was full of awesomeness. What you think of Vidalia going Super Saiyan 3? I wanted to give her a really good moment to shine and I figured this would be a good time for it. Remember to follow fav and all that jazz and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	14. Chapter 14: Vidalia's Exit

Listen, you Sore beans it's time four chapter 14...Okay I'm done with this rhyming thing. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Vidalia's Exit**

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

The Cave of Zen is said to hold a tremendous power within it. But in order to harness that power one must pass the trial of the cave. What exactly the trial of the cave is I'm not exactly sure but over the past centuries 5 have tried and each one was driven mad."

"And you think I will be able to pass the trial?" Gohan replied.

"Yes, I do." Kibito replied.

"The Cave of Zen is said to contain a great power." Kibito stated. "One that will be granted to a single individual. However, that person must be able to withsta

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

Piccolo's eyes widened upon hearing Vidalia mention of the fusion dance.

"The fusion dance? What's the fusion dance." Krillin inquired.

"Well." Vidalia replied. "It's a technique in which two people of similar size and power perform a series of synchronized movements resulting in the two forming a new being with power exponential to that of the two original beings."

"That's the technique of the Metamorans," Piccolo stated.

"Yep." Goku replied. "Vidalia and I met a few of em when we were in the Other World."

"Do you really think the fusion dance will be enough?" Piccolo inquired.

"Yes." Vidalia replied. "I'm confident. When I was fighting him, I felt it. His power level I mean not his penis. I'm not even sure he has a penis and if he did I wonder what it would like. Probably something like a strawberry Charleston Chew.

"Mom..." Videl tried saying to her mother.

"Speaking of penis's Piccolo doesn't have a penis right?" Vidalia continued to ramble. "Piccolo you don't have a penis right? That must suck. I mean you gotta get pent up right?"

Piccolo blushed as he lowered head.

"...Mom" Videl tried saying to her mother again.

"Or do you not have a sex drive?" Vidalia still continued to ramble "I mean if there's no dick then there's probably no need for a sex drive and..."

"MOM!" Videl shouted causing Vidalia to stop her rambling.

"Oh sorry." Vidalia chuckled. "I think my adrenaline's still pumping a bit. Anyway, as I was saying. When I fought Majin Buu. I felt his power and I felt its limit. He hadn't reached it yet but I could feel the ceiling on his energy. I know the fusion dance will be enough to destroy him."

"Okay then let's do it." Videl replied. "You and me mom."

"Nope." Vidalia replied. "No can do kiddo."

"Why?" Videl replied. "Out of everyone here we're two most suited for the fusion dance right?"

"Yes." Vidalia replied. "But unfortunately the fusion dance can't be performed between the living and the dead and...my time on earth is almost up."

* * *

 _Helicopter_

* * *

Mr. Satan sat across from two men in black suits as he tried his best not to shake in his boots.

"Our intel tells us Majin Buu has taken residence in a small area near Satan City." One of the men in the suits stated.

"We are approaching the drop point." The other man stated before opening the helicopter door. "Good luck Mr. Satan."

Couldn't you have just I dunno know landed near the area?" Mr. Satan as he stood near the open door, wearing a parachute.

"No, We don't want to risk him spotting us." Suited man number one replied. "It's best if you just parachute in, kick ass, and take names."

"But...but...but, I'm afraid of heights." Mr. Satan pleaded.

"Very funny Mr. Satan." Suited man number two laughed as he patted Mr. Satan hard on his backpack causing him to fall out of the helicopter.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"What are you talking about, mom?" a confused Videl asked. "I thought you were supposed to have a day."

"Super Saiyan 3 puts an enormous strain on the body." Vidalia replied. "So much so that it ate away a lot of my remaining time in the living world. I'd say I have about 30 minutes left now and..." Vidalia suddenly felt a slight chill go through her body. _**'Why do I get the feeling my husbands about to do something really stupid...'**_

"But if you and Videl can't do the fusion dance who's left?" Krillin inquired.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Goku replied. "Goten and Trunks."

* * *

 _Sky Near Buu's House_

* * *

Mr. Satan screamed bloody murder as he plummeted 5000 meters toward the ground. "Mooooomy!" Mr. Satan was in such a state of panic he nearly forgot to pull his chute. "Oh no, the cord! Where's the cord!" Mr. Satan frantically felt around for the parachute cord before grabbing a hold of it tightly and giving it a good pull causing it to deploy roughly 200 meters above ground. Mr. Satan closed his eyes breathed a sigh of relief believing he was in the clear however he somehow failed to notice in time the huge tree he was about to collide with. Mr. Satan simply managed to let out an "Aw, shi..." before colliding with the tree causing him to be knocked unconscious before hitting the ground.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"Are you crazy! Chi-Chi exclaimed. "I'm not letting my baby anywhere near that monster!"

"I'm with Chi-Chi." Bulma seconded "I'm not going to let my only son risk his life like that."

"Vidalia's right." Goku stated. "Goten and Trunks learning the fusion dance maybe our best option."

"No, Goku!" Chi-Chi replied. "I'm not risking another son's life!"

"Maybe we should let them decide." Piccolo interjected "Seeing as they're currently listening."

* * *

 _Buu's Place_

* * *

Mr. Satan lied unconscious in a cement bed before he slowly opened his eyes. Mr. Satan stared at the ceiling for a moment before he suddenly sprang up and looked around at his surroundings. "Ugh, My head hasn't felt this bad since the morning I tried to out drink Vidalia...Where am I what...Oh yeah, that's right...I...but then how'd I get here? And where is here anyway?"

Mr. Satan's questions were quickly answered as he heard a voice say "Oh you awake."

Mr. Satan turned his head to the left to see Majin Buu holding a tray filled with leaves, twigs, and dirt. A look of dread came over Mr. Satan upon realizing who he was looking at. "Y...Y...Y...Y...Y...Y...Y...Y...Y...You're...Majin Buu!"

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"And how long have you two been awake?" Chi-Chi asked Trunks and Goten.

"Around everything started shaking." Trunks replied.

"Yeah and we felt that huge power level didn't we Trunks?" Goten added.

"Yeah." Trunks replied. "Was that really Videl's mom?"

"Yep, sure was." Vidalia replied. "Why were you two hiding?"

"Because Trunk's said you'd say this was grown up talk and that you'd make us go back and lie down." Goten replied.

"Well was I wrong?" Trunks inquired.

"No, you were right." Chi-Chi replied. "Now go back and lie down."

"No, we wanna learn the futon dance." Goten replied.

"Fusion Dance, Goten." Trunks corrected. "You said we were the best choice right?"

"No!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "I..."

"Hey, where's Gohan?" Goten interrupted. "Why isn't he here?

Chi-Chi put a hand on Goten's shoulder and let out a sorrowful sigh. "Listen, sweetie, Gohan's...You're brother is..."

"Gohan's away doing something important." Videl interrupted. "Don't worry he'll be back."

"Oh, Okay." Goten replied. "Hope he comes back soon."

"Chi-Chi, Bulma please." Goku pleaded. "I know it's a risk but this is our best chance."

After a few moments hesitation, Bulma spoke up. "...Fine."

"Bulma, you can't be serious." Chi-Chi replied.

"I am, Chi-Chi." Bulma replied. "Goku and Vidalia are right. We are running out of options. If this is our best shot we have to take it."

"...A...Alright." Chi-Chi said reluctantly "Just promise me nothing bad will happen to him."

"I promise Chi-Chi" Goku replied.

* * *

 _Buu's Place_

* * *

Mr. Satan crouched in a corner as he shook with fear. "P...P...P...please don't kill me."

"It's Okay." Buu replied. "Buu no kill you."

"R...Really?" Mr. Satan replied still unsure of his own safety.

"Mmm Hmm." Buu replied. "Buu, promise not to kill anyone until tomorrow when the strongman comes."

"So, um how'd I get here?" Mr. Satan asked as he slowly stood up still a bit cautious.

"Buu, hear loud crash and then found sleeping near Buu's home." Buu replied. "So Buu bring you back here."

"Well, I guess I gotta thank you then." Mr. Satan replied.

"You hungry?" Buu inquired still holding a tray filled with gray goop. "Buu make it himself."

Mr. Satan stared at the tray of mystery goop as it bubbled slightly. "...No thanks. I'm not really hungry..."

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

Everyone gathered around Goku and Vidalia, with Goten and Trunks sitting front and center, as they began to demonstrate the steps required for the fusion dance.

"Okay, I have about twenty-five minutes left." Vidalia stated. "That should be enough time for Kakarot and me to teach you two how to successfully fuse."

"We're going to demonstrate the steps so pay close attention." Goku stated as he and Vidalia took their positions. "The two of you will stand right next to each as Vidalia and I are now. Then stretch your arms out to the side like this and make sure they're absolutely straight. Then while on the tips of your toes put the heels of your feet together and take three steps to the left while saying fu and once you got that you say sion! Quarter turn and watch the angel of the knee. Ha! Point your fingers parallel and watch the angels of your legs it's very important.

"...Did you catch all of that Goten?" Trunks inquired

"Nope." Goten replied

Goku and Vidalia proceeded to give a full demonstration of the fusion dance.

"So you think you two can get this down?" Vidalia inquired.

"You may have to go over it a few...dozen more times." Trunks replied "...And what's with those moves?"

"Yeah, it looks like some weird bullet dance" Goten stated.

"Ballet, Goten." Trunks corrected

"Don't worry." Vidalia said assuringly. "You two will get the hang of it in no time." Vidalia then noticed her daughter tapping her foot anxiously. "You wanna see it don't you?"

"Well...Yes." Videl replied. "But that would take away the rest of the time you have left."

"Meh, it's alright." Vidalia replied "I'm sure Kakarot can teach the boys just fine by himself. Right Kakarot?"

"Mmhm, Sure." Goku replied.

"Alrighty then." Vidalia said as she prepared to power up.

"Wait!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You're going to do it right here?"

"Relax." Vidalia replied "Since I just recently did it once it won't be as bad the second time...Wait, that didn't sound right. I meant...aw forget it powerin up time!" First things first, you need to go Super Saiyan. Then You go to the next level and then you have to look deep within yourself to find the power and once you have it grab hold of it and don't let go and then...You know what, You guys may want to take a few steps back."

Everyone did as they were told and took a few steps back, Krillin taking a few extra steps for safety.

"And once you grab hold of it" Vidalia continued as a huge gust of wind emanated from her while her Super Saiyan aura began fluctuating wildly. "You need to give it everything you've got! Do not falter! Do not hesitate! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The wind emanating from Vidalia increased causing a few plants to be uprooted from the ground and sent flying off the lookout. Vidalia's hair began to grow longer while her brow line began to change and before long Vidalia's transformation Super Saiyan 3 was complete.

Everyone stood in awe as they marveled at the Super Saiyan 3 transformation.

"Incredible..." Piccolo stated

"It sure is something isn't it?" Goku asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Videl replied.

"And there you have it, folks, Super Saiyan 3" Vidalia said as the bright glow of the Super Saiyan slowly dimmed. "Say, am I only who hears epic music in their head when they power up like that?"

"No." Piccolo replied.

 **'Yeah, you do.'** Nail chimed in.

'Shut up Nail.' Piccolo replied.

Vidalia quickly became out of breath as she struggled to maintain the Super Saiyan 3 transformation before ultimately powering down. "Phew, Well that's all the time "I got. I'd say I have maybe five min..."

Vidalia's words were cut off by a disembodied voice saying "Tik-Tok, Tik-Tok, Tik-Tok, You're time is up." Fortune Teller Baba soon appeared from out of nowhere riding on her crystal ball.

"I guess I was a little off." Vidalia stated. "Are you sure I have to go right now, Baba?"

"Yes." Baba replied. "So let's not dilly-dally. Off We go now chop chop."

"Can I at least have a minute to say goodbye?" Vidalia inquired.

"I suppose." Baba replied.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye everyone." Vidalia said with a half smile. "I..."

"Mom!" Videl exclaimed as she rushed towards her mom grabbing and hugging her tight as tears ran down her face. "I'll..."

"I'll miss you too." Vidalia replied as she hugged her daughter. "Please say goodbye to your father for me alright. I wish I'd gotten to spend some more time with him."

"I will..." Videl replied not wanting to let go of her mother.

Videl begrudgingly let go of her mother as Vidalia she put her hand on Baba's shoulder. Vidalia bid a final farewell before she and Baba faded away.

* * *

A/N

* * *

That's right I'm back, bitches. I had come down with a bad case of George R.R Martin Syndrome but I believe I am cured. This probably wasn't my best chapter either but the next one should be a lot better. Remember to do the likey and favy and commenty stuff. Also check out Strained Bond: A Hero's Fall to Darkness, I'm putting out a new chapter for that soon. And as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	15. Chapter 15: Schism

Say whaaaaaaat!? ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Schism**

* * *

 _Sacred World of The Kai's – Cave of Zen_

* * *

Gohan looked back as he ventured further into the cave. He could no longer see the entrance to the cave and the only source of light he had was the glow of his Super Saiyan form. He wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been walking but it felt like hours. "I wonder if just walking the length of this cave is the trial?" Gohan jokingly wondered to himself "Maybe it was just a myth after a..." Gohan abruptly cut his sentence short as he felt a chill run down his spine. He sensed a presence he hadn't felt in years "...Frieza." Gohan suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind. He quickly turned around to find no one there.

"I could've sworn..."

* * *

 _Buu's Place_

* * *

 _ **'What do I do?'**_ Mr. Satan thought as he sat next to a bag with an explosive device in which he had intended to use on Majin Buu. **_'He just helped me out and now Imma try to blow him up...What do I do, Vidalia? ...Maybe I can convince him not hurt any more people. Yeah, that's it ! If I can convince him to become good I won't have to use the bo...'_** A look of dread came over Mr. Satan's face as he noticed the bag was missing. He then turned his attention to Majin Buu who had thrown the bag away and was now holding the bomb which was made to look like a portable gaming device. "Oh no!" was the only thing Mr. Satan managed to say before Majin Buu pressed the start button causing the device to explode blowing out a massive chunk of the house in the process.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"Alright, now that you've been shown the steps, I'm going make sure your energy levels are evenly matched." Goku stated "Now, I want the two of you to power up to your maximum. Don't hold anything back. Got it?"

"Got it." Trunks and Goten both replied.

Trunks and Goten turned Super Saiyan and proceeded to power up and after a few moments, they reached their full strength.

 _ **'Impressive'**_ Goku thought as he watched his youngest son and Trunks power up. **_'With the multiplied power increase of the fusion form they should be more than enough to defeat Majin Buu.'_** "Alright, that's very good. Trunks, I'm gonna need you to lower your power level just a little bit."

"Alright." Trunks replied. "How's this?"

"A little too low raise it up a bit." Goku replied. Perfect. Now power down from super Saiyan and you're ready to practice fusion."

Goten and Trunks did as they were told and powered down.

"Why can't we do it in our super Saiyan forms?" Trunks inquired.

"It's easier to fuse the first time if you're not in a transformed state." Goku replied "Alright, Trunks you get on that side and Goten you get on that side. On your marks, get set, go!"

"Fuuuuu!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed as they commenced the fusion dance. The two seemed perfectly in sync until they extended their arms with Trunks keeping his index fingers extended while Goten had his hands closed. "Sion! The next steps followed in sync with the boys exclaiming "ha!" As their index fingers connected resulting in the duo being engulfed in a bright blue light.

* * *

 _Buu's Place_

* * *

"Buuuu!" Mr. Satan exclaimed as he stared at a huge cloud of smoke. "Oh no, What've I done..."

"That tickled." Majin Buu stated as the smoke cleared revealing him to be completely unharmed.

"Majin Buu, You're okay!" Mr. Satan exclaimed as he rushed over to Buu.

 _ **'He doesn't even have a scratch on him. Just what exactly is he made of?"**_

"That was fun!" Buu exclaimed. "You have more toys Buu play with?"

"Um sorry, Buu. That was the only one." Mr. Satan replied.

"Oh well." Buu replied. "Buu, find something else to play with."

"Huh, what's that?" Mr. Satan wondered as he heard a faint whimpering sound coming from outside. Mr. Satan stepped through the gaping hole in the wall and took a few steps forward before coming across a small puppy with burn marks on the left side of its light brown body.

"Oh no." Mr. Satan said as he looked at the helpless puppy. "He must've gotten caught in the explosion.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

The blue light engulfing Goten and Trunks quickly vanished revealing the half-Saiyan were no longer there and in their place was a short chubby kid. His hairstyle resembled that of Vegeta's but had Trunk's lavender color on the left and right sides. He wore an open blue vest with two yellow collars and no shirt leaving his jiggling man boobs exposed. His lower half consisted of white baggy pants, a light blue sash, light blue ankle wrappings, and black pointy shoes.

"Uuum...Is he supposed to look like that?" Krillin inquired.

"...Maybe." Yamcha replied " "I mean maybe his body's supposed to be like Majin Buu's to regulate all the p..."

"Nope." Goku interrupted "They just messed up. So what's your name?"

"I'm...Gotenks." Fat Gotenks replied already slightly out of breath. "The mightiest...warrior...alive. Watch..my...moves." Fat Gotenks threw a few punches and kicks each one slower than Yajirobe in quicksand. Fat Gotenks then proceeded to try and sprint around the lookout but took a few steps and collapsed to the ground. "Oooh, I'm hungry..."

"I think it's back to the drawing board on this one." Goku said with a chuckle.

* * *

 _Buu's Place_

* * *

Mr. Satan carefully picked up the puppy and brought him to Majin Buu.

"What that?" Buu inquired

"It's a puppy" Mr. Satan replied. "Do ya think you could fly him to a hospital?"

"Mmmm...No" Buu replied. "Buu heal him here." Buu placed his hands, which began to emit a white glow over the puppy. The puppies wounds began to quickly heal and after a few seconds the puppy was back to full health.

"That's incredible Buu!" Mr. Satan exclaimed. "You saved him."

The puppy slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Buu. He let out a happy bark and began rapidly licking Buu's face.

"I think he likes you, Buu." Mr. Satan chuckled.

"Huh? You like Buu?" Buu said to the puppy.

The puppy let out a bark signifying a yes.

"You no think Buu oogly? Buu inquired.

The puppy let out a bark signifying no.

"Buu like you too!" Buu exclaimed as he grabbed the puppy and lifted him up into the air.

"We oughta probably give him a name." Mr. Satan stated.

"Uuuum...Bee." Buu replied. "Buu name him Bee."

"Alright, Bee it is then." Mr. Satan replied.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"Fuuuu!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed as they began their second attempt at the fusion dance "Sion!" Everything seemed in sync until the last second when Goten had his fingers slightly below Trunks' "Haaaaaaaa!" The duo was once again bathed in the bright blue light which again quickly went away to reveal an old, skinny, sickly looking version of Gotenks.

"Oh God, what is that thing!" Chi-Chi exclaimed

"Kill it with fire!" Bulma exclaimed.

"That's still your children you guys." Yamcha stated. "Shouldn't you love them no matter what?"

"Hell no!" Bulma and Chi-Chi simultaneously exclaimed

"Alright, One more time." Goku stated. "And this time if you mess up, you'll lose your snack privileges for a month."

"Aaaw!" Skinny old nightmare Gotenks managed to let out vomiting all over the place.

* * *

 _Buu's Place_

* * *

"Buu, Can I ask you something?" Mr. Satan inquired.

"Uh huh." Buu replied.

"You said you'd give up killing for a day right? Mr. Satan replied

"Uh huh." Buu replied. "Then Buu can fight strong person."

"Why do ya kill in the the first place?" Mr. Satan inquired.

"Buu, get candy and Buu like seeing big booms. It's fun."

"But don't you see, Buu? Killing is wrong." Mr. Satan replied.

"Killing wrong?" Buu replied

"Yeah, harming innocents is bad." Mr. Satan replied.,"You wouldn't harm Bee would ya?"

"No, Buu never harm Bee." Buu replied.

"Well, Bee is an innocent too." Mr. Satan stated. " If you continue to destroy things you may end up hurting him too."

"Buu no wanna hurt Bee!" Buu exclaimed. "Buu no wanna hurt Mr. Satin too."

"Thanks, Buu" Mr. Satan replied. "So what do ya say, Buu. Do you wanna give up killing?"

"...Alright." Buu replied. "Buu kill no more."

"Well alrighty then!" Mr. Satan happily exclaimed. _**'I did it! I just saved the world!'**_

"There you are you stupid mutt!" a voice suddenly rang out. A man wearing ripped jeans a grateful zed shirt and a bandanna began to rapidly approach Bee. "Why tha hell'd ya run off for! What kind of look out dog are ya! The cops nabbed all tha crew and the loot thanks to you! I just barely managed to escape!

Bee quickly ran behind Mr. Satan shaking with fear at the sight of the bandanna-wearing crook.

"Hey, you got a problem with Bee you take it up with me, pal!" Mr. Satan exclaimed.

"Back off, guy!" Bandanna crook replied as he pulled out a gun from his pants. "This is between me the mutt!"

Majin Buu lifted his arm ready to dispatch of the would-be thug.

"No Buu don't." Mr. Satan said wanting to resolve the situation without violence. "Listen, buddy, I know what it's like to be down your luck I had to resort to petty crimes just to feed myself. If it wasn't for meeting my Vidalia I might be where you are right now. You don't really wanna do this right? You gotta have dreams and aspirations. Why don't ya put down the gun and we can talk about em?"

"My dream..." The mean said in a slightly shaky tone before beginning to lower the gun. "My...dream...is..to be the world's greatest criminal!" The man quickly raised the gun back up and fired a shot which hit Mr. Satan right on the left side of his chest causing him to drop to the ground.

Majin Buu stood stunned as Mr. Satan collapsed limply to the ground. A feeling of rage began to build inside of him. He felt something tearing inside of him. He promised Mr. Satan he wouldn't kill but the blinding rage began rapidly overwhelm him. Steam began to escape from every orifice Majin Buu as he tried desperately to quell his blood curdling anger.

The bandanna-wearing man quickly fled running as fast he can upon seeing the flaming furry in Majin Buu's eyes?

Majin Buu didn't give chase as he still tried desperately to come to his senses but his efforts were in vain as his body began to break down and combine with three clouds that had formed in the air.

A whimpering Bee began to lick Mr. Satan's face causing him to slowly open his eyes. He was still slightly dazed as he took out a flask from underneath the left side of his gi where the bullet had struck with the letters V&H on it. _**'Looks like ya saved me again, Vidalia. The force of the bullet was enough to knock me unconscious for a mo...'**_ Mr. Satan fully opened his eyes to see Majin Buu's body rapidly deteriorate. "Majin Buu no!"

Mr. Satan's words fell on deaf ears as Majin Buu's body completely deteriorated into the clouds above. The three clouds then began to take humanoid form the first being a tall muscle bound form, the second being a small, slender female form, and the third being a medium sized form with a build similar to that of Majin Buu but still a decent bit slimmer.

"W...W..what's happening!?" Mr. Satan exclaimed in horror.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"We gotta get this right Goten." Trunks stated. "I don't want to lose my snack privileges because of your screw ups."

"Hey! You're the one who messed up the first time!" Goten replied.

"Nuh uh." Trunks replied

"Uh huh" Goten replied

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Uh huh"

Goku put his fingers to his ears and let out an ear-piercing whistle causing the boys to stop their argument and Piccolo to clench his teeth.

"Come on guys, I know you're gonna get it this time." Goku said with confidence.

Goten and Trunks nodded and took their positions.

"Ready?" Trunks inquired

"Ready." Goten replied

Goten and Trunks were in perfect sync as they performed the fusion dance neither missing a beat as the exclaimed "Fuuuuuuu...Sion...Haaa!" The duo were once more engulfed by the bright blue light which was twice as bright this time around which was also followed by a massive gust of wind. The blue light slowly died down to reveal the true Gotenks, still clad in the same attire but his time with a much more defined physic.

"They did it!" Yamcha exclaimed

"Alright!" Krillin exclaimed. "Can you feel that power?"

"It's...amazing." Piccolo said in awe. "And they haven't even gone Super Saiyan yet."

"That's the power of fusion." Goku stated.

Everyone was ecstatic at the possibility of finally defeating Majin Buu once and for all. The celebration was short lived however as the the Z-fighters began to feel the terrifying powers emerging from the three new entities.

"Well..That's not good." Yamcha stated as he struggled not to pee his pants.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Whaaaat!? Another chapter so soon!? That's right and I really hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to do something different from the traditional Super Buu so I came up with the concept of the three Buu's. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	16. Chapter 16: Trials and Dilemmas

My name is TheUltimateMystic and I am a certified Geek and a bonafide Nerd and you can't teach that ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Trials & Dilemmas**

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais – Cave of Zen_

* * *

"Odd...I've never seen a cave like this before." Gohan thought out loud as he continued to walk "It's just one long path. There's no branches, no pockets, and it feels like it goes on forever." Gohan wasn't able to dwell on these thoughts much longer as he once again heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned around half expecting no one to be there again but this time...There was "What the hell?"

* * *

 _Outside Buu's Place_

* * *

The three Buu's continued to solidify for about a minute before they were finally complete. The largest Buu was first to finish. He stood over nine feet tall and was built like a tank welded to another tank. Next up was the middle one. He had a husky but not obese build his height was around the same as Majin Buu's standing just a little under six feet. The female Buu was the last finish. She had a slender toned figure and was about the same height as Videl and Vidalia standing at about Five ft Two. Each Buu wore a similar out to the original Majin Buu with some noticeable differences. Each one wore white baggy pants with a black belt and gold buckle with a black M on it, black boots, and long black wristbands with gold trim. Tank Buu was completely shirtless, while Husky Buu wore a black and gold trimmed jacket which fit him considerably better than Majin Buu. Slender Buu wore the same style jacket with a purple wrap underneath.

The three Buu's Stared at the other each with a menacing look in their before suddenly taking off in opposite directions.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"What's going on you guys?" Bulma inquired

"There's...There's...three of them..." Krillin stated.

"Three of what?" Chi-Chi inquired

"...Of Majin Buu." Piccolo replied

"What!? How?" Bulma inquired

"I don't know." Piccolo replied

"Something happened with Mr. Satan..." Dende stated.

"My dad?" Videl replied. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He's been in contact with Buu." Dende replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Videl inquired.

"Mr. Satan didn't seem like he was in any trouble." Dende replied. "In fact it seemed like he was..."

"What?" Videl inquired

"Well...I'm not 100 percent sure." Dende replied "Truth is ever since Majin Buu was released my senses have been a little wonky so I've had a hard time keeping track of things, but It seems like your father had become friends with Buu and I believe he may have been able to convince him to turn a new leaf give up his killing ways."

"My dad did that? Videl replied in disbelief.

"Yes." Dende replied "But...Something went wrong there was a man with a gun and..."

"And what!?" Videl exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Dende replied "I had trouble seeing much after that but I do know this. Something happened to make Majin Buu split into these three forms we're sensing now."

"...Dad." Videl muttered.

""It's alright Videl." Goku said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Your dad's still alive."

"Goku, you can feel him?" Dende inquired "Even with with this overwhelming power?"

"Yep." Goku replied.

"One Buu or three Buu's makes no difference!" Gotenks suddenly exclaimed

"We'll beat him no problem!" Gotenks then took off at blazing fast speed towards the location of the three Buu's.

"Wait, you fools!" Piccolo exclaimed only to be ignored. "Don't those two realize...There's no way they can take all three of them by themselves..."

 _Sacred World of the Kai's – Cave of Zen_

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes as he looked upon a preteen girl with red pigtailed hair, a yellow shirt, and red overalls

"...Lime?"

"Hello, Gohan." Lime greeted.

"No, You can't be." Gohan replied. "You're still the same age as the last time I saw you."

"You're right." Fake Lime replied. "I'm not Lime. I am nothing really. My purpose is to begin the first part of your trials. I took a random form from your past in order to speak with you. You can call me hmmm Fake Lime or FL. Yeah, FL works."

"What do you mean first part?" Gohan inquired.

"You didn't think there was just one part did you silly?" FL replied.

"There's three, and the first one begins right...now!"

FL quickly placed her hand on Gohan's chest and within less than a second Gohan dropped to his knees screaming in pain. It felt as if several million volts of electricity were coursing through his body while simultaneously being set on fire while also having to listen Justin Bieber's Baby on repeat.

"You gotta endure this for 30 minutes without passing out, kay." FL stated before vanishing leaving Gohan writhing in pain.

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

"So is anyone gonna go after him...or them?" Krillin inquired.

"We need to think of a plan first." Piccolo replied. "I wonder if that idiot or those idiots or whatever it is we call them even realize they've already gone different directions."

"If we're going to make a plan we need to do it soon." Dende stated. "Each one of them has headed towards heavily populated areas."

"We need to split up." Goku stated.

"Say what now?" Krillin replied thinking surely Goku had to be joking,

"You should be able to feel it, Krillin." Goku replied. "Their power levels aren't the same."

"Goku's right." Piccolo seconded. "When they were together their power levels more than surpassed those of the original Majin Buu but now that they've separated..."

"Yeah, each one's power level is different." Krillin stated as he focused on each one's ki. "One feels even weaker than Majin Buu...but one of them..."

"Feels stronger, I know." Goku replied. "And I'm betting that's the one Gotenks will go after. So, provided he can defeat him before his time limit runs out that leaves two of them. Piccolo, I want you to help out Gotenks. Krillin and I will take the second strongest one, and that leaves Videl with the last one."

"You mean the weakest one." Videl pouted.

"Look on the bright side. At least you get to fight him all by yourself." Goku replied.

"We'll, I guess you're right." Videl replied with half smile.

"Krillin, grab on to my gi." Goku commanded "I can use my instant transmission to get us to the location and prevent any casualties. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for the other two areas..."

"I'll try to get my area as fast possible." Videl replied "I'll try to save as many people as I can."

"Good luck everyone." Goku stated before using his instant transmission on himself and Krillin.

Piccolo and Videl each went their separate ways as well. Moving at their top speeds.

"You think they can really win against all of this, Master Roshi?" Yamcha inquired.

"We just have to hope they can." Master Roshi replied.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

Gohan's screams of pain echoed throughout the cave as second after second ticked away. He wasn't sure how long he had been enduring the crippling pain. He couldn't really focus on breathing let alone counting. However, he knew he couldn't have much longer to go given the fact he had nearly passed out several times since the pain started. Gohan nearly passed out again coming closer than he'd ever been before when suddenly the pain ceased. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly stood up before propping himself up against the cave wall until the feeling in his legs fully came back.

"Alrighty then, one trial down. Two more to ow!" Gohan exclaimed as he pricked his left thumb on a sharp jagged rock sticking out of the wall. _ **'Son of a bi...Hmm that's odd**_.' Gohan expected there to be blood but there wasn't a drop. There wasn't even a puncture wound. Gohan's thoughts on the matter were interrupted when a black goo began dripping from the ceiling and onto his left hand. "What the..."

The goo was quickly absorbed into Gohan's when FL suddenly reappeared in front of him.

"Better not let that go past your left arm." FL stated.

"What do mean?" Gohan inquired. FL didn't have to answer his question as Gohan's hand turned black as coal. The blackness then began to slowly creep up his arm.

"If ya don't find a way to stop it from going past your shoulder it's nooot gonna be pretty." FL stated

Without hesitation, Gohan shot an energy blast at his left arm blowing it clean off.

"Wow." FL chuckled "You sacrificed your arm without a second thought. You got some balls."

"Thanks." Gohan replied. "But I didn't really sacrifice my arm now did I?"

Gohan's arm had only vanished for a second before coming back completely unharmed.

FL let out a slight giggle. "You're the fastest one to figure that out. I guess this means we can get the last trial started." FL casually walked up to Gohan. She motioned for him to lean down which he did. FL took two fingers and quickly tapped Gohan on the forehead.

"I'm not going to be in an intense amount of pain again am I?" Gohan inquired

"Nope." FL simply replied before Gohan suddenly collapsed. "Good luck...I really hope you pass."

* * *

 _South City Outskirts_

* * *

"He's close Krillin." Goku stated. "Keep your guard up."

"Who do you think you're talking to? This isn't my first time at the rodeo." Krillin jokingly replied.

"Yeah, but those rodeos don't usually end well for you." Goku teased.

"Well, I...can't argue there." Krillin replied.

Goku and Krillin scanned the outskirts of South City before Krillin exclaimed. "Found him!"

Husky Buu was sitting near the edge of the city limits holding a large fishing rod.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Krillin wondered "And what's with the fishing pole?"

Krillin's questions were soon answered as Husky Buu began reeling in his rod. A terrified scream immediately followed before a helpless teenage boy was dragged into sight and towards Husky Buu.

"He's fishing for people..." Krillin said in disgust "Yet, that's still not the most disturbing thing I've ever seen."

"Krillin, We should probably..." Goku began to say.

"Oh yeah stop him, right." Krillin replied.

"You snap the line. I'll try to lead him away from the city." Goku stated.

"Right." Goku replied.

Goku and Krillin made their way towards Husky Buu as he nearly finished reeling in the frightened teenager. Krillin cut the fishing line while Goku landed casually next to Husky Buu.

"Hey." Goku greeted.

"You ruin catch.." Husky Buu replied with a slightly gravelly voice.

"Well, There's some better catch this way." Goku replied. "Follow me."

Goku began to fly away from the city limits towards an open field a few miles away with Husky Buu soon following close behind.

Krillin went check on the teenager who had a large hook hanging out of his mouth.

"Ouch, that doesn't look pretty." Krillen stated as he bent down. "Hold on this is going to suck for you." Krillin removed the hook as gently as he could but not without causing a decent amount of pain. "There you go."

"T...thanks." The teen replied as he held his mouth in pain.

"It's no problem." Krillin replied before taking off to catch up to Goku.

Goku and Husky Buu landed in the field with Krillin landing shortly after.

"Where catch?" Husky Buu inquired

"Yeah, about that. I lied." Goku replied.

"No catch..." A disgruntled Husky Buu replied as a look of anger came over his face. "No catch...No catch!"

"Uh oh." Krillin said with a gulp.

Husky Buu quickly extended his towards Krillin grabbing him in a tight grip.

"Hey, I'm not the one who led you here!" Krillin exclaimed. "A little help here, Goku!"

Goku quickly turned Super Saiyan 2 and gave a stiff knee to Husky Buu's face which barely fazed him but caused Husky Buu to release Krillin. Goku then proceeded to Goku on the offensive laying into Husky Buu with several rapid strikes steadily increasing the power of each one which culminated in a massive punch sending Husky Buu back several feet however not a single sign of damage could be seen.

"Boy, he really is durable." Goku stated.

Without warning Husky Buu suddenly drove his fist into his own chest.

"Oh, that's just nasty." Krillin said as he nearly hurled.

"Huh, I just got an odd sense of deja vu." Goku stated. "You're not about to switch bodies with me right?"

Husky Buu slowly a large pink sword seemingly made entirely of his flesh. Husky Buu immediately swung the sword towards Krillin creating a huge sharp gust of wind, which Krillin narrowly avoided.

"Why does he keep attacking me!?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Maybe he likes small prey." Goku replied.

"Very funny." Krillin replied. "Well, let's see how he likes it!" Krillin extended his right arm up before sharp yellow disk of Ki formed over his palm. "Kienzan!" Krillin tossed the Kienzan at Husky Buu who easily cut it in half with his sword. "Ah dammit. I really should have seen that coming."

Husky Buu began slicing wildly at Goku and Krillin causing them to go on the defensive dodging most of the attacks with relative ease except for one attack which cut off a few strands of Krillin's hair.

"The only we're going to have a chance of beating him with Super Saiyan 3." Goku stated.

"But..." Krillin replied.

"I know, Krillin." Goku replied "But I've got no choice. It's going to take some time to power up. So, I'm going to need you distract him."

"Okay." Krillin replied. "I should be able to keep him busy for a minute."

"For five minutes." Goku replied.

"Oh come on!" Krillin exclaimed. "...Fine"

Goku went higher into the air and began to power up. Husky Buu attempted to swing his sword at Goku before Krillin pelted him in the face with an energy blast.

"That's right, Pink Berry. Over here." Krillin said with as much bravado as he could muster.

Husky Buu threw his sword at Krillin in retaliation cutting Krillin across the cheek before pulling out another sword and swinging it at Krillin as the thrown which had stopped and floated in the air sword sent out a wind slash of its own.

Krillin dropped low to the ground once again narrowly avoiding the attacks. Husky Buu quickly brought his sword down towards Krillin's head. Krillin barely managed to roll out of the way before Husky Buu brought his sword down again with Krillin barely managing to roll out of the way once again.

The ground began to shake violently as Goku was about 25 percent away from reaching Super Saiyan 3.

Krillin quickly kipped up of the and backed up to gain a little distance from Husky Buu. "Come on Goku...hurry up." Krillin looked at Husky Buu with a puzzled expression on his face as watched Husky Buu began to chew like a cow chewing cud.

Husky Buu quickly took a deep breath before spitting out a pink gooey substance at Krillin.

As Goku continued to power up he noticed the goo about to hit Krillin. "Ah damn it!" Goku quickly moved towards Krillin pushing him out of the way at the last second. The goo completely covered Goku before quickly solidifying around him.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed.

* * *

 _North City_

* * *

Clouds of gray smoke permeated the sky over a half destroyed city surrounded by mountains. Loud roars echoed as demolished cars, buildings, and broken bodies adorned the cityscape. A woman crouched in fear as she was cornered by Tank Buu. Tank Buu loomed over her before proceeding to pick her up. The woman screamed in terror as Tank Buu brought her head towards his wide open mouth. The woman was inches away from having her head bitten off when Tank Buu was suddenly blind sided with a dropkick Gotenks sending him flying into a pile of ruble that was once a skyscraper and the up into the air. Gotenks caught the woman in his arms before placing her safely on the ground. The woman then ran away as fast her high heels would let her.

"Gee, a simple thank you would've been nice." Gotenks remarked before turning his attention to the rubble Tank Buu had been buried under.

Tank Buu roared loudly as he busted out of the rubble sending it flying towards the fused duo who quickly sidestepped it.

"You need to take some chill pills or something." Gotenks retorted. "You are way too wound up.

Tank Buu responded by picking up a nearby car and tossing at Gotenks. Gotenks responded by catching the car and throwing back him. Tank Buu let out a massive roar causing the car to explode.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Gotenks exclaimed "Uh, we mean you're going down evil monster! We're gonna end this with one attack!" Gotenks hands began to glow a bright yellow as he quickly took to the sky. "Die die missile barrage!" Gotenks bombarded Tank Buu with a series of rapid-fire energy blasts covering the big pink behemoth from head to toe.

"Alright!" Gotenks exclaimed. "We did it!"

"You idiots!" Piccolo exclaimed as he approached Gotenks. "You know damn well that level of attack wouldn't faze him. Now quit playing around and fight seriously before you run out of time!"

"Fiiine." Gotenks replied as smoke caused by his attack dissipated showing Tank Buu to be completely unharmed. "Get ready for my next atta..."

Without warning Tank Buu lunged up into the air with surprising speed at Gotenks and grabbed him by the throat mid-sentence before slamming him into the ground creating a decent sized crater.

"Gotenks!" Piccolo exclaimed before Tank Buu grabbed him by the throat as well. _**'You let your guard down'**_ Kami chimed in.

 _ **'Now's not the time, Kami'**_ Piccolo replied

A golden light suddenly began emanating from the crater containing Gotenks. After a brief moment, Gotenks emerged from the crater in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"That was really rude ya know." Gotenks stated as he floated up towards Tank Buu who was still holding Piccolo by the throat in a beyond vice like grip. "Don't you know it's not polite to interrupt somebody when they're talking."

"A...lil...hell.." Piccolo managed to mutter

"Oh yeah, sorry." Gotenks replied before bringing his right leg back as far he could. "Super Awesome...Jet Kick!" Gotenks brought his leg forward with full force hitting Tank Buu square in the face breaking Piccolo free of his grip and sending him flying several feet away creating a sound similar to a jet taking off in the process.

"Un...believable." Piccolo said he lightly massaged his incredibly tender throat. "I thought for sure that slam to the ground would've caused some damage but you barely have a scratch on you. The fusion technique really is something..."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Gotenks replied.

Tank Buu once again roared as he charged towards Gotenks and Piccolo.

Gotenks took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. A white cloud began pouring out of his mouth changing shape to resemble a ghost-like version of himself.

"Go get him, Ghost!" Gotenks exclaimed.

The ghost nodded and charged at the charging Tank Buu meeting him head on. The ghost collided with the pink beast and instantly exploded on contact creating a massive explosion that nearly knocked Piccolo and Gotenks himself backward.

"What...was...that?" A stunned Piccolo inquired.

"I call it my Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack." Gotenks replied.

"Right...forget I asked." Piccolo replied. "Wait...You said I instead of we that time."

"Meh, I/We just use whatever pronoun feels right at the time." Gotenks replied.

"Anyway, stay focused." Piccolo replied. "In case you haven't noticed he's still alive."

"What!? No way!" Gotenks exclaimed. "That was one of my strongest attacks..."

The cloud of smoke created by the explosion faded away revealing Tank Buu's body was nearly half gone.

"See, look at that!" Gotenks exclaimed. "He's practically already dead."

Gotenks spoke too soon however as the damage was done to Tank Buu healed within the blink of an eye.

"Oh yeah..." Gotenks gulped "Forgot he could do that."

"The only way to defeat him is to destroy him completely." Piccolo stated.

"Fine then. I guess we're gonna have to take it to the next level." Gotenks replied.

"You can't be serious..." Piccolo replied.

"Oh, we're dead serious." Gotenks replied as the Super Saiyan aura around him began to swirl. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tank Buu quickly charged at Gotenks as he began powering up only to be knocked back a sudden and massive gust wind.

The entire city began to shake causing several of the structurally damaged buildings to collapse.

 _ **'He's really doing it.'**_ Piccolo thought. **_'He's already managed to obtain the power required to reach Super Saiyan 3.'_**

Gotenks hair began to slowly lengthen as his eyebrows started to change shape when suddenly Goten and Trunks found themselves standing next to one another.

"Uh oh..." Goten and Trunks said simultaneously.

* * *

 _East City_

* * *

"What the hell..." Videl said to herself as she approached East City. She could no longer feel Slender Buu's power. In fact, she could no longer feel anyone in city's power. Until just a minute ago she could feel the lives of several people being snuffed out one by one and she could most certainly feel Buu's power level but seemingly with in an instant the every ki signature vanished. Videl landed in the center of the downtown area and began to look around. The city was completely barren as no signs of life were detected. Videl scanned the area the best she could until she finally noticed the several discolorations on the ground. "Burn marks...Where they...incinerated?"

Just after Videl made her realization she heard the sound of an almost eerily laughter echoing throughout the desolate city. Videl suddenly began to feel Slender Buu's power building back up becoming slightly stronger than it was previously before she casually walked out from behind a building stretching her arms above her head.

"Congratulations." Slender Buu said as she walked up to Videl.

"You're...a girl." a slightly shocked Videl stated.

"What a girl can't be a deadly killing machine?" Slender Buu replied in a mockingly offended tone . "Now that's just sexist."

"No, I just meant...I mean I'm a...nevermind." Videl replied. "What did you mean by 'I won'."

"I meant you won my little game." Slender Buu replied. "You figured out how I killed them."

"You killed them...for a game." Videl replied with disgust and anger in her voice.

"Well, it was their fault really." Slender Buu replied. "They all failed their games and simply paid the price."

"God, first Towa now you. Why do I always get the psycho bitches?" Videl wondered.

"I'm not a psycho. I just like to have fun ." Slender Buu replied "I have another game for us to play. It's..." Slender Buu's words were cut short as a blast of energy tore through her abdomen.

"No thanks." Videl replied with her right arm outstretched towards Slender Buu.

"Aw, you're a real party poo..."

Slender Buu was again interrupted once again by Videl who delivered a stiff elbow to her face knocking her back several feet.

"Would you please stop interrupting...!" Slender Buu exclaimed before being hit in the face again. "Stop it!"

"No!" Videl replied as she went to deliver an uppercut only for Slender Buu to quickly spin around and smack Videl in the face with her antenna knocking her back a few feet. "You're pretty quick."

"That's what she said." Slender Buu quipped.

"That's just gross." Videl replied.

"You just need to lighten up." Slender Buu replied as she grabbed a piece of her antenna and broke it off. The piece of the antenna then turned into three large orbs which Slender Buu proceeded to juggle. "How about a game of dodge-ball?"

The orbs suddenly sprang forward towards Videl at a decent speed however Videl was able to dodge them with relative ease.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Videl exclaimed as she continued to dodge the orbs.

"Alrighty then." Slender Buu replied before snapping her fingers causing the 3 orbs to split into 6 smaller orbs which began to increase in speed until they more than doubled in speed. Videl struggled to dodge the increased speed of the orbs until ultimately one of the orbs struck her in the right shoulder.

"Damn it!" Videl exclaimed in pain. It felt as if that one strike nearly broke a bone.

"Score one point for me." Slender Buu stated with a slight giggle.

"This isn't a game!" Videl exclaimed before quickly turning Super Saiyan. Videl began to once again dodge the orbs with ease. She let the orbs chase her as she flew circles around Slender Buu before she flew towards her going up at the very last second causing each orb to hit her in the face. "I guess that makes six for me, right?"

"Yep sure does" Slender Buu replied before snapping her fingers again causing the orbs to split into a dozen even smaller orbs.

The orbs speed increased dramatically more than doubling in speed. Videl found herself unable to dodge them as she began to be hit repeatedly by the orbs one after another. Each orb felt just as hard despite the smaller sizes.

"Two! Four! Six! Twelve!" Slender Buu exclaimed as Videl was being mercilessly pummeled.

 _ **'Ah damn it!'**_ Videl as she struggled in vain to dodge the orbs. **_'Come on...Come on...Come on...There!'_** Videl's aura exploded around her knocking the orbs far away as she transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.

"Ooh, impressive." Slender Buu stated while giving a light golf clap. "Why didn't you do that sooner?"

"Well, I just reached this form earlier today, so I'm still getting the hang of it." Videl replied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Slender Buu replied. "But, I think it's safe to safe I won this game. Let's start the next game then shall we?"

"No more games." Videl replied before she was suddenly in front Slender Buu. "Actually, on second thought I do have an idea for a game. It's called wack-a-buu."

"That sounds like a very painful game." Slender Buu replied.

"It is." Videl replied before ramming her fist into Slender Buu's face sending her crashing into a nearby building. Videl quickly followed appearing behind Slender Buu knocking her out of the building and into another building. Videl continued to repeat this process several more times before knocking Slender Buu back into the streets.

Slender Buu attempted to stand up but collapsed as Videl approached her.

"Game over." Videl stated as her right index, middle, ring fingers began to glow with a pale yellowish white energy. "Nio..." Videl suddenly winced in pain as she felt something grab her arm. "What the hell?"

A male civilian had grabbed her right arm in an incredibly tight grip.

"What are you?" Videl wondered before noticing the man's face.

It had several pink veins running through it from the forehead to the chin and through the whites of his eyes.

Videl went to use her other arm to pry herself free when it too was grabbed by a woman with the same veins running through her face.

Slender Buu began laughing again in that same sensual yet somehow creepy manner as she slowly rose from the ground.

"What the hell did you do to them!?" Videl inquired.

"Oh it's simple really. I just put a bit of myself inside them." Slender Buu replied as she slowly ran a finger underneath Videl's chin. "You know, now that I get a closer look at you, you look pretty good."

"Um, thanks but I'm not into girls." Videl replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was..." Slender Buu replied. "You look like a good punching bag." Slender Buu began hitting Videl with several jabs to the gut followed by several jabs to the face then the gut again.

Videl gritted her teeth she took Slender Buu's beating as her body began to tense up before she let a burst of energy sending Slender Buu a few feet back and knocking the two Buu several feet away. Videl attempted to deliver a hard punch to Slender Buu but another Buu zombie jumped in front her causing Videl stop her punch less than an inch away from the Buu zombie's face.

"What's the matter?" Slender Buu rhetorically inquired. "Can't bring yourself to hurt them? You're figuring they might still be alive and you couldn't bare to hurt an innocent person. I could tell if they are or not buuut I'm not gonna. I mean where's the fun in that?"

Several more Buu zombies began to emerge from out of the woodworks and quickly surrounded Videl. Videl formed an energy blast in both of her hands and aimed them at several of the Buu zombies but didn't have it in her to release them as she put her hands down before several of the Buu zombie's swarmed on her pinning her down covering every part of her body but her head.

"Now it's game over." Slender Buu stated as she lifted her foot over Videl's head. As Slender Buu began to bring her foot down on Videl's head a dark purple energy beam blasted the Buu zombies off of Videl.

An equally shocked Slender Buu and Videl looked up to see someone floating in the air above.

"No way..." a surprised Videl stated. "...Towa?"

* * *

 _Mountains Near North City_

* * *

Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo hunkered down as they attempted to hide from Tank Buu.

"Nice job using that Solar Flare, Mr. Piccolo" Goten stated.

"Shh Goten not so loud." Trunks whispered

"Oops sorry." Goten whispered back.

"Keep your power levels down." Piccolo whispered. "We just need to avoid him for 30 minutes."

That was easier said than done however as Tank Buu tore down mountain top after mountain top after mountain top and before long the trio's hiding spot had been compromised.

Piccolo attempted a Solar Flare but Tank Buu grabbed him by the face and slammed it into the ground before turning his attention to Goten and Trunks.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten exclaimed.

"Goten, we need to run now!" Trunks exclaimed

Running didn't seem like much of an option as Tank Buu quickly formed a pink energy blast in his mouth and prepared to fire it at the boys. Just when all hope seemed lost for the Half-Saiyan duo a large blast of flame like ki hit Tank Buu burning his skin and knocking him back several feet. Goten and Trunks looked up to see Dabura floating in the air above them.

* * *

 _South City_

* * *

Krillin shook with fear as Husky Buu towered over the pint-sized warrior.

"Buu, make you fish." Husky Buu said to Krillin as his antenna began to glow.

As Husky Buu prepared to fire the beam a voice rang out from the distance.

"Shin! Kikoho!"

A large blast of energy hit Husky Buu driving him into the ground creating a rectangular crater in the ground in the process. Krillin looked up to see a figure far up in the sky.

"It couldn't be..." Krillin said as the figure came closer into view. "It is you...Tien!"

* * *

A/N

* * *

I really really really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's one I had been wanting to write for a while now and it's the longest chapter I've ever written at over 5000 words. Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a nice day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Trial

Badaboom, realist fanfic writer in the room. How you doin? ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 17: The Final Trial**

* * *

 _Mt. Paozu – Son Residence_

* * *

Gohan sat at the dinner table with Videl and Goten by his side and Goku and Vidalia on the opposite side as Chi-Chi prepared a massive dinner of various meats and desserts.

"Dinner smells great, mom." Gohan stated.

"I really wish you would let me help, Chi-Chi." Vidalia chimed in. "I make a mean souffle."

"Nonsense." Chi-Chi replied. "I'm not going let me son's future mother-in-law lift a finger."

"Hurry up, Chi-Chi! I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed as he playfully pounded on the table.

"You hold your horses, mister." Chi-Chi replied. "Everything's almost done."

"Hey Gohan, after dinner wanna go hang out by the lake?" Videl inquired.

"Yeah, sure." Gohan replied.

"Oooh, you two are gonna go kissy kissy aren't you?" Goten mocked.

"Goten!" Gohan replied before giving his little brother a noogie.

"Okay, everything's done." Chi-Chi stated as she filled everyone's plates with a literal mound of food. "Dig in everyone."

"Thanks for the food!" Gohan, Goku, Videl, and Vidalia simultaneously exclaimed before stuffing their faces.

* * *

 _Mt. Paozu – Lake_

* * *

Gohan and Videl lied on the grassy lakeside underneath a starlit sky as the held hands and listened to calm tranquil sounds of the night.

"This is perfect." Gohan stated as he held Videl's hand.

"Yeah." Videl replied. "Couldn't you just stay here forever?"

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"Then let's do it." Videl replied. "Let's just stay here forever."

"Yeah...that sounds...great." Gohan replied as an odd feeling began to gnaw at him. A feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"What's the matter, Gohan?" Videl inquired "Don't you want to stay here forever? Everything's perfect, right?"

"Y...yeah." Gohan replied. "...Perfect." Gohan's feeling began to grow stronger as doubt began filling his mind. "Wait...How did we get here?"

"What do you mean?" Videl inquired.

"Wasn't I supposed to do something?" Gohan wondered.

"Don't be silly." Videl replied as she gently caressed his hand. "The world's at peace. What's there to do but just lie her and enjoy the cool night air?"

"But what about Majin B..." Gohan began to say before the thought seemingly faded from his mind. Gohan closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the thoughts that were blocked by what felt like a dense fog.

"Don't fight it, Gohan." Videl assured him. "Everything's fine. Everything's peaceful. Everything's perfect."

"N...no." Gohan replied as he focused harder and harder. He could feel the fog in his mind slowly begin to lift."

"Don't reject this!" Videl exclaimed in slightly distorted voice. "Isn't this what you want! There's no violence! No death! No worry!"

"B...but it isn't...it isn't..." Gohan replied as the mental fog almost completely faded away. "It isn't real...None of it is real!"

"No!" Videl exclaimed, her voice now completely warped. "Why are you fighting this! Real or not this your utopia!"

"No!" Gohan replied. "This is just a facade! I'm still in the cave and while I'm in here my friends and family are possibly being slaughtered as we speak, and I can't let that happen!"

"You fool!" Fantasy Videl exclaimed as her body began to morph into a black mass that vaguely resembled her false identity.

The facsimiles of Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Vidalia suddenly emerged from the ground, each morphed and twisted as well as they surrounded Gohan.

"We won't let you leave!" They simultaneously exclaimed.

"Just watch me." Gohan replied before starting to power up. _ **'If my theory is correct the only to break out of this illusion is to push myself as far as I can go.'**_ "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The ground began to shake violently as Gohan proceeded to push his power to the very limit. The landscape began to break apart and crumble as Gohan quickly increased his power.

"Noooooooo!" The facsimiles all exclaimed as they to began to break apart and fade away.

Gohan continued to power up until finally, everything broke, crumbled, and faded away until Gohan found himself standing in what appeared to be a room of pure white. In the center of the room was a man similar in appearance and wardrobe to The Supreme Kai except much much older. However, as Gohan went to approach the old kai the white of the room completely engulfed everything. When the white faded Gohan found himself inside the cave right by the entrance with Supreme Kai and Kibito standing just outside.

"Gohan, Gohan, can you hear me?"

"Supreme Kai?" Gohan replied. "W...what am I doing back at the entrance?"

"What are you talking about?" Supreme Kai replied. " You never went any further than that."

"I didn't?" Gohan replied.

"No, you just took a few steps in and stopped." Supreme Kai replied.

"It is like you were in some sort of trance." Kibito added.

"So...none of it was real." Gohan stated. "How many hours was I standing there for?"

"Hours?" Supreme Kai replied. "You've only been standing there for five minutes."

"...Really?" Gohan replied.

"It seems as your power has indeed increased from whatever happened to you in those five minutes." Kibito stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Gohan replied as he exited the cave. "I have gotten stronger, but only slightly. It's still nowhere near enough to take on Majin Buu. Maybe the legend of the cave was a bit over exaggerated."

"If it's power you seek." A voice suddenly rang out from the cave before the elder kai Gohan had briefly witnessed emerged. "I believe I can help you with that."

* * *

A/N

* * *

Sorry that this chapters unusually short. But I wanted Gohan's last trial to be its own mini-chapter. Next chapter will be back to the average Majin Unleashed chapter length. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice day ~TheUltimateMystic


	18. Chapter 18: Unexpected A&W

**Chapter 18: Unexpected Allies & Welcomed Returns**

* * *

 _East City_

* * *

"And who the hell are you?" Slender Buu inquired

"I'm the beautiful bitch who's going to kill you." Towa replied.

Before Slender Buu could reply, Towa sent out another energy wave from her staff knocking Slender Buu away and through several buildings.

"I can't believe I lost to you, if this is the best you can muster." Towa stated as she helped Videl up.

"What are doing here?" Videl inquired. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because Babidi can eat a dick, that's why." Towa replied.

"Fair enough." Videl replied. "What about those people?"

"They're already dead." Towa replied.

"But I could feel Ki coming from them." Videl replied.

"Are you that stupid?" Towa mockingly asked. "That ki is all Buu's."

"...You're right." Videl replied. "Wait a minute, I thought you couldn't sense ki."

"I'm a quick study." Towa replied.

"So anyway, what's the plan?" Videl inquired

"The plan is for you to stay back and watch me do my thing." Towa replied.

"But..." Videl went to reply.

"No buts." Towa interrupted. "You can barely stand as it is. You'd only get in my way and besides I'll be done with this in thirty seconds."

Just as Towa finished her sentence, the several buildings that Slender Buu had been knocked through were instantly incinerated.

"Make that a minute." Towa corrected.

* * *

 _North City_

* * *

Dabura hovered in the air as he glared at the monstrous Tank Buu. "Look's like you've been working out."

Tank Buu simply roared in reply before charging up a large pink energy beam in his mouth and shooting it directly at Dabura who dodged it with ease. Dabura responded by creating a medium sized energy dome and dropping it on Tank Buu before landing next to Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks.

"That will only hold him briefly." Dabura stated.

"Thanks for the save." Piccolo replied.

"Piccolo, who's the big red guy?" Trunks inquired.

"An ally." Piccolo replied.

"This alliance is only temporary." Dabura replied. "Once these creatures are defeated we will be enemies once again."

"So you're aware of the situation?" Piccolo inquired.

"Yes, I am aware." Dabura replied.

"Do you think you can hold him off for 30 minutes?" Piccolo inquired.

"There's no need." Dabura replied. "I have grown a considerable amount stronger since the last time we met."

Dabura's power began to rise immensely as his ears grew slightly longer while his skin began to slowly turn snow white.

Tank Buu let out a huge roar shattering Dabura's energy dome just Dabura finished his transformation.

* * *

 _South City_

* * *

"Boy Tien, you are a real sight for sore eyes." Krillin stated.

"How ya been, Krillin?" Tien inquired.

"I've been good. Well, up until just recently anyway." Krillin replied. "I've got hair now."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Tien replied. "And here I thought you were in the bald for life club like me."

"Nope." Krillin replied. "Wife seems to like it though."

"You're married?" Tien replied.

"Yeah, to 18." Krillin replied.

"Wow, I knew you had a thing for her but I never thought that would work out." Tien replied.

"Hey, I'll have you know I can be quite the ladies man." Krillin replied. "You know I tried inviting you to the wedding but no one knew where the hell you were."

"Yeah, let's just say there was no postage where I was." Tien replied. "Launch still managed to find me though. She always manages to find me...always."

"That Buu has been down there for a while now." Krillin stated. "How deep is that hole?"

"Deep." Tien replied. "He's going to be back up soon so get ready."

"Do you really think we can defeat him?" Krillin inquired.

"No." Tien replied. "But we don't have to. You can feel it right?"

Krillin closed his eyes and focused his senses. "...Yeah, Goku's power level is still rising."

"That means he should be able to break out of that stuff." Tien stated. "We just have to keep him busy until then."

"Oh great more decoy work." Krillin replied. "I might as well just paint a target on my back."

* * *

 _East City_

* * *

"New game!" Slender Buu exclaimed as she walked towards Towa and Videl. "It's called burn everything!"

"You know, I usually like to play with my opponent too." Towa stated. "But in this instance, I think I'll make an exception."

Towa formed an orb of energy in her right hand and fired it at Slender Buu. Slender Buu easily dodged the blast however the attack immediately came back at her from behind causing Slender Buu to jump in the air to avoid it but as she did Towa capitalized on her distraction with a hard punch to face sending her back several feet. Towa's staff began to glow as she split into five and surrounded the stunned Slender Buu.

"It's over!" Each Towa exclaimed as they all extended their right index fingers. "Five Akuma Beams!" All five Towa's shot a blue and purple energy beam from their extended index fingers. However, before the energy beams could connect Slender Buu recovered and deflected the beams back at the Towa's with a flame-like energy whip. The five Towa's quickly merged back into one as one of the energy beams hit her in the shoulder. "Ah damn it, that didn't go as planned...Excuse me one moment." Towa quickly made her way back to Videl who had just finished dispatching the last of the Buu zombies. "So, I may need your help after all."

* * *

 _South City_

* * *

Husky Buu emerged from the rectangular crater as Krillin and Tien prepared themselves.

"You ready?" Tien inquired.

"No, but I don't think that really matters right now." Krillin jokingly replied.

"Buu slice you up!" Husky Buu exclaimed.

Krillin quickly darted to the left of Husky Buu while Tien ran to the right.

Husky Buu turned towards Tien and swung his sword creating a massive gust of wind like energy, but as he did Krillin shot a quick Kamehameha wave at Husky Buu's back. Tien dodged the wind slice attack with ease as Husky Buu turned his attention towards Krillin and swung his sword at the pint-sized warrior creating another massive gust of wind like energy. As Husky Buu attacked Krillin, Tien shot a Dodon Ray at the back of Husky Buu causing Husky Buu to turn his attention back to Tien as Krillin barely dodged the wind slice attack. This continued for a brief while with Husky Buu growing more and more agitated until he used a super explosive wave to knock Tien and Krillin several feet away.

"Okay, phase two!" Tien exclaimed before using the multi-form technique to split into three with Krillin doing the same.

* * *

 _North City_

* * *

Tank Buu shot another mouth blast at the newly transformed Dabura who hit the blast back at him sending it right down his throat causing Tank Buu's left pectoral muscle to explode outward. Dabura quickly followed up with a hard punch the gut causing an imprint of Dabura's fist to bulge out of Tank Buu's back. Dabura then formed a trident in his left hand and shoved it directly into Tank Buu's face which caused a small piece of Tank Buu's antenna to fall off. The trident began to reverberate and glow with a bright hot white energy.

"Demon Trident Explosion!" Dabura exclaimed before a mass of energy burst forth from the tips of the trident causing the entire upper half of Tank Buu to instantly disintegrate.

Goten and Trunk's jaws near dropped upon witnessing the power and speed Dabura while Piccolo retained a stoic face even though he too was amazed.

 _ **'You know, I really hope we don't have to fight him after all of this is over.'**_ Nail stated.

 _ **'He did say that we'd be enemies again.'**_ Kami replied.

 _ **'Maybe it was all talk.'**_ Nail replied

 _ **'Will you two shut up!'**_ Piccolo internally exclaimed. **_'I'm trying to pay attention!'_**

 _ **'Pay attention to what? The fight's over.'**_ Nail replied.

Piccolo turned his attention back to the fight just in time to see Dabura finish off the lower half of Tank Buu with a large flame breath attack.

* * *

 _East City_

* * *

"So, you up for a little tag team action?" Towa inquired.

"If it means getting rid of psycho pink then hell yeah." Videl replied. "So should we just attack her head on?"

"No, she's too smart for that." Towa replied.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Videl inquired.

"...We share a body." Towa replied in a slightly begrudging tone.

"You mean the fusion dance?" Videl inquired.

"No." Towa replied. "Our bodies won't combine to form a new body but rather we use one of our bodies as a host and that host will retain major control."

"That sounds similar to a technique Gohan told me about." Videl replied.

"The Namekians have a similar technique." Towa replied. "Unlike that however, this is only temporary."

"How temporary?" Videl inquired.

"One minute." Towa replied. "But that should be more than enough time to take her down. This hole in my chest really did on a number on me so we're going to have to use your body. "

"How do we go about doing this?" Videl inquired.

"We each put a hand on the others chest and I will say I wish to be in you while you say "I wish for you to be in me." Towa replied.

"...I am not doing that." Videl replied.

"Well, it's either that or death." Towa replied.

"...Fine." Videl replied after taking a second to think it over.

Videl and Towa turned toward Slender Buu who was playing a portable gaming device.

"Oh, you two finally done strategizing?" Slender Buu mockingly inquired. "I can't wait to see what you've come up with."

Videl let out a sigh as she put her right hand on Towa's chest while Towa put her left hand on Videl's.

"I wish to be in you." Towa stated.

"I wish for you to be in me." Videl stated at the same time.

Towa's staff began to glow with a bright green light before her body disappeared.

"Sooo that's it?" Slender Buu wondered. "I gotta say that was a little lackluster. I was hoping for more of a bang."

As soon as the last word left her mouth half of Slender Buu's body was gone in an instant.

"Oh...fu..." The remaining half of Slender Buu managed to say before she was stopped by Videl, who was suddenly face to face with her, with Videl's right hand inside the remaining half of Slender Buu's chest.

"Game over." Videl stated before she released a small ball of energy inside Slender Buu's chest causing her to completely explode leaving no trace of her left.

 _ **'Well, that was fun.'**_ Towa stated from inside Videl's head. _**'What should we do with the remaining 45 seconds. Ooh I have an idea.'**_

"What are you doing?" Videl inquired outloud.

 _ **'Looking through your memories.'**_ Towa replied. **_'I'm hoping to find some juicy secrets. Ooh damn, he's got some nice abs.'_**

"Hey! Get out of there!" Videl exclaimed.

Off in the distance and unbeknownst to the merged duo the little pink orbs that Slender Buu used to pummel Videl earlier began to float upwards before quickly taking off vanishing into the distance.

* * *

 _South City_

* * *

Krillin and Tien were both badly battered as they continued their efforts to try and hold of Husky Buu.

"Krillin!" Tien exclaimed as Krillin was hit by an extended arm from Husky Buu nearly knocking him unconscious before Tien used a Shin Kikoho to knock Husky Buu down into the ground.

"18, did you leave the kettle on!?" Krillin deliriously exclaimed.

"Stay with me buddy. We just need a little bit more time." Tien stated.

"Right." Krillin replied as he came to his senses. "But what is there left to do? We've exhausted the multiform technique and used every trick we could think of and if you keep using the Kikoho..."

"There is still one move I haven't tried yet." Tien replied. "It's a new technique. I haven't actually finished it yet but it should be enough to hold him off until Goku can break free."

All three of Tien's eyes began to glow with a bright yellow energy as Husky Buu emerged from the hole. Husky Buu attempted to attack Tien with his wind slice attack but was stopped by a large triangular ring of rapidly moving yellow energy that quickly surrounded him. The ring then lifted Husky Buu up into the air as it began knocking him around violently. Several minutes passed before Tien began to grow tired.

"Come on Goku..." Tien said as he struggled to maintain his technique. "I can't keep this up much longer..."

Just as Tien's technique began to fade slightly the solid pink substance that surrounded Goku began to slowly crack before completely shattering with Goku emerging in his SS3 form.

Goku looked at Tien and then at the technique he was using on Husky Buu. After a brief pause, Goku quickly ran underneath the attack and began charging a Kamehameha wave.

"Kaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeee..." Goku said as he formed the massive full power Kamehameha in his hands. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Goku fired the full power Kamehameha wave up towards Husky Buu which upon hitting him and Tien's technique caused a massive explosion which completely destroyed Husky Buu.

Tien dropped to his knees exhausted from the near depletion of his ki.

Goku walked over to the downed Tien and Krillin who was nearly ready to fall over himself.

"You guys look like you had fun." Goku stated with chuckle.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Krillin replied with slight laugh before falling on his butt. "I think I'm ready to retire again."

The three long time friends let out a laugh but as they were doing so the sword that had been knocked away earlier turned back into flesh and began to levitate before quickly taking off into the distance.

* * *

 _North City_

* * *

Piccolo stood in front of Goten and Trunks ready to take on Dabura knowing full well he'd lose ten times over.

"Relax." Dabura stated as he landed in front of Piccolo. "It would be in poor taste to attack you now. Besides, the next person I want to fight is Gohan."

"My brother will mop the floor with you!" Goten triumphantly exclaimed.

"We'll see." Dabura replied with a smirk on his face.

While the four fighters were conversing, the small piece of antenna that had been cut off of Tank Buu began to crawl away unnoticed. It then began to hover in the air before quickly taking off vanishing into the distance.

* * *

 _Sky_

* * *

In the middle of the calm tranquil sky, the pieces of the three Buu slowly started to merge into one blob which began to take slowly take shape as a strong ominous presence filled the air.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Boom Baby! Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it. What did you think of Dabura's new form? Let me know your thoughts and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	19. Chapter 19: Scratchy Old Kai

Damn, I just realized I've been doing this for over a year now. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Scratchy Old Kai**

* * *

 _Other World Check in Station_

* * *

"Ah Vidalia, back already?" King Yemma inquired as Vidalia approached his desk.

"Yep." Vidalia replied. "It's been one hell of a day."

"Speaking of hell. The transports to heaven and Grand Kai's place are broken down right now so I'm going to have to send you there for now." King Yemma replied.

"What!?" Vidalia exclaimed. "You can't send cute little old me to hell!"

"I'm kidding." King Yemma replied with a loud booming laugh. "Just a little bit of my Yemma brand humor."

"Yeah, funny." Vidalia replied with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, I've got a question to ask you. Has a Son Gohan checked in at any time today?"

"Let me check." King Yemma replied as he opened a large book. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan...Nope, no Son Gohans have checked in today."

"Right." Vidalia replied. "Hmm..." Vidalia thought for a moment before closing her eyes and placing her right pointer and middle fingers on her forehead as she began to search for Gohan's ki signature. "...There." Within less than a second Vidalia was gone from the check in station.

"So that's a no on checking in then." King Yemma said to nobody. "...Saiyans."

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais – Before Vidalia's Exit._

* * *

Gohan, Supreme Kai, and Kibito stood stunned as the elderly kai approached them. His wardrobe was nearly identical to that of the Supreme Kai's as well as the color of his skin. His face, however, was longer and considerably more wrinkled. He had a small patch of white hair on his head as well as a little tiny white mustache.

"Who are you?" Gohan inquired.

"What does it look like I am?" The old kai replied.

"You're a kai." Supreme Kai replied.

"Bingo." The Old Kai replied. "Supreme Kai to be precise."

"I thought you were the supreme kai." Gohan said to The Supreme Kai he was familiar with.

"There was more than one Kaioshin." Kibito replied. "Just like the Kai that watch over the four quadrants, there were multiple Kaioshin or Supreme Kais as they are more commonly known.

"Were?" Gohan wondered.

"I am the last one." Supreme Kai replied. "Or so I thought. You must be from a previous generation."

"I'd say about fifteen generations. Though you wouldn't tell from looking at this youthful face." Old Kai replied before letting out a laugh akin to that of Fortune Teller Baba.

"What were you doing in that cave?" Gohan inquired.

"Let's just say I had a slight disagreement with a person you don't want to piss off." Old Kai replied. "As punishment he trapped me in that cave and then decided it was funny to spread a rumor about a great power granted to anyone who could 'Pass the trials of the cave.'"

"So the trials were..." Gohan replied.

"Basically keys to free me." Old Kai replied. "Although, I suppose breaking those locks would grant you a bit of power. I, however, can grant you more. Enough to beat Majin Buu."

"You know about Majin Buu?" Gohan inquired.

"I know a lot of things." Old Kai. "For example, you are a Saiyan. Well, half Saiyan anyway. I can help you gain new power."

"I know there's another level beyond that of a Super Saiyan 2 if I can reach that..." Gohan replied.

"You mean Super Saiyan three?" Old Kai scoffed. "No, that form is horribly inefficient. No no no that won't do at all. In fact you're better off not bothering with that form at all. This will be something entirely different."

"As long as it helps me defeat Majin Buu, I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Gohan replied.

"Good, let's get started then." Old Kai replied as he came closer to Gohan. "First of all these close have to go." Old Kai snapped his fingers and the tattered remains of Gohan's Saiyaman outfit disappeared and in their place was nothing but a leopard printed loin cloth.

"...I can't wear this!" Gohan exclaimed as his face turned bright red upon realizing what he was now wearing.

"Your body needs to be almost completely exposed for this." Old Kai

"But why is it leopard print!?" Gohan inquired.

"Leopard print is stylish." Old Kai replied. "Now then. Let's not dilly dally."

Old Kai scratched Gohan's left wrist with his surprising sharp finger nail.

"Ow!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Quit whining and stay still." Old Kai replied as he continued to scratch Gohan's wrist very slowly working his way up with each scratch.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kai's -_ _After Vidalia's exit_

* * *

Gohan began to squirm slightly as Old Kai began to reach the top of his left shoulder.

"Stop fidgeting." Old Kai stated as he continued to scratch Gohan.

"Sorry." Gohan replied. "But you felt that right? That huge spike in Ki. I can hardly feel any ki signatures from here and I felt that. It was my girlfriend's mother...I'm just wondering what the hell is happening down there..."

A few brief moments passed before Vidalia suddenly appeared behind Gohan.

"Hi there!" Vidalia exclaimed causing Gohan to nearly jump out of his skin. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I felt..." Vidalia suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she laid eyes upon Gohan's "...Abs."

"Um, Vidalia...Hello." Gohan said as he attempted to get Vidalia's attention.

"Huh?" Vidalia replied shaking her head as she snapped out of her trance. "Oh yeah right...where was I...Oh yeah right. I felt your energy and came to see what you were up to. You're not dead right?"

"Nope, no halo." Gohan replied.

"So Videl was right." Vidalia stated. "She was adamant that you were alive."

"Well, I would know if she was alive or not too." Gohan replied.

"Will quit your yapping!" Old Kai exclaimed. "All your blabbering is making this difficult."

"Who's the Old Kai?" Vidalia inquired.

"He's a former Supreme Kai!" Kibito exclaimed. "Show some respect!"

"It's alright." Old Kai stated. "You can call me whatever you want. Say after I'm done with him maybe I can work on you." Old Kai said with a wink.

"Um no thanks." Vidalia replied.

"Too bad." Old Kai replied. "I can only do this once anyway."

"You know something tells me you and Master Roshi would get along famously." Gohan chuckled.

"Alright now quiet." Old Kai stated. "Let me get back to work."

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kai's - During Schism_

* * *

Old Kai had just begun scratching below Gohan's left pec when everyone suddenly felt the power of Buu begin to split apart and in some aspects grow.

"Oh no!" Supreme Kai exclaimed. "...It can't be."

"What is this?" Gohan inquired. "What's happening?"

"Majin Buu is splitting up." Supreme Kai replied. "Something must have happened to make his absorptions separate back into their own entities..."

"Absorptions?" Gohan wondered. "What are you talking about?"

"I am the the last of the Supreme Kai's because Majin Buu killed the rest." Supreme Kai replied. "And he did so by absorbing them."

"...I had no idea." Gohan replied. "Why have you never mentioned this before?"

"Because it's painful to talk about..." Supreme Kai replied. "Majin Buu started with The Supreme Kai of the West. Someone who had as much beauty as she had passion for fun and games. Next was The Supreme Kai of the North, When not performing his Kaioshin duties he would spend his days fishing or practicing his swordcraft. Buu then met perhaps his most challenging foe in the form of The Supreme Kai of the South, a giant of a Kai, kind and gentle to his friends but to his enemies he would attack them with great unrelenting fury. Finally, there was our leader and the man I owe my life to, The Grand Supreme Kai. He was a man whose heart was as big as his appetite. He gave his life to save mine. A debt I will never be able to truly repay. Majin Buu absorbed them all one by one and with each absorption, he gained a new form. The Majin Buu you are familiar with is the form he took after he absorbed The Grand Supreme Kai."

"Wow...That must've been really hard on you." Vidalia stated.

"It was." Supreme Kai replied. "Even after all these years, the pain of their loss hasn't really faded..."

"We will avenge your friends." Gohan replied. "Mark my words."

* * *

 _Earth - Sky_

* * *

The pink blob slowly continued to take form. First the torso, then the leg and feet, then the arms and hands, and finally the head and antenna. The new Buu was tall with an athletic build, long torso, long arms and legs, and an antenna that reach just passed its neck. It wore an attire identical to that of Tank Buu's with no shirt white baggy pants, black boots with gold trim, black forearm bands with gold trim and a black belt with a gold buckle with a black M embroidered on it.

The new Buu cracked his neck and looked at his hands and began laughing in a deep gravelly voice.

* * *

A/N

* * *

Another short chapter but I felt like that would be a good place to end this one. I intend to make The 20th chapter a pretty decent length. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day and a spooky Halloween ~TheUltimateMystic.


	20. Chapter 20: Dabura vs Super Buu

It's good and plenty. Let's get into Twenty! Also F-bomb warning. ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Dabura vs Super Buu**

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kai's_

* * *

"Sooo, how many kids do you think you and Videl will have?" Vidalia inquired as Old Kai continued his ritual.

"I um think it's a bit too soon to be thinking about that." Gohan replied trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Nonsense." Vidalia replied. "It's never too soon to plan for the future. Marky and I were actually thinking about having another child but the whole getting sick and dying thing sorta put a damper on that."

* * *

 _South City Outskirts_

* * *

Goku quickly powered down to conserve what remaining time he had left as he, Krillin, and Tien stood around and chatted.

"So where's Chiatzou?" Krillin inquired.

"I dropped him off at the look out." Tien replied. "There's no way he could've handled this."

"Man, I was kind of looking forward to a good fight." A disappointed Goku stated.

"Yeah, but look on the bright side." Krillin. "You get to spend more time with us."

"True, but I still would've liked to duke it out a bit more." Goku replied. "Well, at least I get to stay and enjoy the food now. I hope I can Chi-Chi to make her famous all bacon pizza. Everything's made out of bacon, even the cheese."

"...How is that even...You know what never mind." Krillin replied.

"Hmm, seems like the others have finished off the other Buus." Tien stated.

"That's great!" Krillin cheerfully exclaimed. "That means it's over...and I didn't die!"

A look of concern came across Goku's face just as Krillin finished his sentence.

"What's the matter?" Krillin inquired.

"I don't know." Goku replied. "It just doesn't really feel like it's over yet..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Krillin replied. "You feel it right their power levels are gone of course it's o..."

Before Krillin could finish his sentence the three Z-Fighters began to feel the rising power of Buu's new form.

"...Ah, damn it." Krillin declared.

"...Goku, he's near..." Tien began to say.

"I know..." Goku replied.

* * *

 _East City_

* * *

"So, Wanna go get a drink?" Towa inquired. "I could really use a good buzz right about now."

"I'm 18...Well, actually I'm still legally 17...Point is I'm not old enough to drink." Videl replied.

"Too bad." Towa replied. "I could really use some blood ale."

"Why are you being so chummy, anyway?" Videl inquired.

"Well, Dabura gave me strict orders not to do anything to you after this was over." Towa replied. "Plus we just fought a battle together and where I come from comrades in battle always get hammered after a victory."

"Well, how about we just go get a HETAP." Videl replied.

"HETAP?" Towa replied.

"Trust me, you'd kill for it." Videl replied.

The two began to take their leave before stopping dead in their tracks as they began to feel the growing menacing presence of Buu's new form.

"...Shit." Towa declared.

Videl just simply let out a sigh.

* * *

 _North City_

* * *

"So is it all over?" Goten inquired.

Before anyone could respond the ever growing presence of Buu could be felt by everyone.

"...No, Goten." Piccolo replied. "No, it's not."

"Can we stop this?" Trunks wondered. "It's power is..."

"This is the strongest it's ever been." Dabura stated. "But I was still holding back during my fight with Tank Buu."

 _ **'That was more like a massacre if you ask me.'**_ Nail quipped.

"I should have the power to take him down." Dabura continued. "But if I fail we only have one hope left."

Without further hesitation, Dabura took his leave towards Super Buu.

* * *

 _Sky_

* * *

Super Buu hovered far up in the sky as he looked down at a large round floating platform in the distance.

 _The Lookout – Hidden Chamber_

Having felt the nearby presence of Super Buu, Dende, Mr. Popo, Yamcha, Roshi, 18, Marron, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Ox-King, and the recently arrived Chiaotzu cover hoping against all odds that they wouldn't be discovered.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Marron stated as 18's arms were wrapped around her,

"I know, Marron." 18 replied. "Daddy and his friends will be back soon. Don't worry."

 _The Lookout - Outside_

"Come out come out wherever you are..." Super Buu. "Buu is hungry...Are you here? No...Here? No...Here...Buu found you!"

* * *

 _South City Outskirts_

* * *

"Goku, you need to use your instant transmission." Krillin stated.

"...I'm trying...I can't focus." Goku replied.

"What do you mean?" Krillin inquired. "You know where they are. Can't you just go there?"

"I have to be able to lock on." Goku replied. "Even if I know the location, if I can't focus on anything the instant transmission won't work..."

* * *

 _The Lookout_

* * *

Nine pieces of chocolate laid on the ground before Super Buu picked up a few pieces and began to eat them.

"...Hmm. Humans not make good chocolate like they used too." Super Buu said to himself before walking out to the edge of The Lookout. "Other places to go, other people to eat." Super Buu lifted his right arm into the air, palm upward as his hand began to glow with a bright pink energy. The energy then began to disperse outward in the form of several billion energy blasts.

* * *

 _South City - Outskirts_

* * *

Goku, and Tien hovered in the air having avoided the energy blasts that had suddenly plummeted towards them.

"...That monster." Tien stated with malice. "...He killed them all."

"Not all..." Goku replied as he looked down at Krillin's lifeless body which was still shielding a frightened kid who had managed to wander into the field chasing after a kickball.

Neither Goku nor Tien said another word as they began to take off towards the lookout.

* * *

 _Korin's Tower_

* * *

Super Buu hovered just outside the balcony of the lookout as Korin and Yajirobe hid behind one of several large pots. Super Buu began to fire energy shots at the pots one by one eventually reaching Korin and Yajirobe's pot but as he was about to destroy it a large trident came hurdling towards him Super Buu, however, dodged it at the last second leaving the spear to vanish into the distance. Super Buu looked around for the one who threw the spear but found no one in sight.

"Who threw that!" Super Buu exclaimed

"I did!" Dabura exclaimed as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere landing a stiff punch to Super Buu's face sending him flying throw Korin's tower and out to the opposite side.

"Who are you?" Buu inquired. "...Wait. Buu remembers you. Buu fight you before...You shouldn't be this strong!"

"What can I say? I take my vitamins." Dabura replied before quickly charging at Super Buu landing a hard punch to the pink guy's face.

Super Buu was knocked back a few feet by Dabura's punch before stopping. Super Buu almost looked distraught but that look soon gave way to laughter.

"I fail to see what's so funny..." Dabura replied.

"You think you have Buu on the ropes." Super Buu replied.

Super Buu's already immense power began to increase as pink electricity began to swirl around him.

"Holding back I see." Dabura replied. "Good, I didn't want this to be too easy."

Energy as white as Dabura's skin began to circle around him as his muscle mass increased slightly along with his power level.

Dabura and Super Buu stared at one another for a brief moment before clashing, creating a loud shock wave in the processed.

Korin came out from hiding just as the shock wave reached Korin's Tower. Korin was easily knocked off the tower by the shock wave but was stopped from falling by Yajirobe who grabbed him by his white furry paw.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Korin exclaimed.

"Don't worry I got you." Yajirobe replied as he pulled Korin to safety.

"Thanks, bean daddy." Korin stated.

"Don't mention it." Yajirobe replied.

Dabura and Super Buu continued their struggle as they matched it each other blow for blow. The two seemed evenly matched for several moments until Super Buu's strikes began to gain speed. Super Buu's movements grew and faster and faster until he began to overpower Dabura landing punch after punch after punch. Dabura tried his best to stay on the defensive but to no avail. While still being pummeled, Dabura managed to quickly suck in some air before releasing a flame breath attack which caused Super Buu's face to melt slightly.

"AAAAH!" Super Buu exclaimed as pieces his pink flesh slowly dripped off his melted face.

The damage to Super Buu's face quickly was quickly repaired but Super Buu could still feel the painful burning sensation causing him to grab face in agony.

"Still hurts!" Super Buu exclaimed. "Why does it still hurt!?"

"Let me take your mind of your face!" Dabura exclaimed as his right hand before ramming his right fist into Super Buu's stomach. Sparks of electricity shot out of Dabura's hand as he removed it from Super Buu's abdomen causing Super Buu to shout out in even more pain than before.

"I think it's time you shut up." Dabura stated before forming a big wad of spit in his mouth and spitting it at Super Buu.

The spit landed square on Super Buu's face causing him to turn to stone within a matter of seconds.

"Aw, looks like we're too late." Towa's voice rang out as she and Videl quickly approached Dabura.

"No...somethings not right." Dabura replied.

Super Buu's stone body was still floating in the air.

"It should've plummeted to the ground instantly but it's still..." Dabura began to say before a look of shock suddenly appeared on his face" "Oh no..."

Several cracks began appearing all over Super Buu before pink sludge began oozing out of them.

"Attack with everything you've got!" Dabura exclaimed to Videl and Towa.

Videl and Towa both nodded as Videl began charging a Kamehameha while Towa likewise began charging an energy blast. Dabura began charging an energy blast in his as well however before any of the blasts were even half charged the pink sludge shot out of the cracks and into the air above them. Several tendrils began sprouting out of the mass. The tendrils began lashing out violently in all directions causing Videl, Towa, and Dabura to abandon their attacks in order to evade the tendrils. Each of them easily evaded the tendrils at first however as the speed of their strikes began to steadily increase they found Dabura, Towa, and Videl each found themselves struggling to dodge the violent and rapid lashes.

"Damn it!" Towa exclaimed as one of the tendrils slashed her across her right ankle

"Towa!" Videl exclaimed just before she too was struck across the face. "Aaaah!"

"Don't worry about me." Towa replied. "Just stay focused on dodging

or else there's a lot more pain coming our way. Any plans big bro?"

"Just one..." Dabura replied before suddenly stopping letting the tendrils hit him.

"The hell are you doing?" Towa inquired while still narrowly avoiding the tendrils.

"Can't charge it...if I have to focus...on dodging. " Dabura replied as the tendrils ea attacked him. "When I'm done...get ready to attack."

Bright red ki began emanating from Dabura's abdomen before spreading throughout the rest of his body. After several seconds of being viciously cut up by the tendrils, Dabura released a massive wave of energy knocking it several feet away while simultaneously tearing it in half. Videl and Towa each charged an energy blast as quickly as they could before releasing them towards the two halves. One-half of the blob instantly reformed into Super Buu and blocked Videl's blast while the other half simply dodged and began moving erratically.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Towa exclaimed.

Super Buu quickly charged towards Towa and Videl who met him head on. Videl and Towa each managed to land a few hits on Super Buu while receiving several strikes themselves. Meanwhile, the remaining half of Super Buu's blob form began circling Dabura. Dabura shot several rapid-fire ki blasts at the blob which avoided every one of them as it continued to move fast around Dabura. The tide seemed to turn in Videl and Towa's favor as Videl landed a hard punch to Super Buu's face followed by a hard punch from Towa the two then finished up their combo with synchronized spin kicks to the gut.

"Yes!" Towa exclaimed. "We got him on the ropes. We can do this. We can win."

As soon as Towa uttered those words the blob darted straight towards Dabura' before dropping down and coming up behind him. Before Dabura could react the blob widened and completely engulfed him.

"Brother!" Towa exclaimed. Towa fired several shots at the blob in a vain attempt to free her brother.

"Come to me!" Super Buu exclaimed as the blob hurdled past Towa and Videl.

The blob collided with Super Buu covering him head to toe. Towa and Videl watched in horror as Super Buu began to transform. His antenna extended down to the upper half of his legs while ears and a nose both resembling Dabura's began to form. The pink mass began to solidify forming new skin and clothes. Super Buu's skin took on a red tint and He now wore Dabura's top and cape while retaining his own lower attire and arm wear.

Videl did her best not to shake from the increased power coming from Super Buu's new form. "...Fuck."

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

"Not again..." Gohan stated as he sensed Buu's power increase. Gohan attempted to stand up only to be stopped be Old Kai

"Sit down. You're not ready yet." Old Kai stated.

"Ready or not, I can't just sit here..." Gohan replied.

"If you'll leave now you'll only end up getting killed." Old Kai replied. "And besides once this ritual has been started it can't be stopped until it is completed."

"But it might be too late by then..." Gohan replied.

"Well, there is another option." Old Kai replied as he took off his orb shaped earrings.

"What are those?" Gohan inquired.

"Potara earrings." Old Kai replied.

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or whatever Holiday you celebrate around this time of the year. Sorry, it's been a little while since I've updated but I've been experiencing some technical difficulties. I hope you enjoyed chapter 20. I can't believe I've gotten this far. It seems like only yesterday I was writing the first chapter of my first fanfic Not Alone. Boy, how time flies. Anyway, remember to like fav comment and all that fun stuff and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic.


	21. Chapter 21: Forces Converge

Winner winner chicken dinner! ~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Forces Converge**

* * *

 _Otherworld Check in Station._

* * *

"Due to the extenuating circumstances happening on Earth, I hearby grant you a one day pass." King Yamma stated as he looked down at Vegeta. "Please, don't make me regret this."

"You have nothing to worry about." Vegeta replied. "Now take me to the living world, Witch"

"That's Fortune Teller Baba." Baba replied as she ran her crystal ball into Vegeta's shin.

As Vegeta winced from the pain he and Baba disappeared.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

"What are potara earrings?" Vidalia inquired as she looked at the yellow orb earrings in her hand.

"I am curious as well." Supreme Kai stated.

"You mean you don't know the power of the potara earrings!?" Old Kai replied.

"No, I'm afraid not." Supreme Kai replied with a bit of shame in his voice.

"I too am afraid this knowledge is lost on me." Kibito stated.

"You youngins need to read more." Old Kai stated. "Wearing such important objects without even knowing their history. The potara earrings have the power to fuse any two beings resulting in a new entity.."

"Like the fusion dance?" Vidalia replied.

"Yes, but better." Old Kai replied. "Unlike the fusion dance, Potara fusion can combine any two beings regardless of appearance or power. You have a pair of Potara earrings. Why don't you and Kibito give it a try?"

"Alright. I don't say why not." Supreme Kai replied.

"The earrings must be placed on the opposite ears." Old Kai stated.

Supreme Kai took off his right earring and handed it to Kibito who then proceeded to fix it to his right ear.

Within less then a second Supreme Kai and Kibito were drawn towards one another before their bodies collided in a flash of light. When the light cleared the two were gone and in their place stood a new being with a face closer to Supreme Kai's and hair similar to Kibito's. He wore a light red with yellow trim kai vest and powder blue undershirt and pants with red boots and an orange sash and the potara earrings used to fuse the two.

"Whoa, this feels amazing!" The fused Kibito and Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"So what should we call you?" Gohan inquired.

"Hmmm, how about Kibitoshin." Kibitoshin replied.

"Alright, Kibitoshin it is." Gohan replied

"So how long does the fusion last?" Vidalia inquired.

"There is no time limit." Old Kai replied. "The fusion is permanent."

"Like permanent permanent?" Vidalia inquired.

"Yes, permanent permanent." Old Kai replied.

"You mean I'm stuck like this!?" Kibitoshin replied.

"Afraid so." Old Kai replied. "I should know. I'm a prime example."

"You mean you fused with someone?" Gohan inquired.

"Yes." Old Kai replied. "However it wasn't by choice. It happened a very very long time ago when I was a strapping young lad."

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais – A very very long time ago_

* * *

A young Kai sat against a tree as he flipped through the pages of a, more than suggestive, magazine.

"Ooh nice." Young Old Kai said aloud. "Young and buxom just like I like em."

Unbeknownst to the kai an elderly witch had been watching him from a short distance and had been steadily sneaking closer and closer to him. As he went to turn the page of the magazine the witch snatched the earring from his left ear.

"My my, this earring is far too pretty for someone such as yourself." The old witch stated as she began putting on the earring. "It's much more suited for someone of my beauty."

"No, wait! You don't know what you're doing!" Young Old Kai exclaimed too late as the old witch finished putting on the earring.

Within the blink of an eye, the two were drawn towards one another before their bodies collided in a flash of light. When the light cleared the two were gone and in their place stood Old Kai in his current form.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais – Present_

* * *

"That is how I ended up in this prune faced form you see here." Old Kai stated. "On the plus side, it gave me some nifty magical powers."

"You fused with a female witch?" Vidalia replied. "So how does your junk work? I mean do you have a penis or a vagina or both or maybe some weird mash up of the two?"

"That's none of your business!" Old Kai replied.

"So if the fusion is as powerful as you say, then I don't need to continue this ritual." Gohan stated. "I can just take the earrings go back to earth and fuse with someone there."

"No." Old Kai replied. "I told you once started this cannot be stopped. If it was you would die. Your power would fluctuate wildly before imploding in on itself. Vidalia will be the one to take the potara earrings to Earth."

"But I can't go back to the living world." Vidalia replied. "I used up all my time there."

"That is an easily solvable problem." Old Kai replied before closing his eyes. After a few seconds, Old Kai's body collapsed limply to the ground and Vidalia's halo disappeared.

"Old Kai...He...He gave me his life." Vidalia stated. "...Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Old Kai stated as he sat back up with a halo now above his head. "Death is essentially meaningless to one such as me. Now take hurry up and get to Earth. I must continue the ritual right away. Also, word of advice, don't fuse in a transformed state. The fusion could be stuck in it."

"Right." Vidalia replied.

"Good luck, Vidalia." Gohan stated. "Tell Videl..."

"She knows." Vidalia replied as she placed her right index and middle fingers on her forehead before disappearing.

"Alrighty then, let's get back to it." Old Kai said before he resumed scratching Gohan.

* * *

 _Sky Near Lookout/Korin's Tower_

* * *

Videl and Towa watched in horror as Super Buu stretched out his new form.

"Now this is some power!" Super Buu exclaimed. "Hey Towa, Want to join your brother? There's plenty of room."

"You bastard!" Towa exclaimed as she rushed towards Super Buu landing a stiff punch to his jaw.

Super Buu merely chuckled completely unfazed by Towa's strike. "If that's all you got then maybe you're not worth absorbing."

Before Towa could attempt another attack Super Buu hit her with a hard backhand sending her barreling towards the lookout.

"Towa!" Videl exclaimed as she attempted to catch her only to be cut off by Super Buu. Videl tried to punch her way past him but Super Buu easily avoided her every punch and kick.

A barely conscious Towa nearly crashed into the center chamber of the lookout but at the last second was caught by the just arrived Tien who proceeded to set her down on the floor of the lookout.

 _ **'W..who is this three-eyed hunk.'**_ Towa thought before passing out.

Super Buu continued to effortlessly dodge Videl's attacks before ultimately grabbing her by the throat.

"I remember you." Super Buu stated as he clenched his hand tightly around Videl's throat. "You're a real feisty one. How would you like to be a part of Buu?"

"N...never." Videl replied.

"That was a rhetorical question." Super Buu replied.

Super Buu began to pull off a piece of his body when he was suddenly met with an orange panted knee to the side of his face causing him to release Videl.

"...Thanks for the save, Goku." Videl stated with a horse voice as she rubbed her throat.

"Don't mention it." Goku replied.

"Ah, yes excellent more fodder to play with!" Super Buu exclaimed. "The more the merrier!"

"Then how bout two for the price of one!" Gotenks, in his SS3 form, exclaimed just before nailing Super Buu with a hard punch to the face knocking him back several feet. "Leave this to us, dad. Now that we're Super Saiyan 3 we'll take him out in no time!"

"Gotenks wait!" Goku exclaimed too late as Gotenks charged at Super Buu.

Gotenks laid into Super Buu pummelling him with several unanswered strikes.

"Wow, he's so strong." An astonished Videl stated.

"Yes, but..." Goku began to say.

* * *

 _Sky_

* * *

"Ah, damn it." Vidalia said to herself. _**'I should've teleported to the lookout. Looks like I'm a little off...But not to off, thankfully.'**_

Without wasting any time Vidalia quickly took off towards the lookout.

* * *

 _Some More Sky_

* * *

"This is as close as I will get you." Fortune Teller Baba stated.

"It's close enough." Vegeta replied.

"Remember 24 hours is all that can be granted." Baba stated.

"I know." Vegeta replied before immediately taking off.

"Good luck." Baba stated before disappearing.

* * *

 _Sky Near Lookout_

* * *

Gotenks continued to lay into Super Buu who although seemed to not be able to fight back had a smile on his face.

"Prepare for my super special Gotenks glow glow punch!" Gotenks exclaimed as he brought his right arm back. Gotenks right hand began to glow with energy just before he drove it into Super Buu's face sending him flying several feet crashing into the lookout resulting in a massive explosion.

Piccolo's mouth dropped in horror as the smoke from the explosion cleared and all that was left of the lookout was a few pieces of rubble still floating in the air. "My...my lookout..."

"Oooh yeah!" Gotenks exclaimed. "Who's the man!?"

"Don't drop your guard." Tien stated as he and a fully healed Towa approached.

"Towa, you're alright." Videl stated.

"I took her down to Korin's." Tien replied. "Luckily he had a few senzu beans ready. Here, everybody take one. We'll need to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Gotenks replied as he took a senzu bean. "We demolished that pink pu..."

"Don't be so naive." Tien interrupted. "His energy hasn't even decreased in the slightest."

"Where is he?" Videl wondered.

"Don't know." Tien replied.

"Wherever he is, be on guard." Towa stated. "This bastard can absorb people."

"So that's what happened to Dabura..." Piccolo replied.

"Yes..." Towa replied.

"He can regenerate and absorb people..." Tien stated. "Anyone else getting an odd sense of deja vu?"

"Come on out ya big coward!" Gotenks exclaimed. "We're..."

"Gotenks lookout!" Piccolo exclaimed as a massive pink blob shot up from below before hovering directly above Gotenks. However, just as the blob was about to cover him the fused warrior split into two causing it to narrowly miss the unfused Goten and Trunks. Piccolo quickly shot a ki blast at Super Buu's blob form causing it to retreat and reform into Super Buu.

"We unfused!?" Goten and Trunks simultaneously exclaimed.

"But it wasn't even to being 30 minutes." Trunks stated.

"Just be glad your still alive." Piccolo replied.

"I am..." Goten replied. "But what happened to our time?"

"I was afraid this would happen." Goku stated. "The Super Saiyan 3 form put a strain on the fusion's time limit."

"What do you we do now..." Goten wondered.

"Now you die!" Super Buu exclaimed before quickly taking in a deep breath. Super Buu attempted to exhale a massive flame breath attack but just as the fire started to leave his mouth he was suddenly kicked in the face by a certain blue tights wearing prince knocking him back several feet.

"Alright!" Super Buu exclaimed angrily. I have had enough of being hit in the fa..."

Super Buu's words were cut short by a hard double axe handle from a certain Saiyan beauty sending him crashing all the way down to the ground below.

"I'm sorry." Vidalia said sarcastically. "You were Saiyan...Ha, you guys see what did there."

"Yes, _very_ original." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, hey Prince Vegeta." Vidalia replied. "I thought you were dead."

"I am." Vegeta replied as he pointed to the halo above his head. "I was given a one day pass so I could aid in defeating Majin Buu. What about you? I don't see your halo."

"Nope, I'm fully alive." Vidalia replied.

"M...mom." Videl stated as she approached her mother. "Are you really alive?"

"Yep." Vidalia replied as she hugged her daughter. "Full-time this time. But unfortunately, we don't have any time for pleasantries. I hit him as hard as I could. My hands are actually reeeeally sore right now because of it too. Like throbbing sore. I mean they are...Wait wait, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, He could be back up at any second so who's up for fusing?"

* * *

AN

* * *

Boom baby! Another chapter in the biggity bag! I hope you enjoyed it. I was originally planning to have the potara fusion happen in this chapter but I changed my mind. I'm going to do a pole which should be up shortly after I this chapter is posted. I'm leaning towards the traditional Vegito for the fusion but I was also thinking about having Videl and Vidalia do the fusion or Videl and Towa. So don't forget to vote for one of those three choices. And as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	22. Chapter 22: Good Old Fashioned

I don't know about you but I'm feeling...~TheUltimateMystic

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22: GOOD OLD FASHIONED**

* * *

 _SKY NEAR THE (DESTROYED) LOOKOUT_

* * *

"The only ones who can do the fusion dance are Goten and Trunks." Piccolo stated. "And we don't have enough time to wait for them to fuse again."

"And even then it's still not enough..." Videl stated.

"I'm not talking about the fusion dance." Vidalia replied as she presented the potara earrings. "I'm talking about these."

"What are those?" Videl inquired.

"They're earrings that can fuse any two people." Vidalia replied.

"Anyone?" Tien replied.

"Anyone." Vidalia replied. "Even me and Goku. Although that be kinda weird. I mean would we have boobs? No boobs? Or maybe one boob like a large super boob. And how would our privates work? Would we have a penis..."

"Mom..." Videl stated.

"A vagina..." Vidalia continued. " A pegina?"

"Mom..." Videl stated again.

"Maybe we'd be some kind of eunuch..." Vidalia once again continued.

"MOM!" Videl exclaimed with her face redder than a sunburnt albino Namekian.

"Oh sorry..." Vidalia replied. "So wanna fuse sweetie?"

"You want to fuse with me?" Videl replied.

"Yeah." Vidalia replied. "We'd be the ultimate mother-daughter combo."

"No." Vegeta declared. "As much as it utterly pains me to admit it the best combination would be me and Kakarot."

"Videl and I would make a pretty good pair as well." Towa chimed in.

"Well, whoever's gonna fuse better do it now cause he's coming back up!" Tien exclaimed as Super Buu rushed back up heading straight for the Z Warriors.

Vidalia attempted to toss an earring to Videl but was cut off by an enraged Super Buu who began to swing wildly at her.

Piccolo and Tien each hit Super Buu with a ki blast causing Super Buu to his attention to the two of them.

"...Gnats." Super stated before hitting Tien and Piccolo in the gut in the blink of an eye causing them both to pass out and fall. "Deserve to get squashed."

"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten and Trunks both exclaimed as they watched helplessly watched him fall to the ground.

Vidalia once again attempted to give Videl an earring but Super Buu once again attacked her hitting her hand and knocking the earrings out in the process. Super Buu quickly grabbed the earrings and stared at them in with a smirk.

"These seem very important to you." Super Buu stated.

"Yeah, and I'd kinda like them back." Vidalia replied.

"No." Super Buu replied before opening his mouth and dropping the earrings down his throat. Fortunately, before he could swallow he was hit square in the stomach by the hard heads of Goten and Trunks causing him to spit out the earrings followed by Trunks

"You brat!" Super Buu exclaimed before slapping the two young half-Saiyans across the face rendering them unconscious.

Goku and Vegeta attempted to catch their sons only for Super Buu to interrupt them with a series of ki blasts resulting in Goten and Trunks falling limply to the wooded area below.

"Trunks!" Vegeta exclaimed as he failed to catch his son.

"Don't worry, the trees should break their fall." Goku assured Vegeta.

"Damn butterfingers!" Vidalia exclaimed as she attempted to catch the earrings only for them to slip through her hands.

"I got em." Towa stated as she caught the earrings before quickly tossing one to Videl.

"Remember opposite ears!" Vidalia exclaimed.

"Got it." Videl and Towa both replied as Towa attempted to attach an earring to her left ear while Videl did her right.

"No you don't!" Super Buu exclaimed as he shot the earrings out of Videl and Towa's hands before they could attach them to their ears.

Goku and Vegeta were quick to grab the earrings wasting no time each grabbed an earring. However, both attempted to put their earring on the same side.

"Kakarot, you go left! I'll go right! And you guys provide some defense!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Right." Goku replied as he began to attach his earring to his left side while Vegeta likewise attempted the same with his right.

Videl, Vidalia, and Towa all converged on Super Buu striking at him from every angle with relentless fury as Super Buu easily avoided their hits.

"Got it." Goku stated as he finished attaching the earring.

"Almost..." Vegeta stated as he struggled with his earring. "Damn it this is why I hate jewelry...Got it!"

Super Buu quickly formed a pinkish red orb in his right hand before tossing it at Videl, Vidalia and Towa knocking them several feet away just as Vegeta and Goku were drawn toward one another.

"Oh almost forgot to mention this is gonna be permanent." Vidalia stated.

"Wait, what!?" Goku and Vegeta both exclaimed before colliding in a blinding flash of light

The light quickly cleared to reveal neither Goku nor Vegeta but a new being with combined features of both warriors standing in their place. He had Vegeta's sharp eyes and Goku's softer jaw line. His hair stood upward and firm like Vegeta, while having Goku's hairline and two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape. He wore the yellow Potara earrings, Vegeta's boots and gloves, a Gi in the same style as Goku's but with the blue color of Vegeta's tights, an organge undershirt, and blue sash.

"Alright!" The fused warrior exclaimed before stretching out his new body. "Not what to call a Vegeta and a Goku. Vegito, sounds alright. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it."

"Wait how does that add up to..." Vidalia stated. "Meh, whatever. Still a cool name."

"It doesn't matter what you're name is." Super Buu stated. "You'll be dead before it's even relevant!"

Super Buu quickly materialized a spear in his right hand and chucked it at Vegito as hard as he could only for Vegito to kick it right back at Super Buu sending the spear clean through Super Buu's Torso before disappearing into the horizon.

"Looks like a hole in one." Vegito stated with a chuckle.

"Very funny..." Super Buu replied as the hole in his torso healed instantly.

"If you think that's funny you're going to find this hilarious." Vegito replied as he extended both his arms forward with palms facing flat towards Super Buu. Vegito quickly charged a medium sized ball of blue ki and shot it at Super Buu who tried but failed to avoid it resulting in a small explosion and a cloud of smoke which soon cleared to revealed Super Buu with his entire lower half, right arm. and half his antenna missing.

"Damn you!" Super Buu exclaimed. "Look what you've done to me!"

"Quit your whining and heal." Vegito replied.

Super Buu's expression of anger turned to a smirk as he healed within the span of a second.

"Now let's get this fight going." Vegito stated.

Vegito and Super Buu charged at one another as they traded several punches and kicks for a solid minute before splitting apart with neither coming out on top.

"Impressive." Super Buu stated. "But you're going to have to do a lot more than that if you even hope to defeat me."

"Stealing Dabura's power not only made you a lot stronger but a lot talkier too." Vegito stated.

"I don't what you're trying to suggest." Super Buu replied. "There's no shame in taking what you need to maintain your position at the top of the food chain. I am the terror of the universe and your just fodder for my conquest."

"Well, I think it's time to change up the pecking order." Vegito replied.

Super Buu and Vegito charged at each other once more only this time Vegito maintained the offensive while Super Buu could only barely block Vegito's onslaught of punches and before too long Vegito broke through Super Buu's defense landing several punches to Super Buu's gut followed by a quick uppercut, a drop kick to the chest, a face caving punch to the fast and a finally kick to the head resulting in Super Buu's neck and face contorting into something resembling a Picasso painting.

"You know what I'd say that's actually an improvement." Vegito stated with a chuckle.

"Arrgh!" Super Buu exclaimed. "This is far from over!"

Super Buu once again healed within the blink of an eye. Super Buu gave a quick smirk and a chuckle before a serious look came over his face as he rose higher into the sky while every muscle on his body expanded slightly. Sparks of pink and red electricity began surging around him as the ground below them began to shake. Super Buu's power began increasing rapidly as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"This isn't good." Videl stated.

"Tell me about it." Towa replied.

Vegito seemed unfazed at first until a look of concern came over his face as well as Super Buu formed and held up a massive ball of reddish pink energy in his left

hand.

"You wouldn't!" Vegito exclaimed.

Vidalia was about to speak up before Vegito replied. "I know dumb question."

"Indeed." Super Buu replied. "Every time I have destroyed a planet I have taken some of its essence with me. This orb is the culmination of eons of destruction. How about a game of catch. If this ball falls to the ground it'll be game over for you and this pathetic planet. So are you ready to play ball?"

"Go for it." Vegito replied. "I'll even stop it before I touch the trees."

"Let's if you can keep that confidence up." Super Buu replied. "Don't drop the ball!"

Super Buu tossed the gigantic energy ball as Vegito extended both of his arms outward. The ball and Vegito met in a stalemate but Vegito began to quickly be pushed back and downward towards the wooded area below. The energy ball began to slowly push Vegito closer and closer to towards the trees and with just inches left before touch the top of a tree Vegito's aura surged wildly around him as he began pushing the energy ball back before ultimately sending it up and hurtling into the atmosphere and into outer space where it explode just out of range of the planet.

"I dare say you've been toying with me all along." Super Buu stated. "If you were able to send that into space than you could have inflicted much more damage to me earlier. But you still don't compare. Nothing compares to me."

"You're wrong, Buu." Vegito replied. "I'm destined to destroy you."

Vegito's power began to quickly rise as he shouted in his dual-toned voice before the characteristic golden Super Saiyan aura surrounded him while his muscles expanded slightly before his hair turned the same golden color while his eyes turned a bluish green.

"Call me Super Vegito." Super Vegito stated as his Super Saiyan aura and sparks of electricity surged around him.

"Hahaha, Super Vegito huh." Super Buu replied. "I kind of fancy myself as a Super Buu myself. Might as well say we're gods. But let me tell you the states. You have to Saiyans while I have four Supreme Kai's and the King of Demons coursing through my body."

"Quality over quantity my friend." Super Vegito replied. "And our union wasn't achieved through petty kidnappings. But if you're sure you can win this fight with petty theft. Then come at me, bro."

"Enough!" Super Buu replied. "I'll make sure you never speak to me again like that! You're finished!"

Super Buu lunged at Super Vegito only for Super Vegito to easily sidestep him. Super Buu quickly attempted another attack and another and another only for the same result to happen over and over again. Super Buu gained some distance and quickly charged and fired a ki blast at Super Vegito's back only for Super Buu Vegito to turn around smack the blast back towards Super Buu who narrowly avoided it by sinking his head into his chest but as soon as Super Buu brought his head back up it was met by Super Vegito's foot.

"I'll give you a chance, give up." Super Vegito declared.

Super Buu simply gritted his teeth in anger.

"Hey did you know your knows is bleeding." Super Vegito stated mockingly. "Clean yourself off. It's disgraceful."

"You're really starting to piss me off." Super Buu replied. "And that is not good news for you."

Super Buu quickly powered before jabbing Super Vegito in the gut followed by a kick to the face sending him several hundred feet backward. Super Buu quickly pursued Super Vegito delivering a left elbow to the top of his sending him down into a small lake. Super Buu then bombarded the lake with a series of rapid-fire energy attacks.

"Oh no!" Videl exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Vidalia replied.

"Are you sure he can survive that?" Towa inquired.

"Yep." Vidalia replied as she pointed at Super Vegito coming out of the lake completely unfazed.

"Not too shabby." Super Vegito stated floating just above the pond as he looked up at Super Buu. "But you really need to work on your aim. For example..."

Super Vegito extended his right arm with his palm facing flat towards Super Buu.

"Haaaaaa!" Super Vegito exclaimed as the water around him began swirl upwards. "Still feeling hungry?! How about a snack!?"

Super Vegito fired a medium sized beam of energy at Super Buu which curved upward completely engulfing him before the blast went off into space.

"Incredible." Videl stated as she watched the blast reduce Super Buu to several pieces resembling pink silly putty.

"Go ahead take your time." Super Vegito stated.

The pieces all merged together before reforming into a slightly out of breath Super Buu.

"...I'll...get him." Super Buu said to himself. "I must..."

"What was that?" Super Vegito inquired as he made his way back up.

Super Buu didn't bother to reply as veins began to pop up on his forehead neck and arms. After a few seconds, steam began pouring out of all the holes on his head, neck, and arms.

"You can't hit me if you can't see me." Super Buu stated as the steam completely engulfed and shrouded him.

"But I don't have to see you." Super Vegito replied as he moved right to Super Buu's location before wailing on and knocking him out of the steam.

"How!? Why!?" A battered and bruised Super Buu exclaimed.

"Ki-sensing." Super Vegito replied. "I'm pretty sure you can do it too."

"...Damn it!" Super Buu exclaimed. "How did I forget about!?"

"I dunno." Super Vegito replied.

Super Buu attempted to charge at Super Vegito once again only for Super Vegito to grab him by his legs and toss him several feet away. Super Vegito quickly extended his right arm outward with his hand flat and palm facing down before shooting a long blade of golden energy which pierced Super Buu's torso catching him upside down as well.

"Give up while you still can." Super Vegito stated. "What's the matter? What happened to all that arrogance you had just moments ago? Don't like how it feels? Being hunted down and terrorized like all the countless innocents you've left in your wake."

"...D...Damn you!" Super Buu exclaimed before slowly turning right side up and sliding out of the spirit sword. "I told you...not to piss me off!"

Super Buu's body suddenly began to elongate becoming a semisolid state as it rushed towards Super Vegito and forced it's way down his throat.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna hurl." Videl stated as she watched the horrifying act unfold.

Every inch of muscle on Super Vegito's body began to expand as Super Buu made his way inside causing massive veins to pop out all over his body giving him the appearance of a muscle bound steroid junky.

"What the..." Super Vegito stated.

"You're mine now." Super Buu's voice rang out from inside Super Vegito. "Go ahead power up all you like it will only make me stronger. If you thought you were sick of me before wait till you get a load of me while I tear you apart from the inside."

"You must really take me for an amateur." Super Vegito replied before proceeding to power up.

Super Vegito continued to power up until his body began to return to its normal shape. However, after a few seconds, his right should began bulging outward. Super Vegito hit the bulge which then went to his right knee. Super Vegito brought his elbow down hard on the bulge causing it to then transfer to his left arm. Super Vegito continued to hit the bulge as it made it's way to different areas of his body all while Super Buu yelled out in pain from every hit. Eventually, the bulge made it's way to Super Vegito's back.

"Hey Vidalia, could you do me a favor and blast my back for me." Vegito stated.

"Sure thing." Vidalia replied before firing a quick ki blast at Vegito's back.

"Ahh!" Super Buu exclaimed as the blast hit the bulge. "I don't understand. I should be in control. Not the other way around."

"It's simple." Super Vegito replied. "I just used my energy to isolate you inside my body and as long as you stay in there I have complete control over you."

"Damn you!" Super Buu exclaimed before forcing his way back out of Super Vegito's mouth in a liquefied stated.

"Oh god, it's even worse coming out." Videl stated.

Super Buu's liquefied form shot up into the air however instead of immediately reforming it shot straight toward's Vidalia, Videl, and Towa at breakneck speed.

"Look out!" Super Vegito exclaimed.

Vidalia, Videl, and Towa attempted to move but failed to do so in time as Super Buu's liquefied form expanded and covered all three women head to toe. Super Buu quickly began to resolidify and take on a new transformation. The torso and waist formed first revealing a feminine waistline similar to Towa's and a bust size similar to Vidalia and Videl followed by the feminine but toned arms followed by the legs and finally the head revealing a face that gave the new Super Buu beauty to match her deadly power. The new had female Super Buu stood just slightly shorter than Vegito and wore a black colored version of Dabura's top with a long half white half black cape and a long sleeved red undershirt, black armbands with gold trim, white baggy pants, a black belt with gold buckle with a black m embroidered on it, and black boots with gold trim.

"Hmmm, that felt gooood." Super Buu stated in a voice reminiscent of an experienced sultry seductress as she slowly stretched her arms up in the air. "Oh, I am so digging this cape. Very fashionable."

"...You bastard." Super Vegito replied.

"Ah what's the matter." Super Buu replied. "Feeling lonely. There's room for one more."

* * *

A/N

* * *

The results are in and out of a whopping five total votes on the poll it ended up being a tie between Vegito and the Videl/Vidalia fusion. I toyed with the idea of going with the mother-daughter fusion but after some deliberation, I ended up going with the good old fashioned Vegito. I hoped you like the chapter I tried to make the fight very close to the anime with some changes here and there. And for those wanting to see Videl and Vidalia or Videl and Towa fuse don't fret there's still an entirely new story I intend to write after Majin Unleashed is finished. I'm going to call it Azure's Revenge. Also, I realized I never described what Vidalia was wearing or what Videl changed into after losing her clothes due to the Oozaru transformation. Vidalia was wearing a white gi in a similar style to Goku's with a red sash and red undershirt and purple boots with hot pink trim, and Videl was wearing a black version of Vegeta's tights complete with Saiyan boots. Anyways, let me know your thoughts on the chapter and as always, have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	23. Chapter 23: Pure Evil

Chapter 23, hurray! yippee!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23: PURE EVIL**

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

"What the hell is going on down there?" Gohan wondered as he sensed Majin Buu's energy rising yet again. "Damn it how much longer is this going to take!?"

"It will take forever if you don't settle down." Old Kai replied as he continued to scratch Gohan with the scratch marks now covering two-thirds of his body.

"Sorry..." Gohan replied. "It's just I can't sense Videl..."

Even with Super Buu's and Super Vegito's overwhelming powers he could still sense her no matter what. In a way, he could still feel her but something wasn't quite right.

"Fine, if you to see what's happening so badly." Old Kai replied before materializing a crystal ball with his free hand.

The Crystal Ball quickly lit up before showing the events currently happening on Earth.

"Oh no..." Gohan stated as he watched the crystal ball.

"He...absorbed them." Kibito Kai stated in shock.

"That...That monster! Gohan exclaimed as he clenched his fist tight as he began to feel anger swell up and inside him as sparks of gold electricity slowly began circulating around.

"Settle down!" Old Kai commanded. "Do not let your anger get the best of you. If you do this will all have been for naught."

Gohan realized Old Kai was right and took a deep breath as the electricity subsided.

 _'Incredible...'_ Kibito Kai thought after witnessing just a glimpse of Gohan's power.

* * *

 _Sky Near (Destroyed) Lookout_

* * *

"So, gonna fight me or just keep staring into my lovely eyes?" Super Buu mockingly inquired.

"So you've got jokes now?" Super Vegito replied.

"Oh, I've got a lot more than that." Super Buu replied as Towa's staff manifested in her hand.

The staff began to glow with a bright pink energy before Videl, Vidalia, and Towa seemingly appeared before Super Vegito's eyes.

"Hey, Vegito buddy we escaped." 'Vidalia' stated

"Nice try." Super Vegito replied as he punched the fake Vidalia square in the face without any hesitation.

"Can ya blame a lady for trying?" Super Buu replied. "They may not be the real deal but..."

The fake Videl landed a hard right to Super Vegito knocking him back a few feet.

"We can still pack a wallop." The fake Videl stated.

"Get em, my angels." Super Buu declared before the three duplicates charged at Super Vegito.

Super Vegito had no trouble with the duplicates at first as he easily dodged their barrage of strikes but Super Buu's staff glowed once again as the duplicates strength and speed increased causing Super Vegito to become slightly overwhelmed as Videl, Towa, and Vidalia all landed strikes on the fused warrior. Super Vegito took several more hits before powering up sending the duplicates several feet away.

"You still had more power!?" Super Buu exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not even close to full power yet." Super Vegito replied.

"You're bluffing." Super Buu replied.

"Am I? Am I really?" Super Vegito replied.

Super Buu simply replied with a look of disdain as her staff glowed once again causing the duplicates to charge back at Super Vegito even stronger than before causing him to go back on the defensive but just as before he powered up knocking the duplicates away. Super Buu's look of malice only grew deeper as her staff began blinking rapidly. The duplicates rushed back towards Super Vegito yet again this time several times stronger than before. Super Vegito attempted but failed to put up a defense as the duplicates landed several strikes to his face and body.

"Ahahaha! I guess you've reached your limit!." Super Buu exclaimed. "I guess it was just bravado after all."

Super Buu spoke too soon however as Super Vegito's super Saiyan aura with blue sparks of electricity peppered throughout began circulating wildly around him as he powered up once again knocking the duplicates even further away than before.

Super Buu let out a massive cry of anger as Super Vegito gave her the signature smirk of a certain Saiyan Prince.

Super Buu barely managed to collect herself before shouting "BLAST THEM!" at the top her lungs.

The duplicates began charging their ki blasts but before they could fire them Super Vegito fired a quick Ki blast Super Buu's staff completely destroying it along with her hand causing the duplicates to fade away.

"Oh well." Super Buu stated in a surprisingly calm manner. "I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty after all."

"Who's the one showing bravado now." Super Vegito replied.

"Oh trust me..." Super Buu replied as she seemingly disappeared and reappeared behind Super Vegito in the blink of an eye. "I'm not."

Before Super Vegito could react Super Buu kneed him in the back sending him forward several feet but before Super Vegito could recover Super Buu appeared in front and hit him with a side snap kick sending him back in the other direction. Super Buu then formed Vidalia's Iniono Blade in her right hand before charging at the stunned Super Vegito. The Iniono Blade was seconds away from turning Super Vegito's into Super Saiyan slices when Super Vegito recovered and countered with an energy blade of his own. Without saying a word Super Buu backed off. Super Vegito stared at his Spirit Sword while Super Buu stared at her Iniono blade before locking eyes with one another. Smirks formed on both their faces before lunging at one another. Their blades collided causing sparks of ki to shoot in every direction.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

"Oh yeah! Go, dad!" Gohan exclaimed as he watched the fight with between Super Buu and Super Vegito unfold on the crystal ball.

"Settle down I keep telling you not to move so much." Old Kai stated.

"Sorry." Gohan replied. "But if my dad and Vegeta this keeps up I may not even have to fight at all."

"Perhaps..." Old Kai replied.

"What's wrong?" Gohan inquired noticing the tone of Old Kai's voice.

"Those darn fools could have ended it by now." Old Kai replied. "Instead they're just fooling around like the fate of the entire universe isn't at stake."

"Well, Vegeta and my dad can get a bit carried away at times but I'm sure they'll get series when they need too." Gohan replied.

"Let's hope so." Kibito Kai replied.

* * *

 _Sky Near (Destroyed) Lookout_

* * *

"Strong with you the ki is." Super Vegito stated.

"Is that supposed to be a reference to something?"

"I dunno." Super Vegito replied.

"Careful your Goku is showing." Super Buu replied.

The two began a rapid exchange of strikes with their energy swords with each and every strike creating sparks of ki like fireworks exploding around. They matched each other strike for strike blow for blow. Things seemed dead even with no signs of either one letting up anytime soon until Super Buu formed Videl's Niono blast in her opposite hand and quickly launched it at Super Vegito. Super Vegito narrowly avoided the blast as it whizzed by his head but as he did Super Buu took advantage of the distraction and sliced his right shoulder. Super Buu only managed to make a shallow cut before Super Vegito withdrew to a safe distance.

"Ouch, that really stung." Super Vegito stated as some blood began to drip from the wound. "I guess I gotta go all out."

"You couldn't possibly..." Super Buu replied.

Super Vegito indeed could as he powered up once again creating a huge gust of wind nearly knocking Super Buu back.

"How!?" Super Buu exclaimed "How!? How!? How!? How!? How!?"

"Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of..." Super Vegito replied before moving face to face with Super Buu with in the blink of the blink of an eye before delivering a hard punch to her gut. "Saiyan pride."

Super Vegito followed up his punch to Super Buu's gut by releasing an energy blast completely annihilating her abdomen. Super Vegito removed his hand from the now gaping hole which quickly regenerated only to punch Super Buu in the gut again blowing another hole in her stomach.

"Sto..stop that!" Super Buu exclaimed.

"Stop what? You mean this? Or this or this." Super Vegito replied as he repeatedly exploded Super Buu's abdomen.

Super Vegito attempted one more punch but stopped as he noticed as Super Buu began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Super Vegito inquired.

"Got you." Super Buu replied.

Super Vegito had failed to notice that every time he exploded Super Buu's abdomen little fragments had been blown away and had built up into a mass big enough to absorb him which was now hovering behind the fused warrior. The blob quickly expanded more completely surrounding Super Vegito put up a small energy barrier around him in a seeming attempt to avoid being absorbed but to no avail as the blob completely engulfed him before colliding with Super Buu.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

Everyone watched in shock as Super Buu absorbed Super Vegito.

"Those damn fools!" Old Kai exclaimed.

"With the power increase from those two fused will even Gohan be able to stop them?" Kibito Kai asked Old Kai.

"He shou..."

"Wait!" Gohan interrupted.

"Ah!" Old Kai exclaimed. "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack? I mean it wouldn't really do anything to me since I'm already dead but still..."

"Look." Gohan replied.

"What's the matter?" Old Kai inquired. "Nothing's happening."

"You're right!" Kibito Kai exclaimed. "Nothings happening."

"Shouldn't he or she be transforming?" Gohan inquired.

"Yes." Kibito Kai replied. "When Majin Buu absorbs someone the transformation usually happens right away but nothing is happening..."

"What could it mean..." Gohan wondered. "Wait...can you look inside Buu?"

* * *

 _Inside Buu_

* * *

Super Vegito slowly descended into the innards of Super Buu as the sound of Super Buu's giggly yet eerie laugh dimly echoed throughout.

"Arg, if I have to listen to that for too long I think I'll gouge my ears out." Super Vegito stated as he landed. "But at least the barrier held. Now I wonder where it's keeping them."

Super Vegito proceeded to let down his barrier but just as he did the fusion ended causing Goku and Vegeta to be flung apart.

"What happened?" Goku wondered. "The fusion ended as soon as we let the barrier down."

"Hell if I know but I for one am glad I don't have to be stuck with you anymore."

"Ah come on, Vegeta. I was kinda having fun and I think you were too."

"No." Vegeta replied as he took his earring off and handed it Goku.

"If you say so." Goku replied as he took his earring off and tucked them both in his sash. "But in any case, we need to find the others and get out of here as quickly as we can."

"That's easier said than done, Kakarot." Vegeta replied as the two fully took in their surroundings

The ground and walls of Buu's insides were made of a weird veiny flesh like material. There were several dark corridors and only one path would lead to the others. Goku closed his eyes and felt for the ki signatures of the others. After nearly a minute of searching, Goku opened his eyes and smiled.

"There that way." Goku stated as he pointed to one of the many paths. "It's faint they're there."

"Alright let's go."

Goku nodded as the two Saiyan warriors made their way down the dark path.

* * *

 _Woods_

* * *

"I'm gonna die..." A very sweaty Mr. Satan said to himself as he drudgingly trekked through dense woods with Bee by his side. "Things started out so positive today too. I looked like a bad ass in the first round of the tournament. Mah dead wife came back to life. I befriended a pink pudgy monster guy. But now the tournament's canceled, I don't know where mah wife or daughter is, and Majin Buu went and split into three other Buu's. At least I still got you Bee and...and now I'm seeing a little green man. Ah, this is it, Bee! I'm gonna die! I'm hallucinating and I'm gonna die of dehydration."

"You're not hallucinating, Mr. Satan." Dende replied.

"I'm not..." Mr. Satan replied.

"No, my name is Dende. I am the guardian of this planet."

"G...guardian of the planet!"

"Yes, Although I'm afraid I haven't done a very good job of it."

"What are you doing here in the woods, um Kami? Do I call ya Kami or..."

"Dende is fine. As for how I got here..."

* * *

 _Flashback – The Lookout_

* * *

Super Buu was fast approaching as everyone huddled together doing their best to hide from the pink terror. Super Buu was just about to enter the room when Mr. Popo opened a small trap door on the floor and tossed Dende in it.

"Mr. Popo what are you?" Dende tried to ask.

"You need to live." Mr. Popo replied.

Mr. Popo put a small barrier around Dende before closing the door.

* * *

 _Woods – Present._

* * *

"The barrier Mr. Popo put around me shielded me from Majin Buu's senses." Dende stated. "It also protected me when the look out was destroyed. After that happened I wound up here."

"Whoa...Wait, the people you mentioned you were hiding with. I remember some of their names. They were friends with mah daughter."

"Videl."

"Yeah. What happened to mah baby girl. And mah wife, Vidalia."

"They're...They're fine."

Dende knew exactly what happened to Videl and Vidalia. He could feel it but he didn't have the heart to break it to Mr. Satan.

"Where are they?"

"They're still fighting Majin Buu..."

"But Majin Buu's not...I mean he wasn't."

"I know Mr. Satan but he's not the same as before."

"Oh, Buu..."

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

"I see so that was their plan." Old Kai stated.

"But why did they defuse?" Gohan inquired. " I thought you said the fusion was permanent.

"It is..." Old Kai replied.

"Maybe there's something in Majin Buu's stomach that caused them to defuse." Kibito Kai stated.

"Perhaps." Old Kai replied.

As soon as Vegeta and Goku began to venture further into Buu's body the feed suddenly turned to static.

"What happened to the feed?" Gohan inquired.

"I don't know but it seems we'll just have to wait and see what happens from the outside." Old Kai replied

* * *

 _Sky Near (Destroyed Lookout)_

* * *

"Yes!" Super Buu exclaimed triumphantly

"Hahahahahahaha! They're mine! They're all mine! I...Why isn't anything happening? Shouldn't I have changed by now? Shouldn't I have gotten stronger!? I...Oh, those sneaky little Saiyan devils."

* * *

 _Inside Buu_

* * *

"Damn it. I can barely see a thing in here." Vegeta stated as the two Saiyans made their way down the dark cramped corridor and quit bumping into me Kakarot!"

"Sorry, there's not that much room in here." Goku replied. "But if we need some light..."

"Kakarot don't. You might..."

Vegeta tried to warn Goku but it was too late as Goku quickly turned Super Saiyan.

"Might what?" Goku replied.

And as soon as those words left Goku's lips an image of Buu's head appeared out of a wall.

"Alert it to our presence..."

"Oooh right...my bad." Goku replied with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, there you are." Super Buu said coyly. "I prefer she by the way. I mean I do have the boobs and everything."

"That's because you absorbed our friends you monster!" Goku exclaimed.

"Eh, semantics." Super Buu replied. "Anyway, I'm going to have to kindly ask you to be absorbed now. Okay, sweeties.

"Eat me. You ugly pink she-man!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Heeeey I'm not ugly." Super Buu replied. "But if you insist."

Super Buu's neck began to slowly extend from the wall as her mouth opened wide enough to swallow both Goku and Vegeta whole.

"Dammit Vegeta, You had to open your big mouth!"

"Stuff it Kakarot!" Vegeta replied.

Before you could say come and get me Freeza the two bickering Saiyans were fleeing from the rapidly pursuing head.

"She's gaining on us, Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed

"I know!" Goku replied.

As they began to approach the end of the tunnel a light bulb went off in Goku's head. As Goku and Vegeta made they're way towards the exact but at the last second Goku turned around performed a "Solar Flare!" blinding Super Buu. Goku then fired a quick "Kamehameha!" At a fleshy stalagmite hanging above the exit-way causing it to collapse in a pile and block the doorway.

"We should be safe for now." Goku stated.

"What makes you so sure Kakarot?"

* * *

 _Sky Near (Destroyed) Lookout_

* * *

"Ah, my eyes! It's like a just walked in on Mr. Satan during his alone time!"

* * *

 _Inside Buu_

* * *

"I put a lot of energy into that Solar Flare."

"Kakarot...look." Vegeta stated as he pointed to some strange pods with faces cloaked in the distance.

As Goku and Vegeta got closer to the pods they could make out the faces of Vidalia, Videl, Towa, and Dabura.

Without wasting anytime Goku and Vegeta proceeded to cut down the pods and cut them open.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

Everyone viewed the crystal ball as Super Buu reverted to the state he was in before absorbing Dabura, Videl, Vidalia, and Towa.

"Majin Buu's turned back to normal!" Kibito Kai exclaimed.

"They must've freed the others." Gohan stated. "That's great...Wait Majin Buu is saying something.

"Can you turn up the volume?" Kibito Kai inquired.

Everyone was puzzled as they listened to what Super Buu was saying.

"No don't touch them!" Super Buu Exclaimed. "I'm warning you if do that you're gonna regret it!"

"What's he talking about?" Gohan wondered

"I don't know." Kibito Kai replied before a look of realization came over him. "...No, it couldn't be."

* * *

 _Inside Buu_

* * *

"They're not waking up." Goku stated.

"We'll just have to carry them out." Vegeta replied.

"I don't know about that I mean Vidalia, Videl, and Towa are one thing but Dabura's pretty big."

"Then we just leave him here. Towa too."

"Ah come on Vegeta we can't do that. They did help us out after all."

"...Fine." Vegeta replied.

"Well let's...Wait, what's that over there?" Goku wondered as he noticed another set of pods.

"It's...Majin Buu." Vegeta stated.

"And Majin Buu and Majin Buu and Majin Buu." Goku continued.

There were four pods each containing a previous Buu form.

"I don't get this, Kakarot. Why are there so many Buus?"

"Well, the original Majin Buu had split into these three other Buus. So they must've all been contained in these pods when they formed the Super Buu we've been fighting...Do you think we should cut them down?"

"I don't see why not." Vegeta replied.

As they went to cut down the pods a fully formed Super Buu appeared in front of them.

"No don't touch them!" Super Buu exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't want us to touch them huh?" Goku gibingly inquired.

"These must be important then." Vegeta stated with a smirk.

"I'm warning you if you touch them you're going to regret it!"

Goku and Vegeta ignored Super Buu's warning and blasted through Super Buu cutting down the pods in the process but as soon the last pod was cut Super Buu let out a pain filled groan before disappearing. Suddenly, the area began shaking violently.

"Uh, oh...I'm not sure that was a good idea." Goku stated. "I think we should go..."

"Agreed."

Goku put Videl and Vidalia under his arms while Vegeta put Towa under his arm and draped Dabura over his shoulders.

Goku and Vegeta began flying upwards towards a hole with light coming out of it.

"Think that's the exit?" Goku wondered before flying into it.

"It better be!" Vegeta replied as the two made their way through the hole (Giggity.)

* * *

 _Sky Near (Destroyed) Lookout._

* * *

Goku and Vegeta suddenly popped out of Super Buu's body still carrying the others as Super Buu screamed in agony.

"We need to set them down somewhere!" Goku exclaimed.

"We need to get some underwear!?" Vegeta replied as Super Buu's screams nearly drowned out all other sounds.

"I said we need to set them down somewhere!"

"We need to pet a big brown bear!?"

"We need to..."

Goku pointed to the partially destroyed Village near the base of Korin's tower.

Goku and Vegeta quickly made their way down to the ground and set their unconscious allies down. Goku and Vegeta then looked up as Super Began transforming once again. This time regressing through each of his previous Kai absorption states. First, the Slender Buu state, Followed by, the Husky Buu state, then the Tank Buu, and finally the Fat Buu state before reaching his new form.

"Whoa, I was not expecting that..." Goku stated as he looked at the new Buu.

"Me either..." Vegeta replied.

* * *

 _Sacred Planet of the Kais_

* * *

Kibito Kai's face was filled with terror and dread as he laid eyes on the new Majin Buu.

"Oh no...It's just as I feared."

"Kibito Kai is that..."

"Yes, Gohan that is Majin Buu's true form."

"Doesn't look so tough." Old Kai stated.

Majin Buu's new form was small may an inch or two shorter than Krillin. His physic was slender even more so than that of Slender Buu and his head tentacle had become considerably shorter.

"Don't let his looks fool you." Kibito Kai replied. "We may very well be doomed.

"But if he's back to his original form shouldn't he be weaker?" Gohan inquired.

"No, quite the contrary. You see whenever Majin Buu absorbed someone it actually weakened him. It increased his base power but at the same time, it put a cap on it. Without that cap, he is an unrelenting force of anger and destruction...He is pure evil."

* * *

A/N

What does Majin Buu's new form mean for the Z-Warriors? Will they be able to stand up to this force of pure evil? Find out as Majin Unleashed enters its final 2 chapters! That's right Majin Unleashed is coming to an end at Chapter 25. But don't fret for I will start on the sequel story soon after. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic


	24. Chapter 24: Z-Warriors Rally

**Chapter 24: Z-Warriors Rally.**

* * *

 _Sky Near (Destroyed) Lookout_

* * *

Vegeta and Goku looked both astonished and confused as they laid eyes upon Majin Buu's new and true form.

"He's so...puny." Vegeta stated.

"Let's not be too quick to judge." Goku replied

"Just an observation, Kakarot. After barely putting a dent in the fat one who knows this one is capable off.."

"Vegeta...I'm not sensing anything from him."

"I know...His power was steadily increasing and now..."

"Is it so high we can't even..."

Suddenly Kid Buu let out a blood-curdling scream causing not only the Earth but several other planets in the solar system to shake from the sheer force of it. Goku and Vegeta did their best to cover their ears as Kid Buu's scream echoed throughout the galaxy. After a solid minute, Kid Buu finally stopped his shouting.

"...Oh man." Goku declared.

"...As much as I hate and I mean hate to say it. We may need to fuse again Kakarot." Vegeta replied.

"I agree. Let me just...Oh crap."

"Don't tell me..."

"I must've dropped them somewhere inside of Super Buu. Well, I guess he's more like a Kid Buu now."

"Dammit, Kakarot!"

Kid Buu began scanning the area before forming a small pink ki blast in his left hand and aimed it at the woods below before quickly firing it.

"Oh no!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta fired a ki blast at Kid Buu's blast knocking it off course.

"That blast had enough power to destroy the entire planet." Goku stated.

"Was that fool planning to take himself out too?"

"He was probably just planning on reforming after the Earth exploded."

Without any hesitation, Kid Buu raised his left arm in the air with his palm flat up and began forming a much larger orb of ki.

"There's no way we can stop that, Kakarot..."

"Don't do it Buu!" Goku exclaimed. "If you release that blast you'll destroy the entire planet maybe more! There'll be nothing left! Please, Buu! I'm begging you!"

Kid Buu completely ignored Goku's pleas even giving a menacing grin as he went higher into the sky before tossing it at the planet.

"Vegeta, I'll grab Vidalia and the others and use instant transmission to get us out of here."

"But what about..."

"There's no time to find them down there..."

Goku went down to the village below Korin's tower to grab Vidalia, Videl, Dabura, and Towa but as he did he noticed Mr. Satan with Bee in his arms and Dende exiting the woods. Goku made looked at Vidalia and the others and made a split second decision.

"I've got you!" Goku exclaimed as he grabbed Mr. Satan and Dende with one hand and made his way back to Vegeta. "Go now!"

Goku and Vegeta took off as the blast began to consume the area.

"Damn it, I can't concentrate!" Goku exclaimed as he tried to use his instant transmission.

Suddenly Kibito Kai appeared before them and extended his hand.

Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's back as the Goku grabbed Kibito's hand before the entire group disappeared.

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Kibito Kai, and Dende, all landed safely on the backsides with the exception of Mr. Satan who landed on his head while his Bee landed neatly on his feet.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. While everyone contemplated what had just happened.

"Damn him!" Vegeta exclaimed breaking the silence.

"It's gone...It's all gone." Goku stated in shock.

"Kakarot, Why did you save the green man and this big oaf over the others. They could have still been useful in our fight against Buu. It's bad enough we lost..."

"...I'm sorry." Dende stated.

"Think about it, Vegeta" Goku replied. "If Dende died then we would've lost the Dragon Balls too. I had to make a choice."

"The dragon balls were destroyed along with the planet? So what good is he now!?"

"I can make more..." Dende replied sheepishly.

"What was that?" Vegeta replied.

"I said I can make more. It may take some time but I can create another set of dragon balls."

"You may not have to, Dende." Goku replied. "Remember there's already a second set of dragon balls out there."

"You mean the Namekian Dragon Balls." Vegeta replied.

"Exactly."

"Huh, where am I?" Mr. Satan said to himself as stood up and rubbed the top of his head. "Oh no I died didn't I!? I knew it! I said I was gonna die and here I am, dead! But at least I still got you with me Bee and..."

"You're not dead." Dende interrupted.

"I'm not?"

"No, you blithering buffoon now be quiet." Vegeta replied.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, Dad." Gohan stated as Old Kai continued the ritual on him.

"Hey, Gohan..." Goku replied in a somber tone "I'm sorry I couldn't..."

"It's alright dad. I understand."

"Where are we anyway?" Mr. Satan inquired. "This doesn't seem like home?"

"It's not Mr. Satan." Dende replied. "Earth is...gone."

"Gone?"

It took a second for Mr. Satan to recall what had happened. "But where's Videl and Vidalia? Where's mah family?"

"They were still on the planet when it was destroyed..."

Before Mr. Satan had any time to lament the loss of his family Kibito Kai suddenly shouted "Oh no!"

"What's the matter, Kibito Kai?" Gohan inquired.

"It's Majin Buu...Do you feel it, Elder..."

"Yes, I'm afraid."

"Will you quit with the pronoun game and tell us what's happening already!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Majin Buu is in the Otherworld..." Kibito Kai replied as the crystal ball switched to Kid Buu as he rampaged through the Grand Kai's world. Krillin could be seen along with several other warriors as they vainly attempted to combat this new threat. "We need to do something, qui..."

Before Kibito Kai could finish his sentence Goku quickly went Super Saiyan 2 and began powering up to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta followed suit turning Super Saiyan 2 and powering up as much he could.

Kid Buu could be seen on the monitor knocking Krillin and several other fighters down. Krillin slowly stood back up in and formed a small ki blast in his hand before lobbing it at Kid Buu who easily deflected it. Kid Buu extended his head tentacle and wrapped it around Krillin's neck and began choking him but just as Krillin began to lose consciousness the ki output from Goku and Vegeta caught Kid Buu's attention. Kid Buu dropped Krillin to the ground before his head tentacle perked up and a devilish grin appeared on his face. Within an instant Kid Buu disappeared from the view of the crystal ball and reappeared in the sky above the Sacred World of the Kais.

"Okay, Kakarot we're going to need to have a talk later about how you hid that form from me during our battle."

Goku just simply let out a chuckle while rubbing the back of his head before the two turned their focus to Kid Buu.

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Goku wondered.

"You're just thinking about that now!" Vegeta replied.

"Wait, Kibito Kai, you still have your earrings."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then hand them over!" Vegeta declared.

"That is no way to speak to a kai." Old Kai declared.

"Whatever. Earrings now."

Kibito Kai took off his earrings and attempted to hand them to Goku and Vegeta but before he could, they were suddenly snatched up by Kid Buu who used his instant transmission to pop back up in the sky.

Kid Buu looked down at Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the Kais and shook his head and wagged his finger before crushing the earrings in his hand.

"Aw, crapbaskets..." Goku stated.

"Now what do you we do?" Kibito Kai wondered.

"Just distract him." Old Kai replied.

"What do you mean?" Kibito Kai replied.

"I am almost done with the ritual. If you can distract him long enough the boy should be capable enough to defeat Majin Buu."

"And how long do we have to distract him for?" Vegeta inquired.

"About 5 minutes."

"Aw, crap baskets!" Everyone else simultaneously exclaimed.

"Well, you heard the Kai, Let's get to it!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku and Vegeta charged at Kid Buu who begun to doze off but quickly turned his attention to the two charging Saiyans. Kid Buu gave another devilish grin as he attempted to charge an energy blast. The blast, however, once interrupted by Goku who hit Kid Buu with a strong right hook followed by a left hook from Vegeta.

"Do not let him get off a ki blast!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I kn..." Goku began to reply before being interrupted by Kid Buu who extended both his arms grabbing Goku and Vegeta by the throat before slamming them down to the ground creating two small craters in the process. Kid Buu opened his mouth wide and formed an energy blast in his mouth and shot a beam large enough to cover both holes. Goku and Vegeta quickly stood up with the former quickly charging a Kamehameha while the latter charged a Galick Gun. The two blasts combined together becoming just strong enough to push Kid Buu's blast back towards him. Just as the blasts were about to connect, Kid Buu suddenly split in two causing the blasts to miss him. The two Kid Buu halves quickly regenerated into two identical Buu's. The two Kid Buu's looked at each other each with the same devilish grin on their faces before charging at the two Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta, in turn, charged at the two Kid Buu's meeting them head-on. Despite the two Buu's not being as strong as the singular version they still managed to quickly overwhelm Goku and Vegeta as they did their best avoid and block their flurry of relentless strikes.

"...My beautiful planet." Kibito Kai stated as he watched the ground of his planet be torn asunder.

Goku and Vegeta struggled more and more to keep their guard up as the two Kid Buu's continued their onslaught. Goku and Vegeta gave each other a very quick glance before sidestepping both Buu's. Goku and Vegeta quickly followed up with a kick to their sides sending them crashing into one another causing them to recombine.

"H...How much longer!?" An out of breath Vegeta exclaimed.

"About 3 minutes." Old Kai replied.

"I don't know if we can last that long..." Goku stated. "We're already this banged up and he hasn't even broken a sweat."

"Little bastard is just toying with us."

Goku and Vegeta took their fighting stances but before they could even attempt to mount anything resembling an offense Kid Buu appeared between the two Saiyans and knocked their heads together leaving Goku in a haze while rendering Vegeta completely unconscious. Kid Buu formed a ki blast in his left hand and aimed it at the two helpless Saiyan warriors. Goku formed a small blast in a vain attempt to stop him but Kid Buu quickly grabbed Goku's wrist and snapped it like a twig causing the ki blast to fade away. Kid Buu then formed another ki blast in his right hand before aiming it directly at Goku's face but just when all hope seemed lost for the two Saiyans a punch from a familiar figure sent Kid Buu back several feet causing his ki blasts to fade in the process. Kid Buu was then immediately kicked into the air by another familiar figure and before being hit down to the ground by the staff of a third familiar figure creating a small crater in the ground.

"Man, you like shit." The first familiar figure stated as she extended her arm to Goku.

"Yeah, I've certainly seen better days." Goku replied with a chuckle as Vidalia, fully decked out in her SS3 form, helped him stand up.

Goku looked and saw Videl, in her SS2 state, several feet away, before looking up and seeing Towa floating in the air.

"You're alive, how?"

"Well, you see..."

* * *

 _Flashback – Earth – Seconds before destruction_

* * *

Vidalia, Videl, Towa, and Dabura laid unconscious on the ground as Kid Buu's blast was inches away from engulfing them. Vidalia opened her eyes and despite still being groggy she put her right pointer and middle fingers to her head and after a few seconds her, Videl, and Towa disappeared.

* * *

 _Present – Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

"Thanks to Videl and Towa being shoulder to shoulder they were able to teleport with me...Dabura wasn't so lucky."

"But where did you go?"

"King Kai's new planet."

"We would have been here sooner." Videl stated as she walked towards Goku and Vidalia "But mom just had to have some coffee."

"I needed a few cups to refuel."

"More like a few dozen."

"There's no time for idle chitchat." Towa stated as she landed next to Videl.

"You're right." Videl replied. "I doubt our attacks did any real damage to that monster."

"We have to..." Goku began to say.

"Distract him. I know." Vidalia interrupted. "We were listening in through King Kai."

"I was going to say something but mom wanted to make a 'dramatic entrance.'"

"Take Vegeta over to Dende and Kibito Kai so you can be healed up." Vidalia stated to Goku. "We'll take it from here."

Gohan and Videl locked eyes for a brief moment exchanging a smile before Kid Buu burst out of the ground and charged towards Videl. Videl barely managed to sidestep him causing him to head straight for Vidalia who also sidestepped the little pink monster causing him to head straight for Towa who sidestepped him as well causing him to head for Vidalia, who had just moved behind Towa, and once again sidestepped him causing him to head straight Videl who likewise had moved behind Vidalia. The trio kept moving behind one another several more times until Kid Buu managed to land a hit on Towa knocking her back into Videl which in turn knocked her back into Vidalia.

"Ow that hurt.." Vidalia stated.

"...Yeah..." Videl agreed.

"...I'm the one who got hit." Towa stated.

The three feisty female warriors quickly sprang up as Kid Buu fired a pink Kamehameha blast towards them. Videl and Vidalia countered with Kamehameha waves of their own while Towa formed and fired a dark purple blast with her staff. Videl and Vidalia's Kamehameha waves combined with Towa's blast as they collided with Kid Buu's Kamehameha.

"His attack is just as strong if not stronger than ours combined!" Videl exclaimed.

"I know but don't give up push with everything you've got!" Vidalia replied.

Videl and Vidalia pushed with all their might while Towa poured every last ounce of Ki she had into her staff causing it to crack in the center.

"Everyone pull up!" Vidalia exclaimed.

Videl and Vidalia puled their arms back and upward while Towa did the same with her staff causing their blasts to angle upward causing Kid Buu's Kamehameha wave to barrel off into the sky destroying one of the nearby moons while Towa collapsed from exhaustion as her staff shattered in two. Despite being decently exhausted themselves Videl and Vidalia didn't waste any time and charged at the minuscule menace hitting him with dual knees to the face knocking him back several inches. Videl formed her Niono blast while Vidalia formed her Iniono blade. Vidalia extended her Inono blade while Videl shot her Niono blast causing it to be amplified. The Inono amplified Niono blast moved with lightning fast speed and hit Kid Buu on his left side destroying his left arm entirely. The mother-daughter duo attempted their combined attack again but before they could the damage caused to Kid Buu quickly healed and Kid Buu extended both his arms while simultaneously increasing the size of his hands. Kid Buu seized the two female Saiyans in his clutches and began squeezing hard causing them both to let out cries of pain.

"Get your hands off mah family!" An unmistakable voice rang out.

Kid Buu turned his head a complete 180 degrees while still holding onto Videl and Vidalia to see Mr. Satan standing behind him.

"I...I said let me go right now, Buu!" Mr. Satan exclaimed doing his best to try and squeeze down every bit of fear that crept up inside of him.

Kid Buu let go off Videl and Vidalia and turned the rest of his body around to face Mr. Satan.

"D...dad, no...Runaway." A battered Videl pleaded.

Mr. Satan, however, stood his ground determined to protect his family.

Kid Buu's menacing smile washed over his face as he looked up at Mr. Satan. Kid Buu balled up his right hand and brought it back but as he went to hit Mr. Satan his arm suddenly stopped a mere half an inch from Mr. Satan's face. A look of confusion came across everyone's faces including Kid Buu himself. Kid Buu attempted to punch Mr. Satan again only for the same thing to happen again. Despite how hard he tried Kid Buu could not seem to bring himself to hit Mr. Satan. A sudden look of pain came over Kid Buu as he clutched his head before crying out in pain. After a few brief moments, Kid Buu's crying suddenly ceased. Kid Buu stared off into the distance before spitting out four small objects which quickly grew into Buu's previous Kai forms including Fat Buu. Kid Buu walked towards the four Buu's stopping directly in front of Fat Buu. Kid Buu looked at Fat Buu with hatred in his eyes as he began to form a small ki blast.

"Get away from him you, dick!" Mr. Satan exclaimed as he ran in front of Fat Buu. "You protected me Buu. Now it's my turn to protect you."

Kid Buu pointed the ki blast directly at Mr. Satan's face but before he could release it he was kicked in the face by Videl knocking him back followed by a punch from Vidalia, which was then followed by a kick from Goku, which was then followed by a punch from Vegeta. All four had been healed by Kibito Kai and Dende thanks to the distraction from Mr. Satan.

"We'll take it from here, dear." Vidalia stated.

Mr. Satan retreated to safety as Goku, Vegeta, Videl, and Vidalia prepared to take on Kid Buu once again. Kid Buu suddenly rammed both his feet into the ground while also thrusting his fists into the ground as well. Kid Buu's arms burst up through the ground at Goku and Vegeta while his feet came up at Videl and Vidalia. All four backed away narrowly avoiding Kid Buu's limbs. Kid Buu quickly retracted his limbs and brought his arms close to his chest as a small ball of ki began forming between his arms. Kid Buu spread his arms wide sending a huge barrage of ki blasts towards the four fighters who had no choice but to try and deflect them all due to Mr. Satan, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Dende, Towa, and Gohan being in the area behind them. Everyone managed to deflect every last one of the ki blasts but just as the last one was deflected, Kid Buu sent another volley. Goku, Vegeta, Videl, and Vidalia managed to once again deflect them all only for Kid Buu to send another barrage of blasts even faster than before. They managed to deflect them yet again however Vegeta managed to get stung on the arm by a blast. Kid Buu once again sent another volley again even faster than before but the fearless Saiyans again managed to deflect most of them, however, this time a few blasts hit everyone. Videl was hit on her left knee and right shoulder, Vidalia all on her left arm, Goku on his right knee and left arm, and Vegeta all on his left leg.

"How has it not been five minutes yet!?" Vegeta exclaimed. "We can't take much m..."

Vegeta's words were cut short as the latest barrage of ki blasts proved too much for any of them as all four were bombarded.

Kid Buu sent one last volley of blasts towards the down Z-fighters but just as they were about to make contact they were all suddenly deflected by none other than...

"G...Gohan." Videl stated as she attempted to stand up only managing to get to one knee.

"Don't worry, Videl." Gohan declared as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leave the rest to me."

Gohan, now wearing a gi resembling that of his fathers, turned around to face Kid Buu.

"You've hurt enough of my friends and family for one day. Now it's time for you to feel some of that pain for yourself."

* * *

 _A Few Moments Ago_

* * *

 _ **'Damn it they can't take much more of this!'**_ Gohan thought. _**'How much longer will this ta...'**_

"All done." Old Kai declared as he put one final scratch on Gohan's left pinky toe.

"Really?" Gohan replied. "I don't feel any different..."

"Go ahead and stand up."

Gohan stood up and as he did a felt a rush of power began to surge through him.

"Amazing...but it's still not enough."

"All you have to do is try and go Super Saiyan as you call it and the true power shall be unleashed. The cuts on your body should heal up nicely too."

Gohan turned to take off towards the others as they fended off Kid Buu's ki barrages but stopped and turned towards Kibito Kai who had just finished healing, Towa.

"Um Kibito Kai, can you make a new outfit for me real quick? I'd feel kind awkward fighting in nothing but a loincloth."

"Sure, Gohan. What would you like?"

"I'd like an outfit similar to the one my dad wears if that's alright?"

"No problem." Kibito Kai replied as he held his right hand out in front of Gohan.

Within the blink of an eye, a new pair of duds appeared on Gohan.

"Thank you." Gohan stated before taking off with blazing speed.

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

Gohan's new form and a climactic showdown between a warrior of good and a force of pure evil. Will Gohan's new power be enough to destroy Majin Buu once and for all!? Find out in the final chapter of Majin Unleashed!

* * *

 _A/N_

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of thought into this one. Just I intend to do with the final chapter. Let me know your thoughts and as always have a great day ~TheUltimateMystic


	25. Chapter 25: Gohan Unleashed

Twitter: Ultimate_Mystic.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Gohan Unleashed**

* * *

 _Sacred World of the Kais_

* * *

A stern-faced Gohan stared down at the grinning Kid Buu with nothing but the sound of silence circulating the air. Gohan put his hands at his sides in an attempt to power up only for Kid Buu to interrupt him by flailing his arms wildly.

 _ **'Damn, I knew it wouldn't be that easy.'**_ Gohan thought as he narrowly dodged Kid Buu's wild strikes. **_'I need to create some distance'_**

Gohan delivered a side thrust kick to Kid Buu's jaw knocking him back several feet. However, before Gohan could even attempt to power up Kid Buu was already recovered and right back to swinging at Gohan like an untamed animal. Gohan then grabbed Kid Buu by his ankle twirled him around threw him even further only for Kid Buu to recover and come back again in no time.

 _ **'Figures, he's the one enemy that actually doesn't want to let me power up. I'm able to keep pace with him now but if I can't transform he's going to overwhelm me in no time.'**_

It wasn't long before Gohan's prediction came true as Kid Buu began to land strikes on Gohan.

 _ **'Damn it, I need to do something!'**_ Gohan thought as Kid Buu began to fully break through Gohan's guard.

But just as Gohan began to get pummeled Kid Buu was suddenly hit with a ki blast to his back. Kid Buu quickly turned around to see Videl several feet away with her right arm extended.

"Videl, no. You've already done enough. Stand down."

"Sorry Gohan, but it looked like you could use a little help." Videl replied.

Gohan couldn't really argue with her because he knew she was right.

Without hesitation, Videl began bombarding Kid Buu with a barrage of ki blasts. Videl was quickly joined by Vidalia, then Goku, and finally Vegeta as the surrounded and drowned Kid Buu in a shower of ki blasts.

"What are you waiting for, nimrod! Power up now!" Vegeta exclaimed

"Oh right." Gohan replied.

Gohan put his arms to sides and began to power up as if he were transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Golden electricity began circulating around Gohan's body with no aura after few moments the electricity ceased and Gohan stopped powering up.

"...Is that it?" Gohan said to himself as he stared at his hands. "I thought there would be more p..."

Gohan's words were cut off as a deep purple colored ki began pouring out of the cuts on his body and within seconds he was covered in a shroud of opaque ki.

Kid Buu let out a loud shriek as he put out a large energy barrier knocking Goku, Vegeta, Videl, and Vidalia down but just they went down the shroud of ki surrounding Gohan began to fade slowly revealing Gohan's new form. The cuts on his body had completely healed. His hair was now a deep dark purple that matched the color of the aura now flowing around him with golden electricity peppered throughout while his eyes became a lighter shade of purple. The volume of his slightly increased in volume while a single large bang draped over his forehead. His muscle mass while only increasing ever so slightly become severely more toned and defined.

"Unreal..." Kibito Kai stated as he felt the power of Gohan's new form.

"That's the power of a Saiyan infused with the ki of a Kai." Old Kai stated. "I think Super Saiyan Kai would be a good name for it."

Kid Buu looked at the newly transformed Gohan and then at the down fighters. His devilish grin appeared on his face once again before he began to rise into the air. Kid Buu lifted his right arm in the air before forming a massive energy ball even bigger than the one that destroyed the Earth.

"Oh no...Gohan won't be able to stop that!" Kibito Kai exclaimed.

However, Gohan looked up at Kid Bu with not a single sign of fear or panic on his face, as Kid Buu tossed his massive planet busting death ball. The ball hurtled it's way towards Gohan and the planet but Gohan stood steadfast not flinching an inch. As the ball was just a few inches away from making contact Gohan suddenly let out a loud roaring yell. The energy ball slowly began to move slowly back and upwards towards the sky before Gohan increased the volume of his yell causing it to jettison off into the sky where it exploded far outside the planet's atmosphere. The force of the explosion however still caused the planet to shake tremendously. Kid Buu tilted his head with a look of confusion on his face as he stared down at Gohan. The confused look quickly changed into the same mischievous grin as he began pounding chest while letting out a noise that sounded like a mixture of laughing and grunting as if he were excited about having a new toy to play with.

"Laugh all you want, Buu." Gohan stated. "Your reign of terror ends here."

Within a fraction of a second after Gohan finished his sentence, Gohan moved right in front of Kid Buu delivering a hard punch to his face knocking him down but Kid Buu managed to recover just before making contact with the ground unfortunately for the pint-sized pink terror before he could even move a centimeter Gohan was right on him laying into him with a downward elbow to the top of the head causing him to be planted in the ground head first. Gohan picked the planted pink monster from the ground by his legs like a vegetable but just as he did Kid Buu fired a ki blast from his mouth right at Gohan's face which barely fazed him but allowed Kid Buu to gain some distance only for Gohan to quickly close the gap. A look of surprise came across Kid Buu's face before it was covered by Gohan's palm.

 _ **'That's really Gohan?'**_ Videl thought as she watched Gohan drag Kid Buu by the face across the ground before tossing him through a nearby tree. **_'Gohan's power...It's like I can't even process it...But that's not all. It's Gohan's demeanor. I don't think I've ever seen him look this confident...This determined...'_**

Gohan attempted to capitalize on the downed Kid Buu but as he did Kid Buu suddenly fired a chocolate beam. Gohan, however, easily dodged it causing the beam to fly off into the atmosphere. Gohan then grabbed Kid Buu's antenna and tied into a square knot. "As much fun as it is kicking you around...I can't let you live any longer. I made the mistake of toying with my opponent before and it cost me dearly. I'm not making it again."

Gohan grabbed Kid Buu by his head knotted antenna and tossed him into the air before putting his hands together and charging a large

"Kaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Gohan launched a massive Kamehameha wave at Kid Buu which quickly engulfed him. Kid Buu's body began to rapidly break down but when the blast cleared a single shred of Kid Buu's body remained. Gohan fired a quick ki blast to try and destroy the last remaining shred only for it to dart to the side and regenerate back into a fully formed Kid Buu.

"Damn...That blast was several times stronger than the one that destroyed Cell..." Gohan said to himself. _**'Maybe I can...'**_

Without wasting any more time, Gohan charged at the still airborne Kid Buu but as he did Kid Buy fired an energy beam from his finger only for Gohan to deflect it back towards him causing the blast to pierce his own torso. The damage quickly healed but just it did Gohan blasted Kid Buu's left arm off with a one-handed Masenko wave. The arm regenerated just as quickly but as soon as it did Gohan blasted off Kid Buu's right arm which again regenerated just as fast without missing a beat Gohan destroyed Kid Buu's right leg followed by his left leg as soon as the right regenerated. Gohan continued to repeat this process several times within a matter of seconds even destroying sections of Kid Buu's torso and head. Kid Buu kept regenerating after each blast until Gohan eventually stopped and stared at Kid Buu's right arm which was now sticking out of his chest.

"So there is a limit to your regeneration after all."

Gohan went to attempt another blast but before he could Kid Buu stretched out his left arm, forming a large ki blast in his hand, towards Videl, Vidalia, Goku, and Vegeta.

"Oh no!" Gohan exclaimed as he moved in front of his injured comrades as Kid Buu fired his blast.

Gohan managed to deflect the ki blast but as he did he was grabbed by Kid Buu's other hand which enlarged to grab engulf Gohan's entire body leaving nothing but head popping out between Kid Buu's thumb and index finger. Gohan attempted to power out of Kid Buu's iron grip but before he could, Kid Buu began to generate a continuous wave of ki from his palm paralyzing him.

Battered to the point where they could no longer maintain a Super Saiyan transformation let alone stand, Goku, Vegeta, Videl, and Vidalia all looked up as Kid Buu held Gohan in the air. Videl managed to form a ki blast and launched it at Kid Buu's hand with Vidalia, Goku, and Vegeta managing to do the same. The blasts, however, were more akin to aluminum pellets hitting a titanium wall.

"D...damn it." Vegeta stated.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed.

Things seemed hopeless as Gohan began to drift off into unconsciousness but just before passing out Kid Buu's arm was cut off by a pink Kienzan. As the nearly unconscious Gohan hit the ground everyone turned to see Majin Buu standing off in the distance.

"You fight Buu now!" Majin Buu declared.

Without hesitation Kid Buu took off like a jet towards Majin Buu and began laying into him with several lightning fast jabs before sending back several feet with a massive headbutt but Majin Buu's pudgy body absorbed most of the damage and quickly bounced as he retaliated with some offense of his own. Unfortunately, Kid Buu proved too agile for him as he easily avoided all of Majin Buu's strikes.

"Mmmmm." Majin Buu groaned in frustration as Kid Buu dodged all of his blows. "Hmmm, You turn into to chocolate!"

Majin Buu shot a chocolate beam at Kid Buu but Kid Buu but the tiny pink tyrant avoided just as easily causing it to hit a nearby rock which turned into a small mound of chocolate.

"What are we going to do?' Kibito Kai wondered. "Majin Buu can only hold him off for so long and Gohan looks down for the count."

"That's because he hasn't fully tapped into all his power yet." Old Kai replied "HEY, YOU! LOOK DEEPER WITHIN YOURSELF PULL OUT THAT REMAINING POWER AND KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH ALREADY!"

 _ **'Remaining power...'**_ Gohan thought as Old Kai's words echoed in his head. **_'...Yes, it's there. How did I miss that...'_**

Gohan's ki began circulating around him even wilder than before a column of it burst from him completely obliterating the severed hand that was still wrapped around him. Gohan's power shone so brightly it pierced not only the clouds in the sky but several miles out into space as well.

Kid Buu began to completely overwhelm Majin Buu drilling him into the ground by moving his arms like windmills. Kid Buu arose from the hole he had just created and aimed a ki blast at it but before he could fire it and finish off Majin Buu he was interrupted by a backhand courtesy of the newly reenergized Gohan. Kid Buu's ki blast faded as he staggered backward with his face partially sunk in. Before Kid Buu even knew what hit him, Gohan followed up with a spinning back fist sinking into the rest of his face. Gohan quickly followed up with a kick to the gut followed by a knee to the chin which sent Kid Buu several miles into the air. Gohan than fired several rapid-fire Masenkos at the stunned Kid Buu causing him to rapidly regenerate until his body parts were all out of order.

"Time to end your evil once and for all!" Gohan exclaimed as he put his hands together at his side as a bright white ki formed between them. "White Nova KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kid Buu began to reform but before he could get all his parts in order he was hit by the energy White Nova Kamehameha. Despite not being fully in order Kid Buu was able to slightly push Gohan's new attack however the heat from the Kamehameha quickly began to burn Kid Buu's skin. Kid Buu's already fledgling defense completely crumbled as Gohan's Kamehameha completely engulfed him.

Something akin to"Kiikiigaaawaaaa" was all that Kid Buu managed to mutter as his body began to break down. Despite his body rapidly breaking down it continued to try and regenerate taking on various abstract shapes until the rate of the disintegration became much greater than that of Kid Buu's regeneration and within a matter of seconds Kid Buu went from a pink abstract mass to a tiny shred and then finally nothing.

With the last of Kid Buu gone a sense of calm washed over not only the Sacred World of the Kai's but the entire universe as well. Gohan stood proudly with his head held high as he basked in the serene sounds of peace.

"We won." Gohan declared before quickly dropping to one knee as his new Super Saiyan Kai form faded.

"Gohan!" Videl exclaimed as she rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Videl. That just took a lot out of me." Gohan replied. "But I should be asking you the same question. You look like you hell."

"You saying I look ugly!?" Videl replied with a mad look on her face.

"N..No. You look beautiful. You'll always look beautiful no matter what I just meant..."

A smile formed on Videl's face before she burst out into laughter. Gohan realizing she was just trying to rile him up joined in on the laughter as the two collapsed on their backs next to each other.

"Wow, the sky on this planet is beautiful." Videl stated.

"Yeah, you're right. With all my attention focused on Kid Buu I never really noticed...But it's not home."

"I know." Videl replied as she locked hands with Gohan "But anywhere is home as long as you're there. You know, I never doubted you were alive not even for a second."

"I know. When I was told you were gone. I knew deep down you were still alive too."

Gohan smiled as he and Videl laid there taking in their beautiful surroundings however Gohan's smile soon faded upon a sudden realization.

"The other Buus!" Gohan exclaimed as he quickly sprang up.

Gohan turned to see the other three Buu's beginning to stir as they slowly regained consciousness.

 _ **'I don't know if I'll have enough energy to take them all on. I'll need to take them down before they wake up.'**_

"Gohan, what's the matter?" Videl inquired.

"Stay there Videl. This won't take long."

Gohan retook his Super Saiyan Kai transformation and quickly made his way to the Buu's. Gohan put his hands together in front of his face with his palms facing outwards towards the three semi-conscious buus.

"Masenk..."

"No!" A familiar voice suddenly rang out.

Gohan stopped the formation of his Masenko as Majin Buu ran in front of the pink trio.

"What are you doing?"

"They no bad." Majin Buu replied.

"They've all killed several innocent people. They need to be stopped now."

"Evil gone. They no bad." Majin Buu replied.

"But..."

"I think he's right, Gohan." Videl stated as she limped over to him.

"Videl, I told you to stay where you were."

"I'm not feeling that...that sense of corruption from them. I went toe to toe with that one and I felt the same overwhelming sense of evil that I all the other ones had and it's not there anymore."

"...You're right." Gohan replied as he powered down.

"Of course mah daughters right." Mr. Satan stated as he approached Gohan and Videl. "Just like her mother, she's always right. And I trust Majin Buu's judgment. He says they're alright then they're alright with me. Oh by the way Dende and Kibito-Kai are healin everybody up. You might head over there. You both look like you could use it."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gohan and Videl replied in sync.

"Jinx you owe me a Hetap." Videl chimed in before Gohan.

"Aw, crapbaskets."

 _Several minutes and several healed fighters later._

"So we're letting them live!?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yes, Vegeta." Gohan replied.

"I'm not sure I'm a hundred percent comfortable with it myself but if that's your choice, Gohan than I will back it." Kibito-Kai replied.

"It's a shame, Kid Buu had to be evil." Goku stated. "I think he would have made for a great sparring partner."

"Shall we contact Namek now?" Dende replied.

"Contact Namek? What for?" Old Kai inquired.

"We're gonna use the Dragon Balls to bring back the Earth and revive those who were killed by Buu."

"What!?" Old Kai exclaimed. "That's blasphemy! Dragon Balls aren't mean to be used all willy-nilly. They're precious and sacred relics that..."

"Elder calm down." Kibito Kai interrupted. "I'm sure in this instance it will be alright."

"...Fine, do whatever you wish."

"Alrighty then." Goku replied. "King Kai! King Kai can you hear me!?"

"Yeah yeah, I can hear you Goku. How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to shout?"

"Oops sorry. I was wondering if you could contact New Namek for us?"

"New Namek? That's a piece of cake."

"Mmm cake." Majin Buu spoke up as he rubbed his belly. "When Earth comes back, can Buu have cake?"

"Sure, Buu. I'll buy you all the cake you want." Mr. Satan replied.

"Yaaay!"

"Let's see New Namek...New Namek...A little to the left. A little to the right and bingo. I've opened a channel for you. So talk when ready."

Goku began to speak up before being interrupted by Dende.

"Let me do the honors." Dende stated.

"Sure thing, go right ahead."

"Grand Elder Moori? Grand Elder Moori, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Dende." Grand Elder Moori replied. "It is very nice to hear from you again."

"Likewise. Listen I was wondering if we could possibly..."

"Use the Dragon Balls?"

"Yes, how did you..."

"It doesn't take a sage to figure that out." Grand Elder Moori replied with a chuckle. "Yes, you may indeed use the Dragon Balls. We already have them gathered. Gar, please fetch the Dragon Balls from my quarters."

"Yeah yeah. I'm on it." Gar, a young Namekian, somewhere between Piccolo and Gohan's height and around Gohan's age replied.

"Oh Dende, I think you'll be pleased to know that Porunga is able to wish back multiple people."

"That's great!" Dende exclaimed.

"What a relief." Gohan stated.

"Here are your balls." Gar stated as he placed the last Dragon Ball down. "Gotta say they're not as old and wrinkly as I'd imagine."

"Funny, Gar." Grand Elder Moori replied. "Takkaraput pop porunga pupiritt paro!"

The Dragonballs began to glow brightly, Clouds began to swirl, the sea became uneasy as The Namekian sky turned blacker than Mr. Popo after sunbathing. After a few seconds, a bright golden energy shot forth from the Dragon Balls before taking the form a large green muscular dragon (Who skipped tail day.)

"You have collected all seven dragon balls." Porunga stated. "State your wishes and I shall grant them."

"State your wishes, Dende."

"First, wish. Please restore the Earth to before it's destruction."

"Granted."

In an instant, the Earth popped back into existence albeit void of any living inhabitants.

"State your next wish."

"Please bring back all those killed by Ma..."

"Wait." Videl interrupted. "If we revived all those killed by Majin Buu that would bring back Babidi too."

"You're right." Dende replied. "He could prove to be pretty troublesome."

"So then what do we do?" Kibito-Kai wondered.

"Yeah, we can't just let everyone stay dead." Vidalia stated.

"We might not have too." Gohan replied.

"Do you have an idea?" Dende inquired.

"Yes. We revive only those who were good when they died."

Towa's eyes lit up after hearing Gohan finish his sentence.

"But if we do that then Dabura..."

"Don't worry, Towa. I have a feeling Dabura will come back just fine." Gohan replied

"Yeah, I think meeting Gohan caused something to change inside him." Videl seconded. "Just like something changed inside you."

"I'm personally worried about Prince Vegeta." Vidalia said jokingly. "He did kinda kill a bunch of people earlier. Eh, I'm just kidding I know you were..."

"She's right..." Vegeta replied sternly. "I'm not sure If I deserve to be brought back."

"I was just joking Prince Vegeta. I know you were under the influence of Babidi's spell when that happened."

"Yes but...There was a part of me deep down that wanted it. That yearned to be...ruthless again. I..."

"It's fine, Vegeta." Goku interrupted. "Whatever evil part of you there was, I don't think it's there anymore. I think you proved that when you gave your life for your not only your family but everyone on Earth even me."

"I...I didn't do it for you, clown!" Vegeta replied.

"Ah, I think the prince is embarrassed. How sweet."

"Stuff it! Get on with the wish."

"Alright." Dende replied trying to hide his laughter at Vegeta's embarrassment. "Porunga, please bring back all those who died because of Majin Buu and Vegeta but only those of good hearts."

"It shall be done."

And just like that the Earth with was brimming and bustling with life again.

"He's there...I can feel him." Towa declared.

"Told ya so." Videl quipped.

"Wait I thought you couldn't sense ki?" Gohan wondered.

"I'm a quick learner." Towa replied.

"State your third and final wish."

"We've already brought back everyone. So what should our third wish be?" Dende inquired.

"You haven't brought back everyone." Goku replied.

"Dad, Do you mean..."

"Yep, I think it's time for me to return home."

"That's great!"

"Then Porunga, please bring Son Goku back to life!" Dende exclaimed.

"Your wish has been granted. All three wishes have been granted. Farewell."

"Well then, Whataya say we head home?" Goku inquired.

"Wait!" Mr. Satan suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it, Dear?" Vidalia inquired

"Well, it's just that everyone on Earth knows what Buu looks like. If he came back with us. It could cause a panic..."

"Maybe Buu should just stay here with the others." Kibito-Kai stated.

"Buu don't want to stay here. Buu want to go with Satan."

"I know Buu..." Mr. Satan replied. "But maybe it's for the best."

"Actually, I have an idea on that too." Gohan stated.

* * *

 _Earth (Near The Still Destroyed Lookout)_

* * *

While Porunga brought back the Earth. He brought it back to the exact state it was before it was destroyed. Meaning the lookout was still destroyed meaning. 18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Marron, Ox-King, Yamcha, Puar, Chiaotzu, Oolong, Master Roshi and Mr. Popo were all revived in mid-air. Which was fine for those who could fly but not so fine for Bulma, Chi-Chi, Marron, Ox-King, and Master Roshi

"Hey! We're alive!" Yamcha exclaimed which was immediately followed by screams from Chi-Chi, Bulma, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King

18, Yamcha, and Mr. Popo all scrambled to catch their falling friends while Oolong changed into a bat and Puar and Chiaotzu just kinda floated shouting "Oh no!" at the top of their lungs.

Master Roshi was caught be 18 who immediately gave him a death glare to stomp out any attempt at him trying anything funny. Mr. Popo caught Chi-Chi and Yamcha had the unfortunate task of catching The Ox-King. Things didn't look too well for Bulma and Marron though as they were on route to set the record for the shortest time to die after being brought back to life. 18, Yamcha, and Mr. Popo all tried to catch them but were slowed down by the people they were already carrying. It seemed as if Bulma and Marron were about was about to become Bulma-Marron-pancakes but just before they hit the ground they were caught be Dabura and Krillin respectively.

"Daddy!" Marron exclaimed as she held her father tightly.

"I got you sweety."

"T...Thank you." Bulma a very confused but thankful Bulma stated. "Whoever you are."

"It was my pleasure." Dabura replied in a surprisingly flirtatious manner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

* * *

Vegeta suddenly punched Gohan in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sorry, I just felt an overwhelming urge to hit something..."

* * *

 _Back to Earth_

* * *

Everyone landed safely in the village directly below Korin's Tower.

"Is everyone alright?" Krillin inquired as he set his daughter down.

"Yeah, I think we're all good." 18 replied.

"Krillin?" An unfamiliar voice rang out. "Krillin, is that you?"

Krillin turned around to see a buff shirtless native man walking towards them with several other villagers standing behind him.

"Bora?" Krillin replied.

"No, it's me. Upa." Upa replied.

"Upa!?" Krillin exclaimed. "Man, you really grew up."

"You not so much." Upa chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Krillin also chuckled.

"It's been awhile."

"I know. Been busy with my family. Also trying to stop the world and or/ universe from being destroyed from time to time."

"So did Goku save the world again?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure about the details but I'm pretty sure we're all safe now."

"Where's my baby!?" Chi-Chi suddenly exclaimed. "Where's Goten? Where's Gohan?"

"Trunks! Trunks, where are you!?" An equally worried Bulma exclaimed.

"Don't worry, they're close." Yamcha stated.

"Yeah, I can feel them too." Krillin seconded. "Actually it feels like they're getting closer..."

Just as Krillin finished his sentence Goten and Trunks along with Piccolo and Tien.

"Mom/Mommy?" Trunks and Goten stated respectively.

"Goten/Trunks!" Chi-Chi and Bulma exclaimed as they ran and embarrassed their children.

"So where's Goku?" Tien wondered.

"And Gohan." Piccolo wondered.

"And...Vegeta!" Krillin exclaimed as Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Vidalia, Mr. Satan, Bee, Majin Buu and Dende appeared in front of them with Vegeta appearing directly in front of Krillin.

"Goku! Gohan/Big Brother! Daddy!" Chi-Chi and Goten exclaimed as they ran and embraced them.

"Not so hard, Chi-Chi." Goku replied as Chi-Chi held him tight. "Goku where's your Halo? Are you really..."

"Alive. Yep, sure am."

As Chi-Chi began crying tears of joy Bulma marched over to Vegeta and laid a hard slap across his face before planting a nice big kiss on the fully reformed Prince.

"Hey, Bulma. Do you happen to have the Dragon Radar on you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

* * *

 _30 minutes late_ ** _r_**

* * *

"I swear finding these things gets easier and easier every time." Krillin stated.

"So it was Gohan who saved us all again huh." Master Roshi stated.

"Yep. He's a real chip off the ol' block." Goku replied.

"You've become strong, Gohan." Piccolo stated. "Not just strong but there's a confidence in you now like I've never seen before."

"Thank you, Piccolo." Gohan replied.

"Shall we summon Shenron now?" Dende inquired.

"Alrighty, Gohan care to do the honors?" Goku inquired.

"Sure thing, dad." Gohan replied. "Rise eternal dragon!"

Just like on Namek the sky turned black and all the flashy stuff happened and out popped the eternal dragon Shenron.

"You have summoned me. State your wishes and I shall grant them if they are within my power."

"First wish. Please repair all the damage caused within the last 48 hours." Gohan replied

"Your wish has been granted. Please state your next wish."

"Please make the people of Earth, besides us, forget about Majin Buu reign of terror."

"I cannot grant this wish. Complete memory erasure to that extent is beyond my limits."

"Oh no. Whataya we do now?" Mr. Satan wondered.

"I can, however, make it so the people of Earth remember things differently."

"Hmm."

Gohan thought for a second before deciding on what to say.

"Then please make it so the people of Earth think Babidi caused all of the death and destruction by himself."

"Your wish has been granted. Until the next time. Farewell."

And with the last wish granted the Dragon Balls scattered throughout the globe.

"We're going to need someone to take credit for saving the world again." Gohan inquired. "And since I'm not really one for the limelight. I know just who it should be."

"Y...You mean me?" Mr. Satan replied.

"Who else."

"Nah, I couldn't steal your thunder again."

"It's alright, dad." Videl replied.

"Well if you insist." Mr. Satan replied without further hesitation.

"Hey, Dabura. You're just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Gohan inquired as he noticed Dabura and Towa getting ready to take off.

"I have no more business here." Dabura stated.

"Honestly, I have no idea why we stayed this long." Towa chimed in.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you."

"Don't get take things the wrong way." Dabura replied. "We are not friends nor are we allies. What I did was merely a means to get rid of a potential threat to my world. One day I will finish what I started with you."

"Whatever you say, big guy."

"Hey, look Gohan's got himself his own Vegeta!" Krillin teased.

"What!? I am nothing like that blowhard!" Vegeta and Dabura simultaneously exclaimed.

Dabura didn't say another as he and Towa took off while everyone but Vegeta broke out into laughter.

* * *

 _Satan Mansion – One Week Later_

* * *

"So glad you all could make it our um humble little get together." Vidalia said to the Son family as they entered the backyard which was filled a fondue fountain larger than Goku's house, multiple food stands, (All of which made Goku very happy.) a bouncy castle, a miniature go-cart track, a large wave pool, a 'small' 12 loop roller coaster, and an entire circus complete with fire jugglers.

"You know if we held this party at Capsule Corp I could have had two wave pools and a dozen roller coasters." Bulma stated to Videl.

"Haha, I know Bulma but my dad insisted on having the 'Big world celebration extravaganza bash party' here. I...Excuse me for me a moment." Videl stated as she excused herself upon seeing Gohan.

"Hey, Videl."

"Hey, Gohan." Videl replied before kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, not in front of everyone." Gohan replied with his face redder than a sunburned albino Namekian.

"You're gonna have to get over your shyness about kissing in public eventually, Gohan."

"I don't know I find it pretty adorable." Erasa stated as she approached.

"Hey, Erasa. Glad you could make it." Videl replied. "Where's Sharpner?"

"He got another speeding ticket so his dad grounded him. Boy, I can't wait till we graduate and go ta college so we don't have ta worry about stuff like that anymore."

"I bet you'd be the first one to cry homesick, Erasa." Videl teased.

"Nuh-uh." Erasa replied sticking out her tongue.

Gohan, Videl, and Erasa all shared a laugh as they continued on to enjoy the party with their friends and family.

* * *

 _Narrator_

* * *

With peace restored once again thanks to the efforts of a Half-Saiyan warrior, his Half-Saiyan soul mate and their friends and family. Gohan, Videl and the rest of the Z-Warriors look on towards the future with hope but should another threat arise they will be ready and willing to defend the life of the planet and the universe they hold so dear.

* * *

 _?_

* * *

Somewhere in the far reaches of space on a distant barren planet, a lone figure cloaked in the darkness of the planets night sky save for a small ray of light that shown over his blue chest.

"I have been biding my time. Growing stronger with each passing day, each passing month, each passing year...Each pathetic life but his newly found power may prove to be too much right now...Two years. Yes, Two more years and I should have more than enough power to take my revenge..."

To be concluded in AZURE'S REVENGE!

* * *

A/N

* * *

That's a wrap, folks. After over two years Majin Unleashed has come to an end. I hope the final chapter didn't disappoint and if it did I hope you still at least got some enjoyment out it and Majin Unleashed as a whole. I poured all of my creative brain juices into this chapter and I hope it shows. I may not be the best fanfic writer (Hell I don't think I'm anywhere close) but I always write to the best of my abilities. Thank you to anyone who's followed this the whole way through since the days of Not Alone, to anyone who's followed since the days of Majin Unleashed, to anyone who just decided to read this now, and to anyone who goes right on into Azure's Revenge. Thank you all. And a big thank you to thedarkpokemaster who's been rocking with this series since damn near the beginning. I always appreciate your constant feedback. I hope to continue to entertain all of you with Azure's Revenge as I have with Not Alone and Majin Unleashed. I plan to get started on it within the next month or two. I have some other things to do as well besides my writing but rest assured I will continue to write and write and write, and once again, thank you for writing and as always, have a great day. ~TheUltimateMystic

P.S: I also hope you liked Gar. An O.C requested for me to use in this series by Nuke'em 23. He will feature more prominently in Azure's Revenge. Where I'll provide a more detailed description of him. I do accept story requests and O.C requests, provided I can find a natural fit for them within the story.


End file.
